


食欲之神

by HayKer, lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will Graham, Dream Seduction, Gaslighting, Hannibal loves toying with Will, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will Graham, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Turning, Victorian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 乔治敦大学的威廉·格雷厄姆教授代表杰克·克劳福德博士赴欧游历，克劳福德博士希望找到近一个世纪来一直在猎食年轻男女的杀手存在的证据。其他人都将死亡归咎于多名杀手与野生动物，可克劳福德坚信他们是在追查一种特定的生物——吸血鬼。威尔不知道该相信什么，但凭借独特的共情能力，他对杀手的心理有一些了解……所见之物令他倍感不安。在袭击中心附近的某一小村庄里，威尔拜访了汉尼拔·莱克特医生，希望藉由对方的帮助找到真凶。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. As the Angel Begins to Fall·天使之湮

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The God of Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099258) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 
  * A translation of [The God of Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099258) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



> 梗来自汤上的提供。如果喜欢本文的话请不要忘了去支持原作者！  
> 感谢Hayker的校对！

先是乘船，再是火车，然后是马车，最后当道路对马来说都太过危险时又换做步行，一路颠簸之后，威尔发现自己身处于立陶宛东北部唯一一家说英语的客栈里，由一对英国夫妇经营。他们将他安置在壁炉旁，周围弥漫着蒜香。蒜头从椽子上一路挂到门窗周围。

贝弗利是客栈的老板娘，他刚坐下，她就把一杯温热的白兰地塞入他手中。随后，布莱恩，经营小酒馆的另一半，在他面前放了一碗热气腾腾的炖兔肉。整日奔波忙碌后，现在他已酒足饭饱，昏昏欲睡。

来时的森林蓊郁稠密，小路上杂草丛生，盘根错节，威尔不止一次被绊倒在地，身上已伤痕累累、酸痛难忍。想洗洗睡吧，可阿拉娜又不下数次地告诫过威尔别这么无礼，而且那位女招待又确实有着最招人喜欢的笑容。于是他留了下来，回答她一切关于美国，他的研究，和他为何到此考察的问题。

“可你并不真的相信有吸血鬼，是吗，教授？”莫莉带着嘲弄的笑容问道。这使她那玫瑰色的标致粉靥显得格外动人。

“克劳福特博士告诉我的一些事情，是不合逻辑，有违科学解释的。”威尔斟酌道，“但我打心底信任他。如果他说他观察并经历过这些事，那么我相信它们确实发生了。”

“可是，为什么来这儿呢？”莫莉坚持道，“这里从没发生过这种事。”威尔蹙眉，撇了撇嘴，斜眼望着他们头上装饰悬挂的大蒜。莫莉放声大笑，举手投降。“这只是迷信，”她说，“ _我的_ 房间里就没有。”

威尔几乎可以肯定这是某种邀请，他感到自己的脸颊因这暗示而泛红，视线垂落在地板上。她很可爱，但他不想找任何麻烦。不论如何，他无法不注意到她身上多出来的分量，以及她动作的方式，好像她的重心最近已经转移了似的。一个新妈妈。

“不管怎么说，十字架更可能用来当威慑。”他咕哝着。

“我必会将此转告 _泽勒夫妇_ 的，”莫莉说。

“啊。我明白你的意思。”威尔对他的失策感到尴尬，“回答你的问题，我来这里是因为克劳福德博士的数据显示，自一月起义以来，这片地区的暴力死亡人数有所上升。”

闻言，莫莉坦率友好的表情变了。她脸上的笑容一僵，目光移向一侧。威尔能感觉到她的恐惧，他们周围的房间自焦点中隐没，远处海浪微弱的轰鸣减弱了声音。

曾有一个男人——莫莉的未婚夫——勇敢、善良、淳朴，可能是她所认识的最好的男人。威尔知道他肯定是克劳福德名单上的一员：数月前刚刚死去的人之一。在河里发现的尸体，太过新鲜，死去不久。震惊、压力与恐惧一定让她早产了。威尔能从她支撑自己的方式与有些过分紧绷的微笑里看出此事的余波。不仅仅是照顾婴儿的正常疲惫。

“村里的日子不好过，”莫莉说，声音只流露出微微的颤抖，“我们还在从饥荒中恢复，在这么靠边境的地方，那些俄国大兵逼得更严。你没必要捏造一些神秘的生物，到了冬天，到处都是饿狼。肚子饿，胆子就肥了。”

“当然，”威尔欣然同意，“如果是这样的话，那我就什么也找不到了，我会回到克劳福德博士那里去的。”

莫莉借去看他的洗澡水告辞了。她的嘴巴与眼睛周围的线条都紧绷着，那条从脖子下面滑落的项链，此刻已被牢牢攥在她手里。

坐在吧台后面的布莱恩看着他俩，双臂交叉在胸前，不以为然地怒视着威尔。“别以为你能从周围其他人那里得到什么不同的回答，”他说，“这是个小镇子——如果有什么怪物在街上游荡，我想我们早就注意到了。”

威尔一边泡在热气腾腾的浴缸里，一边在房间里仔细思量着这些反应。他没有料到当地人会相信吸血鬼的存在，但人之常情是，他们应该会欢迎任何帮助，也想找出他们亲朋好友失踪或死亡的根源。

收集他所需的信息对他来说并不容易——比在罗马尼亚的时候还要困难。他懂一点波兰语，能帮到他的游历，但他的俄语很糟。 在过去数月里，当他意识到贝拉病得太厉害，杰克不能离她身侧的时候，他就利用起每一分钟的空闲时间来学习，心知自己将独自启程。他可以靠足够的观察过活，但他无法想象这会让他与不友好的当地人有什么良好进展。

不过，这些都是早上的忧虑。现在，水流抚慰着他疲惫的肌肉，又一杯白兰地下肚，他的思维开始变慢。疲惫与酒精钝化了他那源源不断的情感与信息冲击。他把头靠在浴缸边时，脑袋里竟幸运地空空如也。

威尔刚开始昏昏入眠，一种不安的颤栗感自他的脊梁蹿下。分明感到自己正被人盯着，他强迫自己睁开灌铅般沉重的眼。当然，房间里依旧空荡。房门严实紧锁。二楼的窗外是一片森林。透过蒙霜的玻璃，唯一能一窥内里的只有盘踞在树枝上的林地生物的眼睛。

尽管如此，威尔还是从温热的浴缸里站了起来，用浴袍把自己裹得严严实实，穿过房间，漫不经心地拉上厚重的窗帘。可是，当他穿好睡衣准备刷牙时，那种不安的感觉还是伴随着他。只在他埋进被子里，在头上盖了一个多余的枕头时，它才过去，然后他就睡死了，人事不省。

*

早晨来得太过匆匆，威尔穿好御寒的衣物下楼吃饭。莫莉很专业，但对他很冷淡，布莱恩几乎对他不理不睬。威尔刚要喝完粥，贝弗利走了过来，一路擦着其他客人的桌子凑近了，免得被别人听见。

“莱克特医生是这附近唯一的医生，”她说，“如果有谁知道任何关于神秘死亡的事，他就是那个人了。如果他对你感兴趣，他甚至可能会帮你调查。他会说英语。”

威尔给了她一个难得的、真诚的微笑，低语道：“谢谢你。”没有杰克在身边，他简直一无是处。他们与三个城镇以外的一位波兰医生通信时获得的信息已严重过时——他提到的那个医生十年前就死了，威尔是在抵达希莱[注1]的前一天才知道的。

贝弗利也对他笑了笑，把头扭向门口。“过步行桥，那座带圆顶天窗的黄房子。”

那栋房子不可能被弄错。穿过村庄的主路，经过几家商店与拥挤的套房，泥泞的小径变成了鹅卵石。它的尽头是一道高垄的缓坡，那儿的房屋都有了些喘息的空间，一直延伸到黄房子的铁门处。

大门敞开着，旁边的柱子上挂着一块牌匾，表明提供服务的医者， _汉尼拔·莱克特_ 。威尔强忍着因要向另一个陌生人解释自己处境而起的焦虑，大步走到门口，坚定叩了叩门环。

片刻之后，一个女孩应了声——莫约及笄年华，赭色的长发自面额向后扎起。威尔犯了错，望进了她那双忧郁的蓝眸，看见一个男人，她的父亲，深爱着她，他——威尔移开了目光，但他仍能看见从动脉里飞溅出来的红，感到它扑打在他的脸上，滚烫而粘稠。伤疤就在那儿，她的脖子上，恰位于高高的花边领上方。

她讲着俄语，和威尔说的一样蹩脚。发现他没有立即回应，她又用波兰语问：“你要看医生吗？”

威尔抹了把脸，好像真的有血在那里，他摇摇头，集中呼吸。“是的。他有空吗？”

“他正同一个病人在一起。你是病了还是受伤了？”她从头到脚打量了他一番，眼睛里闪着怀疑的光。坦露的不信任。

“不，呃……”威尔在口袋里摸索着找他的名片盒，“我是乔治敦大学的威廉·格雷厄姆教授。”他递给她一张名片，她接下，仔细一看，疑心似乎愈发重了。她默默望着他，期待地扬起眉。“我是来做一个调查项目的，希望能劳驾莱克特医生帮忙。”

那姑娘回头瞥了眼一扇关着的门。最后退回去，把门打得更开了。“你可以在客厅里等。”

屋子里外都很雅致，前庭径路旁满是葱茏的林木，阳光从天窗射入，照在敞开式楼道顶部的天花板上。女孩把他领进客厅，里边装饰着日式家具。鲜蓝的墙壁、线条清晰的黑檀木家具与闪闪发光的鎏金装饰。一套完整的武士盔甲屹立在两扇窗户之间。

威尔在房间里转了一圈，将架子与桌子上的细节与一切精美宝藏收入眼底。与他在英国和纽约看到的风格不同，这里的家具与珍玩看起来像是真的来自日本，而不是洋仿品。

“格雷厄姆教授。”一个低沉的声音说道，威尔的注意力从壁炉架上的那幅画移开了。声音的主人是个衣着讲究的人，面容英俊，颧骨分明，一双眼睛在房间的阴影下显得尤为暗沉。他身上有一股贵族气息。

“莱克特医生。”威尔穿过他们之间的空间，主动伸出手。莱克特医生握得很牢，他的皮肤柔软而冰冷。

“抱歉，”莱克特医生用英语说，“我刚做完一位病人的手术并洗了手。在这里，冬天，水需要一段时间才能热起来。”

“在这么远的地方还能有自来水，一定是件奢侈的事，”威尔说道，对寒暄感到尴尬。

莱克特医生微微一笑。“请坐。”他指了指矮桌周围那些外形别致的巧椅，等威尔落座后，他才坐下。“阿比盖尔告诉我您是乔治敦大学的教授。我能为阁下做些什么吗？”

威尔昨晚已经犯了个错，被长途旅行折腾得疲累不堪又心烦意乱，让“吸血鬼”这个词漏了出去。那显然搅坏了客栈里的气氛。他在这里必须更小心行事。

虽然他对莫莉说的话是认真的，关于他相信杰克的判断，但要说威尔相信，认定是吸血鬼，还是太过了。更说得通的是，他们在研究一个有血有肉的人造下的孽，或者可能是一群人，一起犯下了这些谋杀案。

“我是犯罪行为学的教授。我和我的同事、司法鉴定学家杰克·克劳福德博士一直在调查罗马尼亚、保加利亚与立陶宛的一些死亡案例，寻找它们之间的联系。”

威尔从手提箱里拿出他的日志，把它翻到正确的一页，递给莱克特医生。在上边，他已经把这些人的名字列成了一个清单，按国家与地区排列，然后是他们的失踪日期，还有，如果有的话，尸体发现时间。

莱克特医生扫视了一下名单。在窗帘打开后射入的冷冷青光中，他的眼睛是深褐色的，而不是那种古怪的漆黑，他的皮肤看起来像大理石一样苍白而完美。他看罢，抬头迎上威尔的目光，额间浮现一道皱纹。很奇怪，但从他们的目光接触中，并没有突然涌出大量不受欢迎的认知。

“相隔多年发生的死亡事件与发生在如此众多不同地点之间的联系表明，凶手能够在很短的时间内自如来去，千里无阻。”莱克特医生说，“即使他从年轻时就开始，现在也该是个老人了。这听起来相当荒诞不经。”

“比几十起谋杀都是不同人干的，还遵循同一种模式更荒诞吗？”威尔问道，“受害者主要是年龄在十六到二十五岁之间的年轻男女，未婚，几乎所有人都没有家庭。没有人会想念他们。他们都是在独自旅行时失踪的，通常是在晚上。”

“我想你可以那么解释，”威尔说，“毕竟，他们是容易下手又富有吸引力的目标。但 _每一具尸体_ 都被抽干了血，脖颈严重损伤。不。”他摇头，“这绝非巧合。”

“这似乎不大可能，”莱克特医生表示同意。

“我考虑过他可能收了门徒，”威尔说，“或者，是集体犯罪——也许是邪教。”

“邪教，”莱克特医生附和道。他脸上带着一种疏离的表情，有那么一会儿他像雕塑一样纹丝不动。随即他轻蔑地摇了摇头，把注意力重新集中在威尔身上，“这是你的专业意见吗？”

“这是最合理的解释，”威尔说，“即使最初的那个杀手训导了一个门徒，有时，距离，仍然是几乎不可逾越的。简约法则[注2]，一群杀手是一个更简单的解释。”

“尽管如此，我还是很想听听你的意见，而不是最有可能的解释。作为一名犯罪行为研究的学者， _你_ 认为这些罪行是由一群人犯下的吗？”莱克特医生问。

他的表情里有一种挑战与探究的意味，仿佛透过威尔精心搭建的心墙，看到了那些杂乱无章、原始而矛盾的情感。这与阿拉娜有时给他的眼神没有什么不同，尽管其中没有怜悯之意。相反，莱克特医生看上去很感兴趣，以一种超然的、冷静的方式。

威尔闭上眼睛，在他所见过的各种罪案现场照片与那些还没有摄像只有生动的描述中筛选着。他努力了，可他发现自己无法完全否定杰克对那个生物的描述，昼伏夜出，刀枪不入，甚至不受时间摧残，唯一的弱点就是阳光、火焰与钉入心脏的木桩；以人血为生的恶魔。

他潜入这个杀手的皮肤之下时——如果只有那一个——就像威尔想象的那样，仿佛跳入了严酷的冰湖深处。无底，寒冷，寂静，了无生命。

威尔穿过森林，虽然脚下有一层橙红的树叶，但他的脚步却悄无声息。一个年轻人在遥远的小径上踽踽独行。

即使在黑暗中，威尔也能看得很清楚，听得也很清楚——不是他所穿衣物的细节，也不是他吹口哨的音调。不，他看到的是他的吸气如何扰乱周围的空气，以及每一次呼气造成涟漪般的效应。听到的是他血管里奔流激荡的液体，与在运转下心脏疾跳的声音。他的体温是一种可见的扭曲微光，从皮肤上冉冉升起，消散在夜的凉气里。

织物摩擦之间，不过一个眨眼，威尔就在那人前面的路上了。有那么一刹那，一阵恐惧袭上心头，但随后威尔向他靠近，伸出一只手，那人毫不犹豫地朝他走来，放由自己被拉近。

每次他允许自己投射这个杀手的思想，他看到的都是这副模样。环境与布置略有变化，但形式总是相同。也和往常一样，在他试图挣脱，甚至能感到铜腥的热血从口中流出时，威尔觉得自己被困住了，就好像他头上的冰已经封死而他将在凶手的脑海里溺毙。

“这个人精心计算，而且冷酷无情。在很大程度上，他的受害者并不痛苦。这不是出于好意。凶手觉得让他们将冷静保持到最后一刻更加庄严，”威尔说，“他觉得自己的所做是必要的，在他看来没有足以站稳脚跟的理由不该杀人——对他来说，受害者不是人。或者……不。他们 _只是_ 人。而他不是。他将自己视为神。”

“非常迷人，格雷厄姆教授，虽然这不是正统的研究方法。”威尔睁开眼时，莱克特说道。威尔涨红了脸，手在裤子上摩擦着，移开了视线。“就仿佛你完全去了别处。”

威尔耸了耸肩，然后才想起他的礼仪问题。毕竟，他需要医生的帮助。“多年来，我一直在深入研究美国所能提供的最为暴力的罪犯头脑。”他说，“一段时间后，它就变得相当平凡了。”

“正如你所言，”莱克特医生认可道，优雅地点头。他的每一个动作都很精确——看着简直催眠。“我得承认，我不知道如何才能帮助一位像你这样本领非凡的人。”

“从名单上，你能看到前立陶宛大公国的受害者都消失在这里与安塔沙瓦和帕雷维内[注3] 之间的森林，数字不成比例。克劳福德博士花了近十年时间整理资料，调查目击事件。如果只有一个人，他很可能是将这片地区作为了他行动的基地。我希望能找到更多关于神秘死亡的详细记录，这样我们就能进一步确定他的位置。”

“为了什么呢？”莱克特医生问，“如果真是一个人类，那么他肯定也已行将就木了。除非……”医生抬起细眉，舌尖抵住上唇。

“除非，”威尔冷酷地重复道，“他是不灭的。”

莱克特医生咧嘴一笑，牙齿迅速闪过。“所以阿比盖尔是对的，”他说，“教授，虽然您到城里还不足二十四小时，可是流言已在酝酿了。布莱恩·泽勒说你在追查一个吸血鬼。”

威尔懒得反驳。他做好了心理准备，准备迎接随之而来的责难，但那未曾出现。莱克特医生看上去很愉悦。在这里度过的漫漫长日自行在威尔眼前展开。尽管莱克特医生有足够资财周游欧洲，购房置地，但出于某种怀旧之情与责任感的混合意识，他还是在这里定居了下来。

“克劳福特博士发现了一些非常有说服力的证据。”威尔说。

“我认为还有比这更重要的，”莱克特医生说，“一个遵循常理的人是不会仅凭同事的一句话就游历世界独自追逐一个超自然杀手的。”他跷起腿，侧身将下巴托在手心里。

“不管是超自然的还是人类，他仍在滥杀无辜，莱克特医生。”

“汉尼拔，”他说，道名时意蕴深长，带着抒情诗般迷人的口音，“如果你愿意的话。我可以称呼你为威廉吗？”

这是个相当突然的提议。“我更喜欢威尔。”

莱克特医生又笑了，慵懒地、心满意足地勾起嘴角。“威尔。”他说话的方式让它听起来就像一个爱称，亲密而温暖。威尔在座位上挪动了下，感到局促不安。“能容我一问，你刚才闭上眼睛时都看到了什么吗？”

威尔一颤。倒不是说这个医生有多么咄咄逼人。在他的同事之间，社交礼仪明显要比一般人更加随意。普莱斯根本不知道什么是界限，而阿拉娜的顾虑常常越过了他人认为不当的界限。显然，现在只有威尔在这里，独自一人，虽然不是十分情愿，但这说明了杰克经常对他施加的压力已远超旁人该对他抱有的期望。

不，这是一种完全不同的感觉，令威尔的胃部下沉，让他的皮肤感到刺痛而焦灼。“我看到的东西，大多数人都会觉得不安。”

莱克特医生看着他的眼睛，威尔觉得很难移开视线。“作为一名医生，我可以向你保证，很少有什么事会使我不安。”

“我不是说——不是暴力，”威尔说。他总是避免谈论他的能力，此刻它很难用语言来表达，“是它让我感觉——”他猛地停住，清了清嗓子，“这不是我想讨论的事情。”

“噢，但我很乐意听你道来，”莱克特医生说。他的声音平静而诡异地令人兴奋。威尔瞪了他一眼，正要说他才不在乎他乐不乐意。该死的礼仪——莱克特医生这种行为根本不值得以礼相待。这时莱克特又继续道：“我很乐意帮助你调查，如果你能允许我这么做的话，就再好不过了。”

威尔考虑过空手回去见杰克。可随着贝拉日渐消瘦，杰克的肩上已扛了太多。要是威尔能帮上点小忙就好了。给他一点安宁吧。但愿威尔能一劳永逸地发现这个吸血鬼背后的真相。回答莱克特医生的问题，这只是一个很小的代价。

“当我说我曾进入罪犯的脑中时，我的意思是我能够思其所思，感其所感。”威尔解释。他迟疑地看了莱克特医生一眼，以判断他的反应。医生全神贯注地听着。“这是大学经常借给警方的一项实用技能。”

“在这个凶手的大脑里，你感觉到了什么？”莱克特问道。

威尔希望他能深入挖掘这些想法，但事实是，这些想法离表面太近，不断地挑战着约束的边界，威胁着要打破束缚。

“我觉得自己既古老又强大，”他迟疑道，“我能看到自己受害者必死的命运之线，被我的行为剪短，它是……恰当的。万物各得其所。当我——当我咬断它们的时候，我——很满足。自然而发地。与我见过的其他杀手完全不同。这——这是一个顶级掠食者，安坐于他至高无上的王座，我感到……”威尔艰难地吞咽了下，吐出了“卓然”两个字。

“你为这些感觉而不安吗？”莱克特医生双手合十，靠在椅背上问道，“或者为你对它们的反应？”

“莱克特医生——”

“汉尼拔。”

“ _莱克特医生，_ ”威尔说，努力克制着要咬紧牙关的冲动，却败了，“我们说好了的。我回答了你的问题。”

“的确，”莱克特医生说，“等价交换(Quid pro quo)。”他优雅地站了起来，“请随我来，我会帮你找到你的吸血鬼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. Šilai，村镇名，与后文的立陶宛语地名皆采用音译。  
> 2\. 原文为拉丁语，Lex Parsimoniae，简约法则，英文为Occam’s razor，是一种哲学原理，存在假设越少，解释就越可能。  
> 3.Antašava，Palėvenė，也是村镇名。


	2. And the Devils Begin to Rise·恶魔之显

莱克特医生带威尔去了他的书房，那是一个两层楼高的房间，书架从地面一直排到天花板。虽然阳光透过贯通二楼的窗户照射进来，壁炉里的柴火噼噼作响燃得正旺，但房间里仍笼罩着一种令人窒息的黑暗——暗色的木料，深沉的、图案华丽的地毯，漆黑的墙面与织物。威尔本应感到不适，可恰恰相反，他觉得这是一间令人愉快的幽室。

莱克特医生保存的档案相当丰富，之前那位医生，和之前的之前那位所有的记录 ，莱克特都有保存。杰克拿到这些东西会欣喜若狂的。莱克特医生搬下了一份又一份的期刊，还有几卷当地的民间传说。

他们当天的大部分时间里都在翻查记录。即使阿比盖尔下午端着一盘茶和三明治进来，威尔也几乎没有停顿。莱克特把自己的书放在一边时，威尔才效仿其动作。他抓起一个精致的三明治，匆匆咬了一大口。

“有趣的是，你直接跳到了吸血鬼上，”莱克特医生说，“这里有很多异教的民间传说，传言有能咬穿铁器的巨狼。这些动物在白天都形貌同人，在夜间则以人肉为食。就算我们相信这个罪犯是超自然的，又凭什么会自然而然地认为他就是吸血鬼呢？”

威尔就着茶吞下了他嘴里的食物。“谁能说你口中的那个怪物和吸血鬼不是一回事呢？吸血鬼神话的变体无穷无尽，因地 而异 。有些不能在圣地上行走，另一些可以随性而往。有的长着带刺的舌头，有的则长着獠牙。南方有些版本，说吸血鬼可以随意变形。”

莱克特医生对这一切似乎深感兴趣，威尔也不怎么怪他。他还记得当杰克第一次告诉他他正在做的调研时，自己是什么反应。

“你一定在自己调查时缩小了参量，”莱克特医生说，“跟我说说你正在追捕的那个吸血鬼吧。他能变形吗？”

威尔皱起了眉头，不知道自己是不是被嘲弄了。“不，”他简短道，“如果真的有吸血鬼存在，我也不认为他具有变形能力。可以说，他唯一的能力就是相对的不朽与超乎寻常的速度。我认为他这种情况的坏处远大于好处。”

“此话何讲？”莱克特医生偏过头，眯起眼睛表示兴趣。奇怪的是，他令威尔联想到了猛禽。

“嗯，他只在夜间狩猎。考虑到恐光是几乎普遍存在于所有吸血鬼神话中的条件之一，我们可以假设 这只 吸血鬼不能在白天活动。这让他处于非常不利的地位——一旦我们知道了他的位置，白天他就会完全暴露在我们面前。”

“那只是一个弱点，”莱克特医生说。

威尔又咬了口三明治，慢慢地咀嚼着，让医生等着他的回答。他对所有的问题都有点恼火，其实他只想得到他需要的信息。他吞下后，便回答道:“他需要血，他害怕银和十字架，更不用提他的不老不死使他不可能在一个地方呆很长时间，否则就会引起别人的注意。总而言之，他是个可疑的角色，即使对不相信有吸血鬼的人来说也是如此。”

“我在想，”莱克特医生低喃着，从桌子对面俯过身来。他伸出手，威尔被他 贸然的大胆举动吓了一跳，只能往后退缩，莱克特医生拉住了他脖子上的十字架。他把一根手指钩在链子上，让它落进掌心，仔细地端详着。“我没想到你会是一个信教的人。”

威尔的脖子后面冷汗直冒，他清了清嗓子。把手绕在铁链上，轻轻一拉，莱克特医生便随意松了手，仰靠回椅子上。“克劳福德博士坚持的，”他说。

“我希望如此，”莱克特医生说。一丝揶揄的微笑攀上嘴角，“将你手无寸铁送上战场是断不可取的。”

威尔坐直了身子，把银链塞进衬衫领里。“我能照顾好自己，”他咕哝道。

“我并非怀疑你的能力，”莱克特医生安慰他，语气温和，“你似乎很熟悉这个凶手。当然，你对他能力的评估和你对他的准备是无懈可击的。”

这表面听来是一种赞美，从莱克特的语气与面部表情上也看不出任何异样。可是，威尔还是有一种明显的自己被取笑了的感觉。

午饭后，威尔继续翻书，直到夜幕降临。莱克特医生离开去照顾他的病人，允许威尔随意使用他所需的书籍。晚上近七点时分，莱克特医生又进来了。

“我必须道歉，”莱克特医生说，“我本想留你共进晚餐，但邻镇出了一桩紧急事件需要我前往。也许明晚？”

威尔摘掉眼镜，把它扔到期刊上，揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。“你没必要那么做，”他抗议道。

“我向你保证，这并不麻烦。我希望我所言听起来没有自夸之嫌，虽然我能肯定泽勒太太的厨艺并不逊色，但我想你会发现我本人的厨艺要 远 胜一筹。”

“你自己做饭？”威尔问道，好笑地皱起了眉头，“好吧，如果那些三明治能说明你本事的话，我想你是对的。至少少了些大蒜味。”

莱克特医生朗笑了一声，威尔见此呆住了。他说不出所以然来，但莱克特的脸上似乎不适合这样的表情。“我可以想象，适度的大蒜仍可以使你的吸血鬼望而却步，”他说，眼中莞尔。

“我愿意冒这个险，”威尔说，“晚饭听起来很好。”然后，他又用犹疑的目光斜睨了一眼，补充说，“我还可以再多借用你的书一两天吧。”

“当然，”莱克特医生说，“多久都行。等你明晚结束，我们就可以一道就餐。现在，我真的得走了。阿比盖尔会送你出去。”语毕，莱克特医生便离开了。

*

是夜威尔睡得很不踏实。他脱衣服时，发现自己总有一种不安的感觉，就像前一天晚上那样，像是有人在监视着他。白天有人把窗帘 别 起来了，他又把它紧紧拉上。作为额外的预防措施，他还解开了随行带来的十字架，把它们系在腰带上。

噩梦对威尔来说并不罕见。他年轻时曾 受 夜惊 折磨，恐慌的泪水无法控制 ，父亲多次拼命试图安慰他，但都无济于事。这些在他十几岁时就消失了，取而代之的是他从行人脑海里拾来的过于真实的画面。很寻常，但也很可怕——强奸、虐待、不时的残忍，萦绕着他清醒的时刻，并伴随着他进入梦乡。

当然，那些都比不上他开始与警探一起工作后的梦。当他占据了美国所能提供的最恶劣罪犯的头脑时，先前发生的任何事都无法让他为眼前所见做足准备。他的噩梦不仅仅是他所见之景的回响。在睡梦中，他成为了那些罪犯。更糟的是，他喜欢这样。

那天晚上就不一样了。他梦到了扭曲黑暗的走廊，由摇摇欲坠的石头砌筑，仅被摇曳的烛光照亮。有人跟着他，虽然他不知道自己是如何得知的。没有这个人的影子——没有脚步声，没有衣服的沙沙声，甚至连最微弱的吸气或呼气的声音也没有。他没有看到任何脚印，泥地上没有断层，旁边也没有影子。但他并非孤身一人。

他在迷宫般的小径上走了数个小时，可就在他筋疲力尽，浑身燥热的时候，他身后的东西却离他更近了。威尔知道，如果让它追上他，就会招致灭顶之灾，所以他继续往前走。从不小驻歇息。

最后，走廊通入了一个洞穴般的房间，如此突然，威尔惊讶地一绊。房间里空无一人，只有中间的一个巨大的石基座，周围环绕着发光的柱身。底座上放着一口棺函。威尔说不出为什么，但一看到它的模样——平凡朴素的松木与棺钉——便顿感失望。没有雕刻或装饰。他推开盖板时，里面没有绸缎衬里——根本没什么都没有。他期待着一些不同的东西。一些华丽的东西。

随即，一阵凉风吹动了他颈后的头发，威尔冻结在恐惧中。他动弹不得——甚至无法呼吸。“这不是为我打造的，”那个声音低语道，一手压在他背上，即使隔了好几层衣服，还是觉得冰冷如炙。“继续。爬进去。让我们看看你适合什么。”

威尔在冷汗中醒来，缠在床单里。阳光透过窗帘边缘照射进来。这不是他已然习惯了的黑暗、堕落的折磨，但他也不会犯浑说这不是个噩梦。

这使他整个上午都感到惴惴不安。他梳洗打理罢，拖着沉重的脚步下楼去吃早饭。好像他真的走了一整夜，无法再往前行，哪怕只走到楼下，似乎都是一个无法克服的挑战。

早饭后，他给杰克写了封信，把到目前为止收集到的信息告诉了他。多亏了医生们细致入微的记录，他不仅证实了他们收集到的数据，而且还发现了更多案例的进一步证据。威尔比以往任何时候都更加确信这就是他要找的地方。

他走到外面时，发现已经下了一夜的雪。晨光反射在闪闪发亮的银装上，威尔呵着冷气，把脸藏进冬衣领子里。巨大的骚动——叫喊着，人们跑过街道。考虑这个小镇的规模，定是什么非同小可的事。

威尔沿着泥泞不堪的小路朝莱克特医生家的方向走去。它在上坡前分岔，穿过另一座步行桥通向马厩。外面聚集了一群人，一名警探与两名沙俄士兵挡住了他们，但威尔听不懂他们说的那些糟乱疯话。他穿过人群，听到了关于吸血鬼猎人的窃窃私语。

“这里发生了什么？”他问道，至少能纠出足够的俄语来表达这句话。

他唯一收到的反应就是其中一个士兵的冷笑。威尔踮起脚尖，竭力想往远处看一眼，他的目光落在一张熟悉的面孔上。“莱克特医生，”他喊道，看对方更加彻底地转过身来，便挥动起手。

莱克特医生走了过来，用冷静、简短的语调对马厩门口的人说了几句话，然后把威尔领了进去，后面人又守住了门。“怎么回事？”威尔问。

“什布里尼斯[注1]，”莱克特医生说，忽略了来自一个士兵的尖锐训斥。莱克特医生把手放在威尔的背上，带他进了马厩，“当地人是这么叫他的。士兵们不赞成我们使用母语。”

“ _他_ 是谁？”威尔问道。

莱克特医生没有回答，而是把他领到最后一间马厩，威尔转身自己去看。一个女人 ，也许不到三十 ，全身赤裸，只剩一条窄毯与背上的马鞍。她的头发被梳得油光发亮，编成了一串辫子，巧妙地披在脖子上。她像动物一样四肢着地而立，还套着笼头。也许，最可怕的是，她的手和脚上都被钉了马蹄铁。血量表明这是在她还活着的时候干的。

“没有挣扎的迹象，除了指甲，她身上没有别的痕迹。除非我能做一次更彻底的检查，否则我只能认为她是死于心力衰竭。”莱克特医生说，“当地人都归咎于什布里尼斯， 一具 骷髅，森林住神。”

威尔几乎听不到他说话。此时钟摆自动摆起，时间展开，场景在眼前解构。

_那个女孩以为她在森林里遇见了一个情人。威尔走上前，她微笑着，勾起一根手指示意他靠近。他用手掐住她的喉咙，当他把她推到树下亲吻她时，她没有反抗，他的牙齿刺穿了她的舌头。血从他们的嘴里涌出，他们分开时，她的眼睛变得呆滞起来。_

_他把缰绳套在她的脸上时，她站着一动不动，面无表情，由他领去马厩。他温柔地，几乎是深情地照料着她，梳理她的头发，刷洗她的皮肤，替她披上马鞍。套上蹄铁时她那双碧蓝的眼睛几乎没有退缩。_

_然后她开始奔跑。她在夜里跑了数个钟头，四肢着地地飞奔，马不停蹄，仿佛是有魔鬼追在身后。而威尔一路跟随，在她头顶的树间飞掠，_ _他_ _想_ _道_ _，的确_ _如此_ _。_

“威尔？”

威尔眨了眨眼睛，莱克特医生站在他面前。他们已经走到了别处——威尔站在后门旁，俯瞰着通往林间的小路。他的大脑飞转。“我们一直认为我们要找的凶手有一套明确的作案手法。”

“你认为这是你的吸血鬼干的？”

“我敢肯定，”威尔说，“这是民间传说——一个男人发现他要娶的年轻女子是个吸血鬼。他勒住她，整晚骑着她，直到她倒在地上力竭而亡。不过他也泄露了自己。”

“喔？”莱克特医生问道，被勾起了好奇。

“现在我在这里的原因已经在镇上传开了，那个吸血鬼也知道了。这是给我的信息，但他犯了一个错误。流言只能传这么远。它把我的搜索范围缩小了不少。”

“也许，”莱克特医生斟酌道，“那便是他的意图。”

威尔目光敏锐而质疑地看向他。“你觉得他是在嘲笑我吗?”

“或者，”莱克特医生说，“也许他发起了一场挑战。”

威尔考虑了一下，脑子里 漫游 着各种可能性。“我得把你的书从头再过一遍，”他最后说，“这改变了一切。如果他以前也这么杀过人，这可能会为他的身份提供更多线索。”

“如果这个吸血鬼对你有个人兴趣，你可能根本无需知道他的位置。”莱克特医生说，“也许他会来找你。”

回顾往事 ，威尔会意识到，有太多关于他命运的迹象，都被自己忽略了。

*

在令人沮丧的一天之后，威尔又翻看了一遍医疗记录，这一次他在寻找任何不同寻常的细节，不管死因是什么，也不管受害者的社会地位如何，威尔的脑袋一直在狂跳。数据太多，无法进一步缩小范围。当大钟敲过七次时，莱克特医生进来把他拉出了书房。

确如他所言， 莱克特医生是个出色的厨师。阿比盖尔给他们端来了一道菜又一道的菜——撒着茴香的番茄奶油浓汤和烤门斯特干酪，随后是佐香草烤野兔，裹以熏肉，配上红醋栗果冻，盖有 香煎 蘑菇与特制土豆。在此期间，莱克特一直亲自替威尔满上醇厚的烈性红酒。

“阿比盖尔，”威尔在她端完菜离开房间后说道。他摸了摸自己的脖颈，正是她伤疤所在之处。“她的……父亲?”

莱克特医生正准备咬下一口食物，凝视着他，又放下了叉子。“是的，”他说，“当时我在勃兰登堡。加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯是个病人，患有妄想症。幻觉 使 他在街上攻击陌生人。我被叫去评估情况，当我到达时，我发现他已经袭击了他的家人。我设法救下了阿比盖尔，对他的妻子，我虽有心帮忙，却已无力回天。”

“那你收了她，还真是好心。”威尔说，言下之意心照不宣。

莱克特微微一笑，他的表情就像思绪飘远。“她让我想起了我妹妹，”他说。

“哦。”威尔盯着自己的盘子，把它放回原处，“我不是——”

“无妨，”莱克特向他保证，“你并非第一个做出这种假设的人，我想你也不会是最后一个。我在阿比盖尔身上看到了巨大的潜力，我不会任这种潜力被扼杀。像她这样年纪的女孩，成了孤儿，无依无靠，所以我就将她收入我的羽翼下了。”

“对不起，”威尔说，“那很失礼。”

“我总觉得你对社交礼节并不那么上心，”莱克特医生说。

威尔耸耸肩，笑了声。“是的，呃……在别人的思想和情感的不断冲击下，你很难去在乎更多。我花了很多精力试图忽视这一切。”

“情有可原，”莱克特医生说，“你有没有想过控制自己能力的方法？如果你愿意的话，在你与外界之间设起屏障。”

“你说得好像我能读心似的，”威尔说。也许是因为酒酿，也许是佳肴，但他开始感到轻松自在。当然莱克特那简单平和不露锋芒的头脑也有所助益。没有无穷无尽的思绪向他袭来。

莱克特医生对他从容一笑。那以一种出乎意料的方式软化了他的面容。“不，威尔，你身上并没有什么超自然的东西。”

阿比盖尔清理了他们的盘子，莱克特医生把威尔送进了书房，去准备甜点。他的脑子里有个声音，听起来很可疑地 像杰克·克劳福德，说他可以利用这个机会继续调查……不过这儿的椅子比客厅里大上许多，也要舒服得多，而且摆放得靠近火炉。

威尔坐了下来，凝视着闪烁的火焰，莱克特回来时，他发现自己已在睡梦边缘。他端来的盘子上有一杯馥郁的浓咖啡，还有盛在橘皮里、饰以覆盆子的醇厚黑布丁。威尔初尝一口就呻吟起来。

“这太堕落了，汉尼拔。”用他的名字别无原因，只是出于好奇，威尔想看看这会对他造成什么影响。眼角上愉悦的纹路。他流露出自得的喜色来。

“这是我最爱的一道烹饪。”莱克特说，“除了阿比盖尔和我自己，我很少有机会为别人下厨。”

“真是遗憾，”威尔说，“这太美味了。我都不知道我上一次有这口福是什么时候了——我几乎要在布丁里睡着了。”

莱克特把他的咖啡推得更近了，但即使喝完咖啡，威尔还是觉得昏昏欲睡，晕头转向。“我得回旅馆去了。”

“请容我同你一道，”莱克特说。

威尔站了起来，开口欲拒，他绊了一下，抓住椅背稳住了自己。莱克特开口时，语气不容争辩：“威尔，有个杀人犯正在逍遥法外，我不能让你在这种情况下一个人走。”

“那你就要一个人回家了。”威尔抗议道。他揉着眼穴，试图平息突如其来的抽痛。他身体摇晃着，莱克特一把抓住他，力道几乎揉伤威尔的胳膊。

“我向你保证，我能照顾好自己，”莱克特说。他看上去无比愉悦，“不过，如果你担心的话，今晚你可以留下。这里有的是地方。”

“不，”威尔说，“我——我不能，我不——”

“威尔。“莱克特的语气很坚定，他突然将手抚上威尔的脸，“恐怕我必须坚持。”

莱克特搂着他的背，陪他走回旅馆。虽然威尔站立不稳，但他所有的感觉都增强了。他能听到涓涓细流的潺湲之声，每一阵穿过树叶与枝桠的风，能感受到它在 每一缕发丝上荡漾起的涟漪，能看到每一片雪花折射月光泛出的晕彩。它是有气味的，他以前怎么就没注意到呢?干净的、化学的味道。

站在门口，莱克特带着分明的厌恶环视了眼周遭。“接下来的路你能自己走吗?”他问道。

威尔抬头看了眼挂在头顶上的大蒜。“这儿的装饰确实不尽人意。”他说，“谢谢你送我回来。”

莱克特双手握住威尔的手，有那么片刻，威尔不敢置信地屏住了呼吸，以为他要吻他的手。但他只是那么握了一会儿，盯着威尔的眼睛，像在寻找着什么东西。不管那是什么，他找到了，并点了一下头。“好眠，威尔。”

即使在莱克特走后，威尔进了房间，他还是能感受到汉尼拔目光落在自己身上的分量。

*

早晨来得太快。威尔又一次梦到了迷宫般的走廊。这一次，在他漫步时，墙壁从摇摇欲坠的石头变成了木纹，最后变成了密密层层的林木。树枝在头顶上弯成拱形，像布匹一样密织着，遮蔽天空。

比上次过了更久他才感到疲惫，但他仍然被追着。他不止一次地试图从树丛中挤过去。透过罅隙钻入的那几缕薄光 召唤着他， 引他进入阳光与安全的地带，但总是没有足够的空间放他通行。

他的尾随者一如既往地穷追不舍。威尔刚跑不久，就被脚下错节的盘根绊了一跤，踉跄向前。再一次的，他来到了一片巨大的空地，那儿的树木形态澄明而向上伸展、向外敞开，让月光流入，洒在基座上。残日已经落尽，威尔欲诉无言。

他走上台阶，爬上棺木，放慢了脚步。树根虯曲地爬上石头，爬过松木的侧面，外部覆盖着树叶与卷曲的常青藤，内部铺着绒绒碧苔。

威尔犹豫地摸了下——他被一种古怪莫名的冲动驱使着往里面爬。去感受苔藓贴上自己裸露的皮肤。里面是姹紫嫣红——从明亮的、鲜艳的黄绿到酢酱草的天蓝，再到深邃的森绿，它是有生命的，响应着他的触摸，与他的皮肤相遇。柔软如天鹅绒般，散发着泥土的芳香。

威尔被棺木与里面的内容征服了，他完全忘记了追他的人，直到，又一次的，一只手搭在他的背上。他的手指如冰一样沿着他的脊椎轻点。威尔颤抖起来，却不是因为寒冷。

鼻子沿着威尔的项颈向上游移，刻意而无谓的过分吹气。呼出的气流如爱抚一般拂过他的下颔，接着是真正的以手爱抚，将他的头偏向一边，露出紧绷的脖颈。

威尔几乎呼吸过度，他大口地喘着粗气，双拳紧握在青苔上，抓得满手。他的嘴柔软而干燥，似有若无地掠过他暴露脆弱跳动着的脉搏。他意识到自己的兴奋，感觉到遥远却绵绵不绝的渴痛，但他所有的注意力都集中在那张嘴上，双唇分开，舌头紧贴着他的皮肤，还有极轻微的吮吸，随后是两点尖利向他 施压，准备咬下。

然后，他醒了，无可救药地硬着，臀发了疯似的地往床垫里蹭去。威尔踢开床单，裹起睡袍，把手伸进亵裤里。在碰到勃起时，他几乎如释重负地呜咽出声，但这一切都错得离谱。他的手太热，汗水太湿。他所渴望的是那双冰冷的手。就在即将圆满的那一刻被剥夺梦境，这是多么不公啊。

他是多么渴望那种被穿透的感觉。一想到那种相连，想到能以那样亲密的方式被了解，就将他推上了高潮，射了自己满手。他把呻吟声闷在枕头里，胯部一遍又一遍地抵进拳握里，激发的快感比他过去所习惯的要漫长得多。

躺在那里，喘着气，手上的精液开始凝干 ，威尔不得不重新审视自己的想法。他在梦中所有的感受，他可以借口原谅，也可以置之不理。威尔多年来总是梦见自己在做可怕的事情，并把它们当作操练来享受。

不，这一觉醒来缺乏立即的反感， 而 是一种挥之不去的愉悦。威尔并不是一个特别耽溺感官的人，他当然更从未有过被刺穿的欲望，无论任何意义上的。

在他与杰克共事的所有时间里，在他所做的一切调研中，他从未发现过他们所猎捕的生物有什么吸引力。其中毫无浪漫，他对自己感到彻头彻尾的羞愧。谢天谢地，杰克这次没来。威尔不确定沉浸在这样幻想中的自己，是否还能面对他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Žiburinis，什布里尼斯，是立陶宛神话中的黑暗神之一，传说住在森林里，形象是发着磷光的骷髅。


	3. Set Their Sights Upon Their Prey·虎视眈眈

日头太盛。威尔的脑袋快要裂开了——有太多刺激令他无法完全消化。每一片残叶上的脉络，每一道树皮上的纹理，小镇人忙于日常事务时的掎裳连袂，河水从冰里汩汩冒出流金泛白带蓝的色彩。

威尔躲在建筑物之间，进入杂货店遮阳蓬的隐蔽下。靠着墙，闭上眼，他将手指按入太阳穴。宿醉对他来说并不罕见，但这次有点过头了。而且再说了，他喝得通常是烈性酒，而非汉尼拔提供的那种浓郁的、隐约带有果味的葡萄酒。

阿比盖尔将威尔领进书房，汉尼拔一看到他的脸，就消失在厨房里，又拿着一杯咖啡回来了。喝下一口后，威尔感觉好了些。第一杯下肚时，头痛几乎完全消失了。

现在，在看到他们的吸血鬼对马厩里那个姑娘做的好事后，威尔被迫重新评估起一切。昨天，他被大量的新数据压垮了，他进入杀害她的凶手的大脑时所看到的一切让他无比震惊。凶手现在意识到了他的存在，并发出了一条信息。

今天，威尔划定了一些准则以缩小这个庞大的名单。不幸的是，关于尸体是如何被发现的，并没有太多的详细记录，如果房间里或尸体上有任何奇怪的细节就好了——人们大多只关注死因与致命伤。

威尔的部分投射能力与他广泛的记忆使他能够从写在其上的东西里推断，并从细节中重构所发生的事情。大多数的死亡都很简单明了，平平无奇。许多是由疾病、肺炎或流感、手术或产后感染分娩造成的。也不乏心脏病、中风，偶尔还有痨病。

有那么几件凶杀案，又有几件屈指可数的不明凶杀案，大多数都出现在杰克最初的研究中。还有几件，即使以威尔——多年浸淫在阅读杰克的陈述报告与目睹不计其数的瘆人罪案现场——的标准来看，也很奇怪。

一名死于七月中旬的年轻女子，发现尸体被盖在情人的坟茔上，周围环绕着粉红两色玫瑰编织的花环。一位从大教堂的塔尖上坠落而奇迹般生还，几天后却被发现已死的神甫，只在左手无名指上留有一道咬痕。一个被发现坐于城市广场之上，半身被雪覆盖着，摆出一副恳求姿势，双手高举过头顶，将自己心脏捧在掌托里的地主。

这些记录跨越几十年，相隔百里外，而有些着实令人费解。莱克特医生当天最后一次会诊是一名临产的孕妇，在他结束后，威尔把在他工作期间整理出来的类似事件列表拿去询问。

“汉尼拔，”他喊道，“你还记得诺克斯太太的案子吗？”威尔并没有刻意用汉尼拔的名字叫他，只是碰巧。他没有忽视汉尼拔眼中得意的喜色，接着是对那个女人名字的短暂厌恶，但他很快就抑制住了。考虑到这人一般温文尔雅的风度，威尔被激起了兴趣。

“诺克斯夫人，”汉尼拔重复道，走进房间拿起威尔面前摊开的日志，“她的三个孩子在一周前淹死了。父亲悲痛欲绝，可诺克斯夫人在他们的遗体被发现与埋葬的整个过程期间仍然一派坚忍、无动于衷。许多人怀疑她是否与他们的死亡有关。”

不幸的是，这对威尔来说并不是一个令人震惊的想法。他见过母亲对孩子做出的可怖行径。他看得出这对汉尼拔的影响很大，尽管他藏得很好。威尔不禁想起了汉尼拔的妹妹——虽然他说的话没怎么暗示，但威尔知道他的妹妹已经不在人世了。与这个女人有关的一些事勾起了那丝旧痛。

汉尼拔把书放回桌上，带着明显的漠然嗤鼻道：“诺克斯夫人身上有两道很深的伤口，腹部两侧各有一处，悬在孩子们被挖出的尸体上方，让他们沐浴在她的鲜血中。从来没有展开过多少调查——所有当事人的普遍共识是，正义已得到了伸张。”

“有一个能追溯到2世纪的记载，”威尔说，“一位母亲暴怒之下杀死了自己的孩子。然后，悲不自禁的她自击身侧将血浇在他们的尸体上，把他们带回人世。这种血淋淋的民间传说，在当时，是教会传统的一部分。通过圣血隐喻死亡与重生的主题。”

“你是说这是你的吸血鬼做的？他想让这些孩子复原？”汉尼拔走到炉边，双手放在背后，面朝火炉。他的语气莫测难辨，“听起来并不像你所描述的那个恶毒的刽子手。”

“这很新奇，”威尔同意道，“如果这是那个吸血鬼干的，那就会改变我对他的最初侧写了。这种在很长一段时间内犯下多次类似谋杀的人，通常会表现出相同的行为。有能力实施这种不分青红皂白的暴力、把受害者视为非人的人，就是无法形成情感依恋或感同身受的人。”

“啊，但你是在试图把人类的行为归于一种你认为不是人类的生物身上。”汉尼拔回头投来一眼，他的脸被闪烁的火光照亮，在那一瞬间，威尔产生了一个荒谬的想法，认为 _汉尼拔_ 看起来十分不像人类。“如果你承认你所追捕的这种生物违反自然规律与物理规律，你如何能指望从人类的动机方面来理解它的动机呢？”

“我想你是对的。”威尔摇摇头，看着在汉尼拔脸上浮游的阴影，一边清除笼罩在他身上的诡异感，“如果真是这样，我都不知道我到底是在这里干什么了。”他沮丧地砰的一声合上日志，“我很可能把一切都搞错了。”

“喔，我表示怀疑，”汉尼拔说，“我敢打赌，从你对他罪案现场的详细描述来看，你所发现的东西是相当准确的。可纵然有骄人的技能，你也不能指望从医检记录中获得同样程度的理解——尤其是那些几乎没有或根本没有描述死亡是如何或在哪里发生的记录。”

威尔的肩膀在挫败中耷拉下来，汉尼拔接着道：“恕我冒昧，但似乎你更感兴趣的是了解你的吸血鬼的动机，而非真正地将他缉拿归案。”

“我——”威尔猝不及防，“嗯……是的，我很想了解他，”他结结巴巴地说。“但那并不意味着——我当然要逮捕他了。他杀了数十个无辜的人——很可能比杰克和我所了解的还要多。他需要被制止。我得阻止他。”

汉尼拔选择对此不予置评。他走到桌边，从威尔手里抽出日志，把它放在最上面。“过去几天你一直工作到筋疲力尽，连续数小时埋头看这些日志。你应该让你的眼睛与头脑休息恢复下了。”

威尔抬起头看着汉尼拔，向他苦笑了一下。“这是你的医疗意见吗？”

再一次的，威尔被汉尼拔那改变了整张脸的微笑惊到了，那让他看起来更加温暖。“医嘱不可违，”他说。他那逗人的语调使威尔的脸莫名其妙地热了起来。“你愿意再留下来吃晚饭吗？”

“我不想麻烦——”威尔说，“莱克特医生，你对我的出现已经很宽容了。”

“请叫我汉尼拔。我向你保证，这不仅仅是容忍。你的工作十分引人入胜，你的陪伴是极受欢迎的。”

“那个……”威尔低下头，在汉尼拔的注视下，他有些害臊，“你的烹饪，还有陪伴，也都是数一数二的。”

莱克特的厨房和他家里的其他地方一样整洁得无可挑剔，现代化的设施一应俱全。这完全是一种超现实的体验。除了调查在厨房里发生的凶杀案，威尔都不记得他最后一次进厨房是什么时候了。他的教授寝房里有一个小炉灶，但他大部分的饭是在餐堂或食肆里吃的。

那些威尔被邀请到朋友与同事家里吃饭的夜，对他们来说是一种善行，以表达对他上门做客的需要。威尔从来没有费心指出，凡是头脑正常的人，谁也不会多找他作伴的。然而，这是汉尼拔，他不必施善，也没有理由在允许威尔使用他的记录与家当之外再施予任何恩惠。允许威尔进入这个私人的、家庭的领域。

汉尼拔为自己做饭是够奇怪的，但这可以被视为富人的怪行。即便如此，客人也不该被邀请入厨。这是不妥……而且私人的。汉尼拔脱掉西装外套，卷起袖子，在腰间系上一条素色的围裙。威尔把目光移开，仿佛看到了什么下流的东西。

“我能帮什么忙吗？”提供帮助似乎不太合适，但话说回来，不提供帮助又可能会被认作无礼。威尔根本不知道别人给你做饭时该怎么做才算得体。

“放松便好，”汉尼拔说着，把威尔引到长木桌前，“也许晚饭后我可以为你弹琴。阿比盖尔有一副动人的歌喉。”

“那听起来挺好的。”威尔这么说不仅是出于礼貌。他自己没有音乐爱好，但他喜欢听。他真正享受人情聚餐的唯一部分就是之后提供的音乐。算上他离开前那些与杰克一起呆到很晚的时候，和自此之后的游历，已经有一段时间了。

“现在，喝一杯吧。”汉尼拔给威尔递上一杯饰有新鲜橙片的波尔图葡萄酒，把它端到他面前。从他拥有的一切奢华与他的穿着来看，威尔知道这个人一定很富有，但这似乎是一种特别炫耀的表现。进口橙子，在隆冬时节。

汉尼拔先做了张馅饼皮，威尔发现自己正盯着那个男人修长有致的手指，上边沾满了面粉与黄油，他把面团揉在一起，然后熟练地将其提起，在烤盘上盖上一层薄薄的面皮。威尔从没想过看别人做饭会这么有趣。

汉尼拔注意到威尔专注的目光，便打破了他们之间的沉默。“我对你的工作已了解甚多，威尔，但对你个人却所知甚少，”他边说，边倒入预备好的馅料——浇上浓稠红色酱汁的牛排与蔬菜——又覆上第二层面皮。

威尔嗤之以鼻，喝了口酒。这是一种他以前从未喝过的美妙调合，虽然很冷，回味起来却倍感温暖。“就个人而言，我没什么有趣的地方。你已经看到了最有趣的部分。”

汉尼拔停顿了下，把面皮边缘压出整齐的波纹状，而后抬头，朝威尔一挑眉。“我对此表示怀疑。”威尔觉得眼里有一股热气，就像一只手贴在他的脸颊上。他在座位上挪动了一下身子，移开目光，又喝了一大口酒来遮掩。

“呃，我不知道。”威尔不舒服地耸了耸肩。他只习惯于讲课，或与同事谈论他们的工作。“我说的话可能都不适合在餐桌上交谈。不是很下饭。”

“几乎没有什么能让我失去食欲的。”汉尼拔说。

“我对你也一无所知，”威尔指出，极力想把话题从自己身上引开。

汉尼拔把派放进烤箱，关上门，查看炉子上的炖锅。他打开盖子，威尔闻到了烤西葫芦浓郁的奶油味与各种香草和调料，在空气中弥漫开来。他搅拌了一下，把细细切末的辣椒洒在汤上，盖上锅盖，走过来坐在威尔对面。

“我认为你从我们在一起的短暂时光里收集到了不少东西，”他把胳膊肘支在桌子上说，“我想，你会发现很难不去拼凑那些与你共度重要时光之人的个人历史。”

“又不是故意的。”威尔嘟囔道。他知道大多数人认为这是对隐私的侵犯。这只是他尽量避免社交场合的众多原因之一。

“我并不介意，”汉尼拔说，“事实上，我很想知道你了解到了多少。”他的语气里有一种挑战的意味，让威尔坐得更直了，挺直肩膀，眼睛直盯着汉尼拔的。

“好吧，”他说，“但记住这可是你自找的。”

汉尼拔摊开双手做了一个宽宏大量的手势。威尔眯起眼睛，然后闭上了，回忆起他在汉尼拔家里看到的东西——在他脑海里储存和建档的桩桩件件的细节，虽然一开始他并没有细想它们。

客厅里那个姑娘的画像与书房里桌上的素描，她有着跟汉尼拔一样的颧骨和丰满的嘴唇；装饰；从地板排列到天花板的书籍，钢琴，汉尼拔的衣服；他右手中指上戴着的那枚磨损的金戒，古老而陌生的语言镌刻在一大块光洁的琥珀上。

在威尔平静的头脑中，在那个秋日的午后，在两脚间回旋、拍打着的河水里，他能回忆起这一切，甚至更多。

“你的家族历史悠久——可以追溯到立陶宛王国的建立，也许更远。你有头衔，但你不炫耀它；你宁愿避免它所带来的关注。你喜欢在这里修行，即使你并不需要，家族财富足以供养你的生活。”

“现在的你在这个世界上孑然一身——你曾与你妹妹十分亲近，可她逝世了。”这是一场创伤性的痛失，威尔保留了这个细节，不愿强调。汉尼拔说他认他已经准备好了，但他不可能预料到威尔会看到多少。

“你留学海外，先是英国，辗转亚洲，最后在德国定居。你备受尊重，为自己赢得了名誉与生活，但你回来是出于义务。你憎恨占领，憎恨俄军对立陶宛文化与语言愈演愈烈的赶尽杀绝。你的存在是一种抵抗的行为，是在尽你之责来保护属于你人民的历史。”

威尔感到自己皮肤上的轻蹭，吃惊地睁开了眼睛。汉尼拔那柔软、冰冷的手指在他的手背上。威尔眨了眨眼，盯着他们相触的地方。汉尼拔分开手指，沿着威尔拇指与腕侧的峦弧轻柔推进，似有若无地游走在脆弱的神经上。他颤了颤，缩回手，抬头看着汉尼拔，这人对自己的贸然毫无悔意，也丝毫不觉尴尬。

有那么片刻，威尔的喉咙哽住了。他考虑过要斥责莱克特，竟对威尔如此放肆。然而，威尔又对汉尼拔的思想为所欲为，他知道，这是一种更亲密、更恶劣的罪行。

汉尼拔眼中的光芒表明他并不介意，威尔便让紧张从他的身体里流出。他的手又一次轻柔地；落在桌上，小心翼翼地前挪了挪，直到他们的手指刚好碰在一起。汉尼拔舔了舔唇，舌头闪现，鲜红而湿润，还有那口弯弯的白牙。威尔感到腹中一阵隐痛。

“你的头脑真是非凡卓绝，威尔，”汉尼拔说，“你的观察力，你的记忆力。”他伸出手，手指轻拂过威尔的太阳穴，沿着脸颊的轮廓向下。

威尔被汉尼拔的目光吸引住了，他的眼睛在温暖的微光中闪着褐红。他握住汉尼拔的手，拇指夹在精致的骨骼间，而后将其放回桌上，假装要看那上面的戒指。他清了清嗓子，轻点了下上面的雕刻，说道：“是斯拉夫语吗？”

“波罗的语[注1]，”汉尼拔纠正。他指着内容，“莱克托斯，立图宛[注2]公爵——这是最接近当时我的本族语言的说法。确切的年份没有记载，不过肯定是在8世纪的后半叶。”

“现在轮到你了，”汉尼拔说，声音堪甚耳语。

厨房里很暖和，潮湿的热气令威尔想拉扯衣领，也许解开一两个扣子。这使他的头发卷曲起来贴在太阳穴上，汉尼拔的面颊染上绯色。理智上威尔知道，这是一种极其危险的情况，但他却突然感到一种古怪的安全，于是他老老实实地回答了这个问题。

“我的家族并不古老，”他说，“我母亲是个演员。也许现在还是，我不知道。”他感伤地摇了摇头。“她离开的时候我还很年轻。我父亲……我甚至不确定他是不是我的父亲，但他是个好人。他爱我的母亲，不想让她蒙耻受诟，所以他娶了她。”

“60年代，他和父母从苏格兰迁家，在纽约定居，后来又跟着我妈到了新奥尔良，在她走后我们还住在那里。他是个船夫，一次要出海好几个月，是房东太太一直照顾着我，直到我长大能自己照顾自己。”

直到现在，凝视着汉尼拔身后火光明灭的壁炉，他才想起距离他上次给父亲写信却石沉大海已经过去多久了。“我甚至不确定他是否还活着。我已经五年没跟他说过话了。”

“在很多方面，你和我一样是个孤儿，”汉尼拔以一种超脱的、就事论事的态度说道。威尔意识到他没有试图表示任何同情。

“我想他是爱我的，就像他知道的那样。”威尔说。重要的是要解释，要为这个竭尽全力抚养他的人辩护。“他把他所知的关于船只与钓鱼的一切都教给了我。我想他一直以为我最终会加入他。当我离家去上大学时，我们的关系变得疏远了。他无法理解我想从生活中得到什么，我也无法理解他是如何满足于他现有的生活。我们便形同陌路了。”沉默随着他的话音落下，在他们之间悬停，却出乎意料地令人感到舒适。静听周围，威尔敏锐地意识到房子里外皆是声音——炉子上的液体在微微沸腾，风在窗玻璃上呼啸，阿比盖尔在楼上某个地方走动，一扇门关上了。

“我改变主意了，”汉尼拔过了一会儿说，“你可以帮忙做晚饭——来吧。”他走到炉灶边，威尔在后面跟着。虽然很感激话题的改变，但他惊讶地发现，他其实并不后悔分享了自己所拥有的东西。事实上，这感觉就像释下了肩上的重担。

他们一起做了汤，威尔捣着西葫芦，而汉尼拔继续给汤加浓。等他们把西葫芦放回锅里时，馅饼已经做好。汉尼拔从他的酒窖里挑了一瓶酒，留威尔端晚餐上桌。这一次，他们设了三个位置——不是面面相对，而是一个坐在桌子上座，另两把分置左右。

仿佛被食物的香味召唤，阿比盖尔出现在门口。她的日常洋装，高领，前襟有两排纽扣，后面拖着整齐的小裙撑，头发在脑后扎成一个发髻，让她看上十分肃穆。庄重而悲伤。

她的晚礼服就要时髦得多了——一件光滑的祖母绿天鹅绒长裙，缀着白色蕾丝，有些人可能会认为它够不端庄。此时她的头发半垂着挽成圈，看上去既年轻又轻盈。她看见威尔时，拨弄着遮掩疤痕的颈链，朝他轻松地微微一笑。

“我很高兴你能留下来，”她用英语说，带着浓重的口音，“有客人来吃饭真是太好了。”

威尔不自在地笑了声，一边揉着自己的后脖颈。他可能该为自己是个多么糟糕的客人而提前道歉，但汉尼拔选择了在那个时候携酒回来，说：“是的，新鲜血液总是能改善情绪。”

阿比盖尔翻了个白眼，威尔感到一阵内疚，因为他一直在暗示汉尼拔与她的关系根本不是父爱。可从他们彼此的眼神中，可以清楚地看出他们之间那种亲密的、家庭般的轻松。

阿比盖尔是餐桌上令人愉快的新成员。只有这么年轻的人才会这么活泼、这么伶俐。威尔可以更深入地探索，看到她的父亲在她身体之外留下的伤疤，但他不想这么做。他想维持这种连她自己也开始相信的假象。

虽然她可能只比他小十岁，威尔却对她有一种陌生的、父亲般的保护欲——就像他对他调查的那些罪案的受害者的同情一样，只是这个人活了下来，这让他无比高兴。

也许是先前有关家庭与孤儿的谈话使他产生了这种想法，但在这张桌子上，威尔感到很自在。多么可笑，他与实际上的陌生人在一起时，竟比与最亲密的朋友在一起更坦然，更自由。

晚饭后，汉尼拔与阿比盖尔如约轮流弹了钢琴，阿比盖尔确实有一副婉转的歌喉，用德语唱了一些民歌，还坑坑巴巴地唱了些汉尼拔教她的波兰与立陶宛的民谣。无论他们俩再怎么哄再怎么骗，威尔也不会跟着一起唱，但他看着他们，脸上带着真诚的、发自心底的微笑，不仅是因炉火，还因为他们的在场而感到温暖。

尽管这个案子给了他很大的压力，今晚仍是个不错的短暂休憩。酒精又一次让他晕头转向，不过这一次汉尼拔提出送他回家时威尔并没有表示反对。阿比盖尔冲动地拥抱了他一下，道了晚安，威尔则在她的头顶上给了宠溺的一笑，汉尼拔回敬以一副他自己的恨铁不成钢的表情。

他们肩并肩走在泥泞不堪的雪地上，与前一晚一样，威尔被照亮夜空的月光迷晕了头——几乎比今晨的天光还要明亮，不过他把这归结于他那不幸的头痛。

远远传来令人心醉神迷的乐声，在风中飘荡。他说想必是有场宴会，汉尼拔轻哼一声，却没作进一步的评论。威尔瞥了他一眼，看到他唇边露出奇怪的暗笑。威尔感觉到自己也在回以微笑，虽然他无法解释自己为什么那么高兴。

这种想法在威尔的头脑中闪过，不请自来，不受欢迎：这次散步符合他对情人间漫步的设想，这真是太蠢了。当汉尼拔再次在旅店外停步，紧握威尔的双手时，这种感觉更加强烈了。

里面传来了泽勒与镇上人在酒肆里哄闹的说话声，但在外面，在这寂静的夜晚里，威尔的呼吸在空气中化作云雾，他觉得整个世上仿佛除了汉尼拔与他自己之外，再无旁人。

威尔屏息静气地等待着汉尼拔的行动。但和以前一样，他只是盯着威尔的眼睛看了良久，最后颔首，说道：“好眠，威尔。”

威尔恍惚地走进客栈，穿过大厅，朝楼梯走去。他突然感到精疲力竭，而且极为沉重，几乎没有注意到周围的人，直到一只手抓住了他的胳膊肘。他吓了一跳，转过身去，发现贝弗利正盯着他看，眉头皱成一团。她空着的那只手拿着一支蜡烛。

“怎么了吗？”威尔心不在焉地问她。他的思绪飘向远方，飘回汉尼拔在厨房微弱的煤气灯下的目光。他从未见过虹膜上拥有这种颜色的人，那是只在阴影里才会出现的褐红。威尔突然不甚好奇，想知道它们只有在最微弱的烛火下会是什么模样。

“格雷厄姆教授？”贝弗利摇了摇他的胳膊，威尔意识到她一定说了什么。

“很抱歉。我一直睡不好；我很累了，”他说，为自己找个借口，转身欲上楼去。贝弗利抓住了他。

“是的，”她同意道，“遗憾的是墙很薄。我通常不会提起它，但考虑到你所追捕的是什么，以及多么……你在噩梦里受惊的声音……”

威尔窘迫不堪，一动不动地盯着脚下的地板。“对不起，”他又说了一遍，“很多时候，我的工作让我行走在黑暗、曲折的道路上，很难逃离——尤其是在梦中。”

“请别，”贝弗利说，她的声音和蔼而又尴尬，“不必为此道歉。我很抱歉提了这件事。只是……”她咬着唇，回头一看，她的丈夫正用一种隐隐不赞成的表情看着他们。

“贝弗利？”威尔问，虽然他的脸烧得通红，但还是很好奇。

“我丈夫，和当地人一样，认为这只是迷信。他们假装看不见眼前的东西。随着时间的推移和对报复的恐惧，俄国人把这些神话与民间传说埋葬了，但是在我们之前拥有这家旅馆的老妇人会给我讲这些故事。魔鬼与幽灵会出没于这片森林。起初我不相信，但我在这里住得够久了。有些事情我无法解释。”

她把蜡烛塞到威尔手里，说：“根据一些民间传说，如果你在床上画个蜡圈，让蜡烛在你睡觉时燃烧，它就会保护你的梦不受邪灵侵扰。”

纵然羞愧，威尔还是被这一举动感动到了。“谢谢你，”他热切地对她说，手指紧捂住蜡烛。

在房间里，他拉上窗帘，洗了个热水澡，这让他感到放松与酣甜，又囫囵灌了一壶水，希望能减轻不可避免的宿醉带来的影响，随后点燃蜡烛。他不得不把床从墙边拖出来以围成一个圈，开始在木地板上滴蜡时，又感到有点内疚。再一次的，他得到了女房东的默认。

威尔并没有抱着任何特别的希望，觉得那溅得满地的、倾斜的圈能让他摆脱噩梦的困扰。他梦中的怪物来自他自己的思想，而非外界。

他爬上了床，把被子拉到下巴，烛光在气流中摇曳，房间里投射出诡异的、闪烁的阴影。威尔的思绪又回到那双罕见的红瞳上，几分钟后，他便沉沉睡去了，脑子里全是汉尼拔·莱克特。

*

威尔醒来时，蜡烛已经熄灭，房间里一片漆黑。窗帘的边缘甚至没投进一丝月光。屋里也没有堆成一叠的微弱的、发光的余烬，这也许可以解释为什么房间里这么冷。

威尔坐起身，摸瞎去够床头柜上的灯，但手指除了空气之外什么也找不到。威尔感到好奇，心跳加快了一点，他把双腿摆到床边，但并没有在冰冷的木地板上休息，地上满是灰尘，而且凹凸不平。

他站起来，小心翼翼地抬足、落步，伸出双手，但走了几分钟后，什么也没有。没有任何障碍。地面很容易穿行，即使在黑暗中——他也不怕摔倒。虽然有点冷，但这是初雪后宁静、舒适的凉夜。他只穿着睡袍，却并没有觉得不适。

这不是先前夜晚里曲折的回廊，也不是茂密的森林。黑暗中没有别的东西在跟踪他的脚步。没有逃跑的动力，不必害怕如果他不逃跑会发生什么。虽然天很黑，威尔却感到很安全。他停下来坐下时，地面突然变得柔软，就像他醒来时身上的 起绒被面 一样，他躺了下来。

他说不出在那里休息了多久，仰卧了多久，但那是一种极其宁静的感觉。然而，渐渐地，他意识到地平线的边缘出现了一道越来越亮的光——直到现在他才意识到它的存在。微弱的，发光的灰色向上、向内蔓延，并且——

刹那之间，伴着一声巨响，一股气流吹过威尔的头发，在他的睡袍末端荡漾，从森林与回廊里来的存在，随之一起出现了。它上潜浮出表面，在黑暗里跨坐在威尔身上。威尔只能看到它幽幽闪烁的眼睛，反射着微弱的光线。

“聪明的男孩，”它嘶嘶道，那抑扬顿挫的声音听起来有种熟悉感，“你一定不会觉得这能耽误我多久吧？”

威尔颤抖着，不是因为它身体冰冷的压迫，而是因为他自己的反应——他的血液似乎在回应他的触摸。“不，”他低声说，“我不认为这会让你远离我。”

那生物轻笑着，嘴抵上威尔的喉咙，声音既残忍又深情。无意中，威尔艰难吞咽了下，使尖锐的牙齿更深入敏感的皮肤。冰冷的手指上是修剪整齐的薄削指甲，游移向下，把威尔睡袍的布料拉到一边。

那些牙齿紧随其后，刮擦着，却没有咬开肉，落在颈肩相连处，紧贴在那里，仿佛威尔就是专门为此而模刻。前景既令人兴奋，又令人不安。

“喔，”那生物发出低沉的喉音，“我会细细品味你的每一滴，威尔·格雷厄姆。”

*

威尔醒了，浑身冷汗。窗户大开着，窗帘在刺骨的寒风中飘动，在明亮的晨光中，威尔可以看到圆圈被打破的地方。五道细线扒开蜡缝，刻在下面的木地板上，威尔仍能感觉到脖颈上那道触摸的残魂，就仿佛那只冰冷的手在他身上烙下了一个记号。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 波罗的语，印欧语系一族，大部分已在历史中消亡，现仅存立陶宛语与拉脱维亚语。  
> 2\. 立陶宛的名字最早是在公元1009年3月9日的《奎德林堡编年史》中被提起，当时的称呼是Lituae (拉丁语Litua的属格形式)。
> 
> 作者原话：我真希望能阻止老汉在薇身上玩这些残酷的游戏，但是他玩得正开心呢……


	4. Just Dying for the Thrill·磨爪霍霍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 部分台词借用或改述自S2E9 Shiizakana

笔直坐着，心脏在胸膛里狂跳，威尔感到自己在半睡半醒间徘徊。不知何处有个婴儿在号啕，人声从窗外的世界传入，拔高至恐慌。虽然话传到了威尔的耳中，他却无法理解，太仓皇，太疯狂，甚至没有翻译的希望。

有人在敲门，威尔匆忙裹住自己去开门，结果被绊了一跤。他摸索了一会儿才解开，意识到那是他的睡衣，被撕成碎片，散落在周围。他从椅子上抓起长袍，系在腰间，猛地打开门。

莫莉站在那里，胸前抱着哇哇大哭的婴儿。她衣冠不整，发髻零散，眼底抹黑，粗暴地拍着孩子的后背。她飞快扫了眼房间，嘴角一抽摆出难看的苦相。“又是一具尸体，”她说。

*

威尔的身体又酸又僵，像整夜都躺在冰冷的石头上。穿个衣服似乎就花了一辈子，尽管在匆匆出门前倒了杯咖啡，他的脑袋仍感觉像糊着棉花。就像另一天早上一样，他毫不费力就找到了去罪案现场的路。通往森林入口的道路上有市民与士兵的踪迹，但随着道路愈发险峻，灌木逐渐浓密，许多人落在了后面。出城足足有二十分钟光景，威尔在小路上拐了个弯，现场赫然出现在眼前。

一名男子躺在路中央，喉咙和胸部被撕开，几乎把尸体扯成两半。他脚下的雪被鲜血染红了。从他身上展开，像羽翼般在他周围绽放。还有更多的沿着小径往下延伸，动脉血喷在雪与树上，形成一条密密的溪流，斑驳四溅。血染在那人的衣服上，色泽依旧鲜亮，不可能流过超上一个小时。

士兵们聚集在那人的尸体周围，巡警们窃窃私语。威尔只能辨认出几个字，争论到底是狼还是熊发动了这场袭击。

“威尔，”汉尼拔向他打招呼，威尔陷在眼前的场景里，直到汉尼拔开口才注意到他。

透过笼罩在心头的迷雾，威尔几乎看不清汉尼拔那严峻的表情。他不假思索地从他身边擦身而过，顺着那人留下的足迹走到能看到袭击源头。这就足够让这些事情开始在威尔的脑子里结合了。

那串脚印就是从这里沿着小径一路延伸下去的。威尔走在它们旁边，回到罪案现场，调整步伐与姿势。 _肩膀缩成一团抵御寒冷，步伐虽短却仓促。他不害怕，只是又冷又累。他没有时间像镇里其他人那样，沉溺于那些幼稚、落后的迷信。_

就在这里，不知什么东西分散了那人的注意——脚印聚在一起反复叠加，形成一个圆圈。 _森林里有东西在动，虽然很微弱，但就在附近。有饥肠辘辘的野兽出没埋伏，还轮不着担心恶魔或食尸鬼。但不管他往哪里看，如何在晨光中睁大眼，都看不到什么动物。没有沙沙作响的灌木，没有狺狺的咆哮。_

这里的步幅变长了，速度也加快了。这条小径离最近的城镇足足有两小时的步程。这是条常走的路，不像威尔之前走的。没有那么多记录在案的死亡案例。这个人一定很早就徒步出发了。不管迷信与否，等到天亮再行动会更有意义。

而凶手掐得过分准时了，在距太阳升起这么近的时候出动。袭击发生时，地平线上已经亮起了天光。在附近有其他受害者时，为什么要冒这样的风险呢？因为这肯定是他们的吸血鬼干的，不是吗？

威尔可以看到另一串足迹，清楚印在男人匆匆赶路的前方不远处。这些脚印突兀现在路中央，仿佛它们的制造者是凭空冒出的。正如威尔所怀疑的那样；吸血鬼能够做到千里不留行。这时，受害人猛然止步。

_从头顶的树上，一个生物降落在他面前——非人亦非兽，至少不是走兽。它自蹲伏中立起，展开身体，赫然高耸在他上方。钢筋铁骨包裹着皮毛与肌肉，骨骼在晨光中闪闪发亮。透过肋骨的曲线，可以看到这只野兽的内部活动。它长着可怖的血盆大口，扑上前来，逃跑无门。_

威尔惊讶地向后一跌，被有力的手臂与坚实的身体抓住并紧紧搂住，他不得不咬牙吞回溢出的惊叫。他的心脏砰砰直跳，脑子转得飞快，夹在眼前的现实与过去的映像之间。不管他怎样努力地使自己的呼吸平静下来，他还是忍不住与那些束缚着他的胳膊作着斗争。

“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音坚定而令人安心。有力的手将威尔从小径上调度开甩去那些好奇的声音。它们把他转过来，将他的背靠在树干上，抬起他的下巴，令他与熟悉的深褐双眸对视。

透过血液的薄雾，嘎吱作响的骨骼与滞留在空气中的脏器味，日光开始渗透进来，冲洗掉残留的视觉。威尔强迫自己平静地吸了口气，从汉尼拔的手中挣脱。

“是什么？”汉尼拔蹙眉问道，“你看到了什么？”

“那个，”威尔吐词道，摇摇晃晃地站起来，汉尼拔再次伸手去碰他时，他耸开了。“那 _东西_ 不是熊，也不是狼。”

“你认为是吸血鬼干的，”汉尼拔说，这既不是一个问题，也不是一句陈述。

威尔发出嫌恶的声音，推开汉尼拔的胸膛，侧身从他和与那棵树之间溜出去踱着步。不管他多么深入地呼吸，似乎都无法把肺灌满，支撑起胸膛的重量。

“也不是吸血鬼。”他语气不善道，“那畜栏里的姑娘肯定不是被它害死的。”

汉尼拔的脸上闪过一种混合着骄傲与赞许的古怪表情，但威尔却被有关这个怪物的念头弄得心烦意乱，无暇细想。“这个性情与设计与另一个截然不同。吸血鬼冷静而有条理。”

说话间，威尔感到熟悉的心态重占上风，以冰冷的触摸舒缓着急跳的脉搏。它缓慢地在他的血管里蔓延，令呼吸减速，给他的思绪留足时间聚拢并完全成形。这一光天化日之下的罪行不同于他的吸血鬼在那些午夜黑暗里所犯下的。它将所有至今仍未被威尔发现的黑暗角落照得一览无余。

“我们的吸血鬼不只是看到事物的正常秩序，不仅自视为食物链的最顶端，他把自己的行为视作造物。他把一种毫无意义的东西，一种无可救药的无趣之物，转变成了美丽的东西。无论是通过他的浪漫静态的组合，还是让他的受害者的血液滋养他，维持他的生命，他修复了他们的意义，以死亡之手。”

威尔再次转身，与汉尼拔兴味盎然的目光相遇。在吸血鬼的思维控制下，威尔观察着他，将头偏向一侧汲取他的细节。汉尼拔已经是一种有意义而美丽的存在了，可这些品质并不能拯救他。吸血鬼想要创造的东西有很多，可依旧是占有的欲望更加强烈。威尔还有更多的事情不能明白，还有无数的动机，每一个都比前一个更神秘、更莫测。

坚定地摇摇头，威尔试图从吸血鬼的思想中解脱。“而这个野兽，不关心艺术或戏剧。完全是出于纯粹的本能。”

“据我所知，尸体上没有丢失任何东西。”汉尼拔说，“不过我不能在进行尸检前妄下结论——很多器官都被撕裂了，碎片散落了一地。”

“不，”威尔若有所思地同意道，“它不是来猎食的。这是单纯的野性，为了运动。”

*

汉尼拔在营寨附近一个昏暗小帐篷里进行了尸检。威尔在与美国警探合作时，对尸体解剖的观察已远超应得的份额，这次也不例外。汉尼拔的假设是正确的，袭击中没有肉被取走。

两个截然不同的杀手争夺着他的注意力，加上出现在梦中挥之不去的情景，不到傍午，威尔就感到又疼又倦。汉尼拔对俄国人做完尸检报告后，就抓着威尔的胳膊肘把他领回了家。

“你的咖啡真是太滋补了，简直功效非凡，”威尔对他说道，坐在壁炉旁，手里拿着第二杯咖啡。

汉尼拔边从自己的杯子里啜饮着，边纵容地朝他微微一笑。“在忙碌的现代世界，花点时间来放慢节奏，让自己安静地反思一下是很重要的。这种做法能为我们的身心健康带来奇迹。”

现在轮到威尔放纵了。他微笑着却并非有意为之，只是在暖洋洋的酒与炉火之间，在舒舒服服的椅子上，被一时半会儿的困倦压倒了。“抓到凶手后，我就能放慢速度，好好思索了。”话音方落，他的情绪便恶化了。说这些话只能提醒他目前的困境。“刽子手，”他纠正自己，用拳头猛砸了下椅子扶手，“该死!”

威尔立刻控制住自己，咬紧牙关，不让自己进一步爆发，他瞥了一眼汉尼拔，看看他的反应。他在国内的同事们已习惯了他说的这些话，但他在别人周围时还是尽力控制住自己的脾气。

汉尼拔并不显得惊讶或震惊。他一边喝着，一边自杯缘上方波澜不惊地看着威尔，他将杯子放在一边，舔了舔唇，才开口说话。“是的，”汉尼拔同意道，“这一案件确实使我们对情况有了相当有趣的了解，不是吗？”

威尔嗤鼻。“那还算客气的说法。”

他气杰克，也气自己，对这整件该死的事感到愤怒。超自然的东西夜夜入梦激发他不敢细想的欲望而他还得努力接受它的存在，难道这还不够吗？现在，地平线上又冒出了另一种可能更加危险的生物。虽然威尔还没有看出这头野兽的受害者侧写，但他毫不怀疑，不管谁落在它的视线里，都会被它猎杀。

“你现在是要把其他尸体残缺的受害者也归咎于另一个杀手了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔心烦意乱地摇摇头。他的心思在别的地方，回想着最近花了那么多时间的那些记录。名字和日期连同每一个细节都刻下了不可磨灭的印记。把文件拿在手里，一遍又一遍地读着这些字帮助他思考，但最终，都无济于事。

“不，”他终于说道，并花了一点时间来反思一下自己漫游的思绪，再详细阐明。当然，这个受害者的血已经被抽干了，但没被耗尽。它被丢弃在地上，白白浪费了。“不，这完全是另一回事……”

威尔之前忽略了一些死亡。近年来发生的，威尔把它们归因于动物，几乎没有理由不这样认为。他从未怀疑过那会是吸血鬼干的。那种肆无忌惮的暴力过于原始、残忍，正如莫莉所指出的，森林里到处都是饥不可耐的动物。

威尔站了起来，走到放书的桌子前，随手翻着。“你还记得魁德·福斯特的死吗？爱尔兰人，二十出头…？”

汉尼拔跷起双腿，用一根手指摩挲着下巴，轻点了点下唇。直到他开口说话时，威尔才意识到自己一直在盯着他，目不转睛，看着他那隆起的唇在触碰下变平。“威尔？”

“抱歉，”威尔说着，两颊发烫。他把注意力转回到桌上的书上，茫然盯着，“我没有——你能再说一遍吗？”

“我说，”汉尼拔慢悠悠地说道，兴致盎然，威尔能听到起身时布料挪动的声音，“福斯特先生是在河里被发现的。很难说他的大部分器官后来如何了，是被袭击他的动物吃了，还是被鱼吞食了。同样无法得知是凶手喝了他的血，还是他失了血被水冲走了。”

“你认识那个年轻人吗？”威尔问道。如果他能把他的思想集中在手头的事情上，而不是汉尼拔站得离他有多近，在伸手去拿同一本书时他们的手是如何擦过的……如果他能 _集中精力_ ，一切就能变明朗了。

汉尼拔吸了一口气，叹罢。“我对他有所耳闻。身材魁梧，精力充沛，几乎无需医生的照料。但是他的姑娘对他评价很高。旅馆的女服务员，莫莉。他死的时候，她怀着他的孩子，而人们津津乐道的便是他一直在讲打算娶她为妻，带她回爱尔兰的故事。他是个设阱猎人，并且是个相当厉害的猎人。”

威尔短暂地闭上了眼睛；他本就认为福斯特是莫莉的情人了，但当这事得到证实时，他还是为她感到痛心。对他来说，共情已是老生常谈，但他并不习惯同情。“一个设阱人。”威尔喃喃地说。

一个念头闪过他的脑海，他翻着桌上的文件，抓起了那本记有去年死亡记录的日志。汉尼拔几乎控制不住散发出来的好奇，但他管住了自己的舌头。威尔翻了一会儿书，找到了他要寻的东西。他用食指在条目处划过。

_卡斯帕拉斯·西蒙尼斯，42岁，猎人。89年9月11日失踪。89年9月23日找到部分遗骸。除非找到进一步证据，否则无法确定死因。_ 下面，汉尼拔列出了被发现的身体部位和它们受到的伤害。

“啊，是的，”汉尼拔说，“西蒙尼斯先生的死对所有人来说都是一个巨大的谜团。他是一个成就斐然的猎人，以步枪技术闻名于整片地区。他不止一次因在森林里清除了尤其危险的动物而收到赏金。他死于利爪或毒牙的可能性似乎微乎其微。”

“是的，”威尔心不在焉地说，“还有……”他翻着书页，“马里耶·阿斯特劳克斯。他也是个猎人。”

“我对阿斯特劳克斯先生不太熟悉，”汉尼拔说，“我想他从南方来此没多久，就被抓伤致死了。他们在熊洞附近发现了尸体。”

“今天这个人，你对他了解多少？”威尔问道，思绪游离不定。在这个案子上，要联系到狩猎者与设陷者并不困难。问题是 _为什么_ ，这可能会引向 _什么人_ 。甚至如果还是“人”的话。这种生物有能力变形吗，变成人形？还是以令人毛骨悚然的形式在森林里游荡？如果是这样的话，它现在肯定已经被人发现了吧。

“汉瑞肯斯·伯斯库斯教授，根据他的论文。在安塔萨瓦传来消息前，我无法提供任何比这更具体的信息。根据他的体格与条件，以及他的穿着打扮，我敢冒险猜测，他既不是设陷者，也不是狩猎者。”

威尔任由自己闭上了眼睛，想起汉瑞肯斯·伯斯库斯。一个学者，教授……科学方面的？威尔现在看明白了。但他为什么要来这里，而且这么着急呢？此人对迷信毫无耐心，因为他认为自己所知更多。他有没有可能已经找到了凶手的线索呢？

“我应该跟其他猎人、制革匠和剥制师谈谈。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔说道，声音温和，“你自己说过，这不是你的吸血鬼。也许最好还是交给当地的警队吧。”

“你认为他们有能力处理这样的事吗？”威尔没好气道。

汉尼拔在他面前摊开双手，表示谨慎的投降。“你能吗？”他问道。

威尔用手理了理头发，发出沮丧的声音。“我知道我在对付什么。这些人当中一定有一个知道什么——什么见不得人的事。这么大的一只野兽不可能完全不被发现。至少我可以设法找出它的弱点，或者找到它的藏身之处。抓它个措手不及。”

“匹夫之勇，”汉尼拔说道，在威尔抬起挑衅的眼光平视他时，汉尼拔抬起下巴补充道，“我坚持要同你一道。”

威尔轻笑出声，低下头去，藏起他满意而绯红的微笑。虽然他不愿大声说出，但他一直这么期望着。

*

他们花了一下午的时间从一行转到另一行，打听情况。总的来说，威尔都靠着汉尼拔的翻译服务。前两个人，一个是制革匠，一个是猎人，都说立陶宛语，但第三个人，另一个猎人，说波兰语，所以威尔至少能跟得上。所有的人都已经意识到了这个野兽的存在。

“我不明白，”威尔说，汉尼拔低声翻译，“你为什么不告诉巡警与士兵呢？”

那人嘲讽一笑，回答时冲汉尼拔一点头。汉尼拔颔首表示理解，“那些丘八才不信。他们会说这是无稽之谈。巡警太害怕了，什么也不敢做。如果它连西蒙尼斯都能干掉，他们根本没有一搏的机会。”

威尔身体前倾，兴趣浓厚。“你见到它了吗？”

那人摇了摇头，犹豫而又断续。他的目光在他们两人之间来回着，过了一会儿，低声说了些什么，在拢起的双手间喃喃道，“我不想看，所以我没去看。”汉尼拔重复道。“但我听到了。关节一动起来就嘎吱作响。听起来半死不活的。”

剥制师兰德尔·蒂尔住在森林边缘的一个小木屋里。他在自己家中做生意，走进里面感觉就像进了一个自然博物馆。墙上挂着动物的头颅：当然是牝鹿与狼，但也有一些异域的动物——虎、豹、斑马与狮子。

房间四周的玻璃柜里陈列着牙齿与骨骼制成的武器，以及鞣革的刀柄。完全铰接而成的骨架占据在开放的空间中央，旁边是它们填满了摆放好姿势的对应物。看起来确实引人入胜——这些动物栩栩如生；威尔都要以为它们会呼吸移动了。蒂尔有着高超的手艺。

蒂尔是德国人，威尔松了一口气。这是一门他掌握得相当熟练的语言。足以问他的问题，并了解蒂尔所回应的大多数话。“你听说过这种生物吗？”威尔描述了他在幻象中看到的东西后问道。

“你是说在童话之外吗？”蒂埃问，嘴唇微微一撇。虽然他表情平静，但他身上却悬着一股紧张的能量，像是坐立不安一般。仿佛他对自己的皮肤感到不自在似的。对一个不得不靠一双稳健的手来过活的人来说，这很奇怪。他一定花了很长时间来克服他的自然状态。

“当然，”威尔承认，尽管带着明显的消遣，但蒂埃相信那野兽的存在，就跟威尔本人一样。

“好吧，”蒂埃说道。他把注意力转向整个房间，在他的作品中漫步，“假设真的有这样的东西存在，它只是在做大自然想让它做的事。这完全是出于本能。”

“这种生物确实存在，”威尔说。他转了个弯，绕过被蒂尔标为史前穴熊的那具骨架，与对方面对面，跟他的目光相遇，“而这与自然无关。”

“你怎么知道呢？””蒂尔问道，“你是谁，凭什么能规定何为自然、何为不是呢？格雷厄姆先生，我在旅行中见过许多奇闻异事。你不会相信的野兽。但你知道它们都有什么共同点吗？”

威尔瞥了一眼汉尼拔，被他所见的勾起了兴趣。他的脸上有一种思索的、近乎赏识的表情，他看蒂尔的神色就宛如一名父亲般。被搅了思绪，威尔问道：“是什么？”

“每只兽都是为了一个共同的目的而被创造出来的：为生存而使用它所装备的工具。”蒂埃伸出一只充满爱意的手，摸了摸那只巨大的、长有弯曲獠牙的穴熊头骨，“长颈鹿用长长的脖子去够最高处的树叶。变色龙用伪装色隐藏在枝叶之间。用利爪撕扯，用尖牙咀嚼。

“都用了任务所需的适当工具，”威尔推测道。

“但是任务却是由头骨里的东西告诉你的，”蒂尔喃喃道，“你的野兽装备了致命的工具。死亡在他的脑海中。还有什么比遵从这些冲动并使用这些工具更自然的呢？”

“唉，”汉尼拔说道，拍了一下戴着手套的手，他们在渐浓的暮色中走出蒂尔的小屋。“多么迷人的小伙子。”

威尔向他投去询问的目光，看到了汉尼拔冲他露出的苦笑。威尔忍不住回应了那个表情。“是呀，”他同意道。

在那个令人窒息的陵墓里待过后，新鲜的空气是那么美好，外面的光线是那么清新而明亮。蒂尔所说的一切都不足以谴责这个人。他既古怪又病态，却又不是个罪犯。然而威尔知道，毫无疑问，兰德尔·蒂尔与森林里的野兽是有联系的。但是能怎么办呢？威尔在这里无权无势，那些负责人对他说的话一个字儿也不信。

“威尔？”汉尼拔的手落在他肩上。

“抱歉，”他说，“光想事情了。”

“可以理解，”汉尼拔说。这一次，没人因他的注意力分散而谴责他，真是太好了。他不认为这是粗鲁的。“我是问你要不要吃晚饭？教堂附近的弄堂里有一家食馆，提供最美味的荨麻汤。”

他提起这事，威尔才意识到自己几乎一整天都没怎么进食。早餐是咖啡和蜂蜜蛋糕，以及制革匠诺吉斯他们的半个蘑菇包。“我在你家已经不受欢迎了吗？”他半开玩笑地问。他非常担心他所说的是真的。

“只是累坏了。一整天在外面让人精疲力竭，”汉尼拔说，从他脸上善意的微笑中可以清楚地看到宽慰，“我一直在留意这附近所有值得注意的食肆，以便有心情外出就餐时能去光顾。”

威尔朝教堂的方向挥了挥手。“荨麻汤，嗯？”他说着，摆出一副半信半疑的样子，“我从没尝过。”

“这是当地的美食，不过也有其他选择，也许对你而言更常见。”

“不，”威尔说。他小心翼翼地把手滑进汉尼拔的臂弯里，“我愿意敞开接受新体验。”

汉尼拔对他微微一笑，温暖了威尔周身。他把一只手搭在威尔的手上，领着他走过融雪泥泞的街道。

*

汉尼拔在晚饭后送他回客栈。他们在酒后逗留了一阵，天色已晚了。贝弗利暧昧地笑了笑，对他房间的状况只字不提。布莱恩与莫莉甚至拒绝去看他的脸。此刻，威尔不再为汉尼拔与对野兽的想法而心烦意乱，他不得不处理昨晚发生的事情。

威尔不在时，有人打扫了他的房间。窗户关着，床铺收拾好了，地板上的蜡也不见了。他那件睡袍的残片已被丢弃，壁炉里燃得正旺的火焰抹去了房间里的寒意。一块地毯铺在床与窗户之间的地板上，威尔知道如果自己把它掀起来，会看到什么。他宁愿不这么做。

威尔坐在床沿上，脱掉鞋子，把外衣与手套放在一边。他把手放在床罩上，阖眼，回忆着梦境和与之相伴的一切感觉。

梦里漆黑，寂静而寒冷的夜，被幽幽的灰光与那道身影搅得心神不宁。威尔可以感觉到它正紧贴在他身上，就像他在梦中所感觉到的那样可靠而真实。它把他推倒，双手穿过他的衣服，接触到裸露的皮肤，滚烫的冰凉。威尔倒吸了一口冷气，拱起了身子。

一想到抵着他皮肤的尖牙，腹股沟就一阵骚动。柔软的唇挠过他下颔的敏感点。威尔呻吟着，发出微弱的、气喘的声音，抬起了他的胯部。他上面的身体重心一转，顶在他身上，给了威尔一个令人愉悦的对位来摩擦。

门外传来的声音使威尔从沉思中惊醒。沉重的脚步踏在台阶上，穿过大厅，一扇门开了又关，一把锁滑落归位。威尔发现自己陷入回忆时在床上直挺挺地躺着，解开了衬衫扣子，让它敞开着。一手伸进自己打开的裤中，紧紧抓着自己。

费了很大的毅力才让自己放开手，坐直身子，把贪欲的念头推开。威尔不会屈服于这种生物的勾引。他来这里是为了找出真相并摧毁它。他不会让杰克失望的。他比那更强大。

于是，威尔站起来，开始他夜间的祛邪。十字架与蜡像并没有起到威慑作用，所以现在他只好在窗上挂了大蒜，就像楼下的贝弗利那样。他借鉴了一些更隐晦的神话，把罂粟种子撒在窗台上，又用圣水都泡了一遍。

之后，他洗了澡，穿好衣服上床，给杰克写了关于这个新生物的信。但愿在消息传到杰克那里之前，威尔就已经在凯旋的归家路上了。令人费解的是，回家的想法带来了一阵悲伤。威尔是个内向的人，依赖习惯。无论何时，只要出差，他就会不断渴望案件的结束，那时他就可以回到熟悉、舒适而安全的大学宿舍了。

只是威尔想到了汉尼拔，这意想不到的交到知心朋友的新经历。虽然只有几夜，但他已经习惯了有一个固定的晚餐同伴。一想到在闪烁火光里再也看不见那张脸的轮廓，他的心头就一阵剧痛。在认识汉尼拔·莱克特之后，他如何还能回到他在乔治敦的孤独生活呢？

威尔把这些想法像他的梦一样狠狠抛到一边。他面临着一个非常严重的两难境地，那就是如何处置兰德尔·蒂尔。除非威尔当场抓住他，否则谁也不会相信他说的话。虽然这头野兽攻击的对象有一个明确的模式，但无法预测谁会是下一个，也无法预测会是什么时候。为什么一些猎人与制革匠幸免于难，而这位教授却被撕成了碎片。

想着这些，威尔沉沉睡去了。今晚，没有关于那个超自然情人的梦。今晚威尔发现自己回到了森林里。他远远地看着汉瑞肯斯·伯斯库斯被兰德尔·蒂尔的野兽捕杀。威尔对此并不在意。他更感兴趣的是那个潜伏在他身后的家伙。

他转过身来，迎面碰上了那个比夜还黑的吸血鬼。它似乎吸收了愈盛的晨光，又以阴影的形式反射回来。它脸上的笑痕裂开，血从嘴里流出——那是陈年的漆黑污血，带着腐烂的死亡气味。“迄今为止，你都太依赖你尘世的保护手段了。”它说，声音低沉而刺耳。

“你忘记了你自己思想的力量，”它靠在一棵参天大树的躯干上，尽量靠得更近，低声说道，“你制造壁垒的能力。”

“你还在这儿，”威尔嘶声。

那生物笑了。“我在这儿，”它以轻柔的喉音表示同意，“亲爱的威尔，你是怎么想的呢？为了套住我，你已让我进了多远呢？现在你有了我，要拿我怎么办呢？”

“当然是毁了你，”威尔说，“我为什么还要做其他事情？”

那生物脸上的线条都棱角分明。此时它愉悦地挑起了一道眉，这一表情熟悉得让人难以忘怀，威尔却想不起来。“你在梦中意识到怪物的威胁，却没有看到眼前的怪物。或者承认在你内心成长的那个。”

威尔使劲咽了口唾沫，抑制着喉咙里涌起的恐惧与恶心。“你这是什么意思？”

“杰克知道，但过于自私而不肯承认。”它说道。那双红瞳令人着迷。威尔都没想为什么，就已经走近了。“你知道，但过于胆小而不敢承认。”

“那是什么？”威尔问道，微不可闻。尽了最大的努力，却还是无法让自己的声音更响。

“那，”这个生物说道，嘴唇以一种如此撩人的方式形成了话语，令威尔不由得倾身靠近，“就是真正了解一件事，正如你了解我，正如我了解你一样，你一定爱着它。”

威尔还没来得及对吸血鬼的话做出反应，一只现世动物发出的嚎叫就把他从睡梦中惊醒了。他心烦意乱，神志不清，整个房间都笼罩在梦境中。他仍然可以看到在他面前的吸血鬼，仍然可以听到它在他脑子里说的话。嚎叫又传来了，更近了。听起来上百头狼都在他的窗外齐声长啸。

威尔去调查源头，刚走到一半，窗户便向内炸开，碎玻璃与木屑像阵雨似地落了下来。他踉踉跄跄地退了回来，撞在墙上，他所见的野兽从洞口爬进来，站在他面前，背借着月光，铁骨架倒映着壁炉里奄奄一息的火焰闪闪发亮。

在威尔的房间里，它的高度更加惊人，笨重的形体在低矮的天花板限制下弯曲着。威尔因恐惧而口干舌燥，他勉强站了起来，双手紧握在身体两侧。他没有武器，除了拳头，就只有在颅内反弹着，从吸血鬼的话里生出的愤怒。

随着一声大吼，威尔向前冲去，与此同时，那头野兽也动了起来迎头袭击。


	5. And Moving in for the Kill·饿虎擒羊

感觉时间慢如爬行。随着哗啦一声巨响，像水自高处坠下，他看到所有的可能性都在他面前铺开，接连不断地化作支流。每一个选择的影响不是在永恒地向外荡漾着涟漪，就是在他的鲜血洒至地板上时戛然而止。

除了恐惧和肾上腺素外，还有别的什么在他的血管里涌动。某些异质、强大、令人激动上瘾的东西。使他更强更快，转瞬间跨过他们之间的距离。

威尔并不是一个体格魁梧的男人。他大部分时间都在教室、图书馆、满是灰尘的办公室与寂寞的宿舍里度过。杰克坚持要他学些拳术，以免他与他们所追捕的生物正面交锋。多年前，正是他自己的防身技能在冲突中救了杰克一命。

眼下威尔回忆起了那些训练。他记得步法招式，也记得如何攻其弱处，但如何能在一个长着獠牙的铁铸怪物身上找到弱点呢。拳拳到位，却无法给这畜生造成痛苦。它猛击威尔，用锋利的爪器抓住了他的肩膀。皮肤撕裂的冰冷触感，随之而来的是血液与内啡肽的热流，令威尔痛感麻木。

在这只野兽身上，没有袒露的皮肤，没有脆弱的关节，甚至连眼睛也被它所戴的骨骼面具保护着。威尔意识到，那正是它设计之处的弱点。他又躲过一击，堪堪擦过头顶。攻势扫过头发，威尔向上蹿起，手指扒住那只骨笼，猛地后扯，往下拉去。

那畜生被这力道绊倒，他心下一阵痛快。威尔所做的任何事都不可能对它产生任何影响，但那东西却叫出声来，霍霍磨牙，仿佛突然意识到了威尔的潜力。威尔能读出来，这怪物的琥珀色眼睛里有冷静的评估。这很疯狂，但本能背后潜藏着智慧。

那兽踉踉跄跄地站了起来，在他们之间留出一些空间，绕着威尔盘旋。威尔听到一声低沉的咆哮，觉得自己的两脚，连带着骨与肋都在嘎吱作响，脑袋狂跳。他血液里的陌生存在也作出了同样的反应。威尔呲牙低吼起来。他能听到房间外因恐惧和困惑而发出的声音，知道自己必须在其他人卷入这场冲突前速战速决。

在这一切的背后，威尔提醒自己，这畜生仍旧是人。如果人可以被杀死，那么这只兽也可以。他蹲下身，就地一滚躲过铁爪的猛扫，但站起时，那头怪物扑向他，尖牙咬住了威尔已被撕裂的手臂。它牙关紧闭，撕裂了筋与肉，这一击伤得他够呛。

威尔只感到浑身剧痛，自手臂贯穿肩膀，再到脖颈，良久未已。如果这种情况继续下去，他毫不怀疑自己的胳膊会被生生扯下。他伸出那只完好的手，眼角余光通红而漆黑，随着意识渐渐消失，他的手指又一次环扣上了骨罩。

远远地，何人在笑。险恶凶煞，余音缭绕。房间里别无他者。笑声发自他的内心，音量越来越大，音调越来越高，几乎到了歇斯底里的地步。威尔使出他那稍纵即逝的气力，手指紧抓着骨骼，孤注一掷地一折。

一阵令人作呕的嘎吱声，骨裂的声音，在空中响起。威尔被扭到一边，紧抓着他的力道放松了，他与这畜生一起倒到地板上。它落在他身上，在威尔的伤口上喷着热气，巨大的钢铁胸脯起伏不定。

威尔一挺身，带着他们一翻，把牙从自己的皮肤上撬开，伴着无言的痛苦叫喊着。血从伤口涌出，但他无暇歇息思考。他连滚带爬到壁炉前，鲜血淋漓的手指抓住拨火棍。那畜生望着他，全身瘫痪，奄奄一息，呼出的气在里面咯咯作响。

借着床柱，威尔挣扎着站了起来。他穿过房间，身后留下一道血迹，一步比一步趔趄。压下全身之力，他把拨火棒的尖端插进细长的骨缝间，正对那怪物的眼。威尔看着它们从琥珀变成鲜蓝。这是他在被黑暗吞没前看到的最后一幕，随即他便瘫倒在地。

*

威尔躺着的那张床简直是人间天堂——床垫轻拥着他，床单温暖而柔软地贴在他裸露的皮肤上。他周围弥漫着薰衣草与香子兰的芬芳。之前那种难以忍受的剧痛，现在只剩右边在隐隐作痛。

他费劲巴拉地睁开眼，但心在恐惧的预感中狂跳。他不是什么善男信女也不信因果轮回，不曾为死后安宁积累阴德。

谢天谢地，他第一眼看到的是汉尼拔，对方正坐在他床边。他目光游移，看进了自己的身体状况——从肘部到肩膀，再到胸部周围，都缠着洁白的绷带。他试图移动那手的手指，集中了注意力，可以感觉到它们，却几无反应，只能在床罩上抽搐。

“发生了什么？”他嘶哑着嗓子说，汉尼拔把一杯凉水送到他唇边，威尔贪婪地喝着。

“似乎是兰德尔·蒂尔穿着他收藏的兽皮骨制盔甲，袭击了你。”汉尼拔说。

“不。”威尔坚定地摇摇头，立刻就后悔了，疼痛在他的脑壳里蹦跶着，“那是只怪物。”

“嗯……”汉尼拔的话听起来更像是在深思熟虑，而非有意争论，“他们发现的是蒂尔的尸体，恐怕镇上的人更喜欢一个简单的解释。”

威尔嗤鼻。“愚蠢，”他咕哝道。他昏昏沉沉又遐遐逸逸，顾不得什么礼节，汉尼拔似乎也不觉得被冒犯了。他给了威尔一个温柔、纵容的微笑。

一会儿后，威尔不得不把目光移开，转而盯着他的腿。他能感觉到一股红晕从他的脸颊一直蔓延到脖子，非常清楚自己除了一条亵裤外什么都没穿。毯子被拉到他半胸的高度，露出的皮肤比他平时看到的要多得多。

“谢谢，”他说着，一手轻轻沿着被包扎的胳膊向下划去，“我——我还以为我要失去它了。我以为它肯定没救了。”

“对另一个外科医生来说，也许是吧，”汉尼拔说，语气里有一丝自得的意味。他伸出手，手腕抵在威尔的前额上。他的触碰冷得吓人——他烧得有这么厉害吗？“不过，你的确流了不少血。我提供了输血。”

威尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“你本人吗？”

“我是最近且适捐的血源。幸好到目前为止你还没有出现任何不良反应。只是体温略有升高，不过这可能有许多解释。”

“我——”威尔甚至不知道该如何回答是好。想到汉尼拔的血就在他的血管里流着，便觉得太过亲密。更重要的是，这让人不安地想起了有关那个吸血鬼的春梦，他是多么渴望着鲜血交换。“谢谢你，”他终于开口道。

“不必言谢，”汉尼拔说。他的触碰威尔的面庞上流连不去，此刻正用掌捧着他的脸，“你还活着，我就已经感激不尽了，威尔。”

威尔僵住了，心脏卡在嗓子眼里。他等着汉尼拔俯下身来，气息急促。“汉尼拔，”他喃喃道，目光落到对方的唇上，饱满而鲜红。不事思索地，他抬起一只手放在汉尼拔的颈弯间。

那夜第二次，时间像是慢了下来。手底汉尼拔的皮肤光滑而凉爽，他离威尔很近，能看到眼中的各种色调——金棕交杂，在昏暗的光线下隐隐闪着红光。

少了些什么——威尔说不清楚到底是什么，可除了汉尼拔脸上那副专注的神色，他心无他念。他的眼皮耷拉下来，疲惫与欲望使它们变成沉重，他本能地将头后仰，让汉尼拔靠得更近。汉尼拔的手随即松开了，他撤下时，威尔被失望统治着。

汉尼拔清了清嗓子，站起来，手指在床头柜上一个棕色的玻璃瓶上滑过。“如果疼得太厉害，你可以服用一剂鸦片酊。现在，你该休息了。”他拉起威尔的手，拇指心不在焉般地在皮肤上拖曳过。“你在这儿是安全的。”他的话语里有一股深深的诚挚，眼中的神色冷酷，誓让任何企图伤害威尔的人都灾难临头。

威尔低头看着他们交握的手，艰难地吞咽了下。威尔的手掌上缠着绷带，他不记得用拳头打过那头野兽了，但他一定挥出过。他能感觉到指关节与手掌上皮肤撕裂的牵扯，抓骨罩时扯伤的。

“谢谢。真的，再一次，谢谢你。不仅为了今晚，也为你所做的一切。”

汉尼拔将威尔的手举到他们之间。他吻了吻手背，双唇微启，呼吸撩拨着那里的细毛，威尔颤抖起来。“好梦，威尔。”他把威尔的手轻轻放在床单上，站了起来。

被独自留下，威尔才专注起自己的状况。他的右半边在隐隐作痛，但情况肯定更糟。威尔不愿去想，如果不是汉尼拔，事情会变成什么样子。自怪兽爪下生还，却被发热拖垮，或失血而亡。他将手轻放在绷带上，感谢疼痛带来的冲击——这提醒他还活着，还完好无损。

汉尼拔的空房无疑是威尔住过的最好的房间。蓝绿色条纹的墙纸，白色的家具与镀金的高光，照亮了阴郁的黄昏。窗户与床架上都挂着厚厚的红色窗帘，壁炉里的火焰燃得正欢，驱走了冬日的严寒。

房间里没有汉尼拔，显得太过空荡。像威尔这样一个通常乐得独处的人，居然已经开始想念他的陪伴，还真是奇怪。诚然，他很迷人——在威尔的一生中，很少有像他那样无法被轻易读透的人，这让人耳目一新。即使有汉尼拔在身边时他是那样心绪不宁。

在豪华双人沙发背上挂着一件睡袍，威尔咬牙抵住疼痛费力将它穿上。他走进隔壁的浴室，里面有现代化的厕所与电气照明。

浴缸深长，水管上连着一个加热装置。威尔很想用它，但还得等上一会儿。他几乎无法久站以使用卫浴，他太累了。远无法以小时来缓解。他以前从未这样拼过命，也希望今后再不必如此了。

_哦？是吗？_ 一个声音在他的脑海里问道，游曳向下，如冰冷的手指从他的脊梁上滑落。

威尔的心脏在胸膛里加速跳动，他疯狂地环顾四周，确认只有他一个人。那么，只是他的想象了。然而，否认这一暗示是毫无意义的；毕竟它来自他的内心。这次遭遇很可怕，但是的，也很刺激。在他的一生中，还有过比那一刻能更强烈感受到活着的时候吗？

“你一定爱着它。”威尔喃喃出声，自回忆里诵出这句话，不过花了好一会儿才确定是在哪里。他的梦里，恰在那怪物袭击之前。

如果杰克在这儿，只要能动身，他可能立刻就会把威尔遣送回家了。他会说威尔已经妥协了，再说，在他这样虚弱的状态下，就算能在梦境之外相见，他又有什么机会能对抗吸血鬼呢？可是，今晚之前，他从没想过他有任何机会能对抗像蒂尔这样的野兽，然而他仍取得了胜利。

也许杰克低估了他，而威尔也因此对自己的能力产生了怀疑。也许他也完全有能力对付吸血鬼。

威尔拒绝细想这些。这只是一场梦。他永远也不会对这种残忍而陌生的东西产生任何感情。正如汉尼拔所说，他不能指望把人类的特性与情感归因于人类以外的东西，更别说爱它了。

不，他花了这么多时间和精力来追捕，这些想法只是不可避免地侵入了他的梦境。这当然不是他第一次被睡梦中看到的东西扰乱心神了。威尔暂时把它推到一边，服下了鸦片酊。他躺在那张天堂般的床上，舒舒服服地依偎在被窝里，在疲惫和药物的双重作用下，很快便滑入了睡眠。

*

那夜的梦绝非噩梦。没有木石构成的迷宫，没有鬼怪追着他走向自己的棺材。不，这一次他又被黑暗吞没了，但这与蜡环保护下的那种凉爽、平静的黑暗不同。这黑暗沉重地笼罩在他周围的空气中，温暖而闷热，发出炽热的红光。

这个梦是纯粹的感觉——一具身体沉沉抵住他身体，把他压在床单上，将他控制在身下。他们一起动作时，那皮肤就像大理石般光滑而冰凉。每一点接触都是又一团生命的余烬，点燃了他的神经。唯一能减轻灼伤的方法就是让那双手将他完全捂住。

威尔拱起身子，迎着它的嘴，柔软、湿润，尝起来有股红葡萄酒的甜味。他对那味道百尝不厌，萦绕着一股莫名熟稔的铜腥气。吸血鬼张嘴舔着威尔，吮吸着他的舌头，用尖牙这般轻柔地啃咬着——足以让威尔感觉到它们致命的潜力，却不曾咬开皮肤。它的吻，与它的触碰一样，是冰冷的。但它让威尔燃烧起来，火焰驰流过血管，令他的五脏六腑滚烫而沉甸。

他们滚到一起，吸血鬼湿渗的硬挺抵在威尔腹部；他自己的则巧妙藏入它两股跨开的宽阔之处，被汗水与精液染得湿漉而光滑。虽然他从未经人事，但他的身体知道该如何移动，他不知道的是有了另一具身体感觉会多好。这与他以前做过的任何其他梦或拥有过的幻想都不同——更真实，更有活力，正如他知道这肯定是个梦，他也知道吸血鬼真的曾与他一起出现在这里。

他们的唇与身体紧密相连，不留间隙，威尔的胸脯似乎要因缺氧而胀裂，直到突然之间他不再需要呼吸空气。他不再需要一切，只要不离开这个黑暗的怀抱生命便得以为继。吸血鬼的手沿着他的身体两侧而下，移至臀部的肌肤，所过之处烈火燎原，更快地催促着威尔。那颀长的、强健的身体在他身上撩人扭动着，而他是如此，如此接近自己的释放。

“我们可以总像如此，”那生物低语道，说话间将唇移到威尔的唇瓣上。威尔抬起头，被自己的欲望占据至盲目，试着再次捕获它的唇得来另一吻。它拒绝了他，转过脸去，以鼻蹭过威尔的下颔。“我可以为你展示你从未想象过的欢娱。”

威尔在无助的渴望中哀鸣着。虽然知道这是一个梦，可他还没有天真到相信这里发生的事对现实世界毫无影响。他的身体渴望完满，尽管他的思想反对这一点。

“把你自己交给我吧，威尔。”

“为什么——”威尔呻吟道，在尖牙抵上脖颈时，思想迅速逃离而去。他艰难地吞咽了下，脑海里飞快地将字串连在一起，“为什么不直接从我这里拿走你想要的东西呢？如果我的防御对你没用的话？如果你能侵入我的房间与我的思想的话？”

“哦，我亲爱的。”吸血鬼的声音里是莫大的宠溺，手震颤着轻抚上威尔的脸庞，指间满溢柔情，一种他先前认为这个生物不可能拥有的情感涌流而出。危险的诱人深入。“你低估了自己的意志力，”它说。

他们接吻了，威尔满足地一叹，为那嘴回到自己身上。他舔了舔那生物的唇，想再尝一口对方的滋味。他的手指深深扎进皮肤里，在他的手下坚硬无比，却很容易将指甲压入其中。

“把你自己交给我吧。”牙齿毫不客气地咬在威尔肿胀的唇上。纤长而灵巧的手指虚握着，蜻蜓点水般描摹威尔的分身，随即将他团团包裹住。

“自知地。”它的手握得更紧，带着惩罚性的节奏。它是干燥的，堪堪接近痛苦的反面，威尔却忍不住往里挺动，迅速逼近了高潮。

“自愿地。”它以喉音道，尖锐的指甲在他的阴茎顶部划着圈。威尔啜泣着，欲求不满地耗空了自己。他仍拼命渴望那对尖牙陷入他的皮肤。与蒂尔那缺乏优雅与亲密的噬咬如此不同，他几乎能预见它与吸血鬼亲吻一般的感觉。

仿佛在读他的思想般——也许它真的可以——吸血鬼轻声笑着，把脸埋在他的喉间。字字都是挑逗，唇齿在脆弱的皮肤上刷过。“把你自己交给我吧，”它又说了一遍，“这是我得到你的唯一办法。”

*

汉尼拔客房的窗帘足够厚实，一丝光也透不进来，威尔对此很是感激。他头部的隐痛已经发展成一种剧烈的、持续的疼痛，任何光线都会让其变本加厉。

汉尼拔端着早餐托盘进来时，立刻察觉到了威尔的不适，并关掉了电灯，在烛光下进行检查。他忙着给威尔包扎绷带，而威尔连眼睛都睁不开，这也许是最好的。他不想看他的胳膊如何了。汉尼拔给他打了一针药，又给了他一剂鸦片酊，叫他继续休息，留他在幸福的黑暗沉静里。

虽然威尔对食物没有胃口，但还是屈服于汉尼拔的坚持，开始啃起提供的面包。又小又硬的一条，考虑到汉尼拔的厨艺，它出奇地清淡。也可能是吸血鬼那血腥浓郁的亲吻还在他记忆里萦绕不去，让威尔再尝不出其他任何东西。相比之下，舌上的面包就如同灰烬。他还是勉强下咽了几口，便再次让步于筋疲力尽的逆流。

他又睡了数个小时，睡过晌午，只隐约意识到汉尼拔又检查过他。阿比盖尔中午给他端来了一盘汤，还没动过。下午晚些时候，有人来敲他的门，他设法从被窝里爬起坐着时，发现头痛基本上已经消退了。

“进来。”他喊道，不得不清了清嗓子，又试了一次。谢天谢地，床头柜上有淡水。他灌下一大口，第一滴水碰到舌头时才意识到自己有多渴，又犹嫌不足地喝了好几口。

“格雷厄姆教授。”是贝弗利，就站在门口，紧张地看着他，像她以为他会从床上跳起来攻击她似的。她弯腰把他的包放在地板上，“我想把你的东西带来，以防莱克特医生……呃，你留在这儿也许是最好的选择。客栈的房间——”

“贝弗利，我很抱歉。”威尔挣扎着站了起来。他眨了几下眼睛，想把目光集中在她身上，“你要多少钱，我赔你。”

“拜托。”贝弗利犹豫地走上前，伸出手，“别坐起来，你——失了很多血。我尽我所能去止血了。谢天谢地，莱克特医生来得很及时。”

“我应该谢你的，还得向你道歉，”威尔说。

“别客气了。”贝弗利又向前迈了一步，退了回去，最后还是大步穿过房间，坐在他床边的椅子上。“城里有人在责备你，”她说。

威尔眉头紧锁，头又疼了起来。“因为蒂尔？”他终于坐起身来，肩膀被拉扯一下，发出嘶声。

“是的。还有金塔尔，然后是那个教授。他们很快就忘了在兰德尔刚来的时候，他们对他是多么的不信任，忘了他那奇怪骇人的小博物馆，忘了所有那些无法解释的死亡。”

威尔深深地叹了口气，揉了下眼睛。但它们仍然无法集中注意力。房间里的一切都模糊不清，笼罩在灰色之中。“蒂尔杀了伯斯库斯教授，吸血鬼抓住了金塔尔。”

“但她身上没有痕迹？”贝弗莉问道。她的眼神告诉威尔她信他，可她没说那么多，“你在兰德尔·蒂尔身上留了不少。”

威尔指着手臂上的绷带。“他要杀了我，”他说，声音里透出愤慨。

贝弗利迅速点了点头。“我知道。我懂的。是我发现你们俩那副模样的。一开始我真不知道你是不是还活着。但是他的脸——你——”她脸色苍白，嘴唇紧闭，“我甚至认不出他来了，他的脸就这样半陷下去，双目无神。”

疼痛、鸦片酊和挥之不去的睡意使人难以思考。他心不在焉地揉着指关节，戳弄着直到隔着绷带感到疼痛。他击中了蒂尔的脸吗？他对昨晚的记忆很模糊，但他记得他戴着的那只骨笼。然而汉尼拔和贝弗利说它是蒂尔，不是怪物。难道威尔看到的是他想象中的蒂尔，而不是真实的他吗？

威尔摇摇头。“很抱歉让你看到这些，”他说，“我意识不是很清楚——我想他攻击我的时候我还在半梦半醒间。”

“我……不是说，我不是在责备你，我是在 _提醒_ 你。你现在呆在这里可能是最好的做法。”贝弗利的眼睛大睁着，流露出真诚的神情，充满了恐惧，“不是因为你在客栈里不受欢迎，而是因为这里对你来说更安全。”

不久后，她离开了，尽管他尽了最大的努力，还是睁不开眼睛。“我相信这会过去的，”她向他保证，“但一旦你康复了，你可能会想考虑换个工作吧。”

他下一次醒来时，知道夜已迟了。床头柜上放着晚餐，摸起来已经冰凉，汉尼拔坐在椅子上，用一种奇怪的、难以捉摸的表情观察着他。威尔回望着，他们的目光交汇了好一会儿，他在睡眠与清醒之间徘徊，又一次被独处于安宁脑海中所产生的新奇感所震撼。

汉尼拔的眼睛随即眯起来，似乎变暗了，威尔认为对方是有意让他看到的。他自觉滚到一边，在床上留下空位给汉尼拔，目光扫过它，又移回来。

汉尼拔接受了邀请，优雅地从椅子上起身坐下，背靠床头板。床很大，两人之间还有一段相当远的距离，可威尔还是觉得很亲密。

“你感觉如何？”汉尼拔双手抱膝问道。

威尔在回答前花了片刻时间来估量。他感觉有点昏昏沉沉、虚弱无力，无疑是由于睡过头了，而且随着身体的恢复，他的疲劳感还在继续，这种感觉没个一两天不会消失。

“好些了，我想，”他说，“说实话，我的头疼得厉害，几乎感觉不到胳膊上的痛，但你之前端来的茶总算帮了忙。”

汉尼拔伸出手去摸威尔的额头，拨开他的头发。威尔知道他看上去一定很憔悴，平时凌乱的卷发被睡眠与汗液治得服服帖帖。他仰起头，鼓励对方抚摸他，他不知道他们谁更惊讶——但汉尼拔冰凉的皮肤给人一种纯粹的安慰，威尔情不自禁地愉悦一叹。

“很舒服，”他如梦似幻般道，汉尼拔用手背沿着威尔的太阳穴下移，覆住他的脸颊，他震颤着闭上了眼睛。汉尼拔的手指勾勒起他上唇的轮廓，他的呼吸急促起来。对方的手离开了，一声失落的叹息自他喉中溢出。

汉尼拔站起时，床垫动了动，威尔不敢睁开眼，两颊因尴尬与失望而发热。他听见汉尼拔穿过地板，走进盥洗室，还有水龙头哗哗的声音，随后回来，把一块冷毛巾敷在威尔的额头上。

“只是低烧，”他低语道，“但你没有理由感到不适。”

威尔把羞耻和恐惧都吞了回去，从他对吸血鬼的记忆中汲取了勇气。“你的触摸已经够舒服了。”吸血鬼想让威尔心甘情愿地献出自己，而这是永远不会发生的事。也许，只是也许，如果威尔明确表示他选择了另一个……

“亲爱的威尔，”汉尼拔说，威尔听了这话，心里一直战栗。他太累了，汉尼拔把他那冰凉美妙的手掌贴在威尔的脸颊上，“鸦片酊让你精神错乱了。”

威尔叹了口气。“也许吧。”他俯身靠近触摸，汉尼拔的手伸进他太阳穴边的卷发，他又闭上了眼。威尔小心翼翼地靠得更近了些 ，紧挨在汉尼拔身边。一会儿后，汉尼拔用胳膊搂住了威尔的肩。

也许只是鸦片酊与疼痛，早上醒来他就会对自己的行为感到后悔。但威尔根本想不起他最后一次被人这样拥抱是什么时候了。最后一次可能是他父亲的女房东，在近二十年前的一场噩梦后安抚着他，而这感觉是如此安稳。他从未寻求过安慰，从不允许自己得到过安慰，认为自己不配得到。可从汉尼拔这里接受它是多么容易……

汉尼拔的唇在他的头顶上隐隐掠过，下巴在上面短暂停留。威尔一直期待着呼吸的微弱气流拂过他的头发，可那始终不曾到来。汉尼拔的手指梳弄着他的头发，他就这样安然睡去。

*

第二天早上，他上厕所没前一天那么费力了。他还没有足够的精力去洗澡，不过还是用毛巾把身上的汗水与污垢冲洗掉了。那之后，他设法穿上一件干净的睡袍，才让自己累趴下。

他的床边还放着另一条面包和一壶茶。汉尼拔进来时看到他已经醒了，坐在床上吃着东西，对方停在门口。他脸上的表情有些迟疑。威尔无法肯定，只怀疑这是否与他昨晚的行为有关。“我很高兴看到你今天感觉好多了。”

威尔把面包放在一边，只咬了几口。“抱歉，我没什么胃口。”

汉尼拔穿过房间。“一种家传的古方。”他说，“你不进食并不会伤到我的自尊，但如果你能克服这味道，这一食疗会对你有所裨益。”语毕，他宽容地笑了笑又补充道:“如果你能加入，我保证今晚的晚餐会更美味。”

“那听起来挺好的，”威尔说，对自己的言行半是不好意思，半是尴尬，谨慎地回以微笑。他又用那只完好的手拿起面包，再咬上一口。味道还不错，只是太干太苦了。他就着凉茶吞下，让它冲掉了舌上灰烬般的感觉。

“让我们来看看好吗？”汉尼拔的手指已经放在他胳膊上包扎的绷带了，威尔点头表示同意，他开始解开它们。

昨天他无法让自己去看，但无视伤害并不能令其消失。这一次，他看着绷带被解开。伤口暴露出来时，威尔浅吸了一口气，都没有意识到自己一直憋着。他茫然地、难以置信地盯着他所见的一切。

威尔在他的行业里目睹了太多的伤害，见过太多暴力袭击所导致的后果。即使是纽约和华盛顿最好的外科医生也不能创造奇迹。枪伤是最严重的，子弹的路径飘忽不定，难以预测——侧面一枪可能会崩开肋骨，撕裂内脏，部分会脱落，让受害者由从里烂到外。

没有触及致命器官或大动脉的刀伤存活率会更高，当然前提是外科医生能够及时缝合。最后也好看不到哪里去。皮肤会在缝线，脓液与分泌物周围皱褶发红。动物袭击更糟，整块的皮肤被撕扯掉，露出肌肉与骨头，立刻就会感染。

但这个……威尔清楚地记得自己肉体撕裂的感觉，破布丝条般挂在臂膀上。他的胳膊被从肩窝上扯下，毫无用处地悬在他身侧的剧痛。以及最后，它几乎不再附着其上，仅剩相连的软骨。

或者至少，这是他认为自己所目睹并经历的。他的肩膀与手臂外侧都缝了一长排针脚，还有半打或更多更小的缝线——最多一两针，是被牙齿刺穿的伤口——散布在他的手臂与胸部上方。他关节周围的皮肤肿成了紫黑色，缝针处也有些红肿，但肯定不是威尔预料的那样。

他的手指抚过最长那道伤口外侧的皮肤，感到一阵刺痛，嘶了口冷气。可与他所预料的相比，这算不了什么。“我以为这会更糟，”他低语道，继而更大声了，“应该更糟的，汉尼拔，它本该——”

什么更糟，是失去胳膊还是失去理智？

汉尼拔看着他，神色严峻。“相信我，这已经够糟糕的了。你应该感谢我几乎立刻就清理了伤口——谁知道蒂尔之前的攻击留下了什么——但在彻底痊愈之前，你仍面临着感染的风险。我希望我能做得更多。”

“你不明白。”威尔粗暴地捏着他的皮肤，随意转着他的胳膊，寻找更多伤害。他的肩膀尖叫着表示抗议，突然间，他的头感觉像是要裂开了，疼痛又一次袭来。

汉尼拔谨慎地伸出手来，把威尔的手从胳膊上挪开，握着它。“威尔——”

“那不是什么动物的头骨，那是只怪物，汉尼拔。九英尺高。那张脸跟穴熊差不多，只是更大，牙齿是铁铸的，面具是骨雕的。”

威尔不再挣扎着抵抗汉尼拔的桎梏，手无力地落回床上。汉尼拔审慎地看着他，神色洞察。威尔完全不知道他在想什么，这第一次使他感到不安。

最后，汉尼拔把注意力转回到威尔的伤口上。他把油膏轻抹在每道伤上，最后终于开口了。“伯斯库斯的研究伙伴今早到达，将他的遗体领回了故国。在蒂尔年轻时，伯斯库斯是莱比锡的一名实验心理学家。他读到最近的袭击事件时，想起了当时在德国发生的一起类似事件。

“蒂尔相信自己是他研究的生物之一，而伯斯库斯怀疑他在使用挖掘出来的洞熊遗骨进行袭击。他给警方寄了一封信，显然是在路上遗失了。在看到几天前的事件后，他认为其中有所关联，就决定亲自传达消息。”

“不，”威尔轻声说。

“兰德尔·蒂尔是个极为病态的人，威尔，但他只是个普通人。”

“汉尼拔。”这很愚蠢，但他觉得自己好像被背叛了，“不，这些伤口——咬痕——”

“他建造的那一奇妙装置令人印象深刻。”汉尼拔说，颚部的压缩螺旋弹簧使它能以惊人的力量猛烈合拢，复杂的气动装置给了他超人的力量。可惜的是他是那么心智混乱——有这样的头脑的人本能做出更伟大的事业来。”

“我 _看见_ 它了，”威尔抗议道。他想把它有力地说出来，可就连他自己听起来也觉得很无力。犹疑多于坚持。

“他袭击你的时候你在睡眠之中，你头脑里一直在想着那个吸血鬼。”汉尼拔的声音与他的手一样温柔，安抚着威尔疲惫的神经，用新绷带重新包扎起他的伤口，小心翼翼地不挤到他。“不是每件事都有超自然的解释。”

“如果吸血鬼是真实存在的，那么很自然会有其他类似的生物。”威尔说。

汉尼拔若有所思地低下头。“也许吧，但兰德尔·蒂尔不是其中之一。他顶多是个冒牌者。”他的眼神冰冷而轻蔑，威尔看到时，才感到一种奇怪的不协调，意识到他从没见过汉尼拔有任何不悦的情绪。

它是突兀的，至少可以这么说。令人不安。但威尔此刻的思绪已经飘远，无法相信他亲眼所见并相信的事实，他无法思考这个问题。他把他在梦中看到的吸血鬼认作了现实，但如果那只是他的感知呢？

有没有可能吸血鬼就在镇上的某个地方，以人类的身份出现在他眼前呢？如果是这样的话，他如何能相信他从调查中收集到的任何东西呢？ 这个吸血鬼熟知威尔——知道他的动机，他的渴望与性欲，那些他不敢在白天承认的东西。而此刻，威尔意识到，他对这个吸血鬼根本一无所知。


	6. Seize the Night·寄情黑夜

虽然还痛，但再服一剂鸦片酊仍显多余。汉尼拔坚称无碍，可威尔拒不服用。他见过太多被药物依赖戕害的男男女女。只是没有了鸦片剂的催眠作用，睡眠变得虚无缥缈。汉尼拔坚持威尔睡会儿再下楼吃饭，但威尔满脑子都是兰德尔·蒂尔，在梦里也阴魂不散。

说句实在的，睡梦里吸血鬼再度来访的想法足以让威尔保持清醒了。思绪在来访者与药物睡眠之间飘忽，他没有太多的时间去细想吸血鬼说了些什么。它最后一次扰人清梦时对威尔抛出的……邀请，此刻已占据了他的心神。

威尔仍能感觉到吸血鬼那似有若无的触碰，肌肤相贴，令他携着欲念颤栗。这并非他的本意，但他却感到自己变得愈发性奋。他翻了个身，两颊羞愧通红，强迫自己把注意力集中在对方说的话，而非感受上。

自蒂尔突袭的那个灾难性夜晚之后，他们之间的对话一直在威尔的脑子里絮絮不休。他试着无视，却心余力绌，试着否认，却无济于事。威尔可以向杰克与阿拉娜谎报这一工作对他的影响程度，但他无法自欺。

尽管他很想对自己所见的吸血鬼之作表示厌恶，并将自己浸入那种心态，但事实是，它们令人宽慰。沉入那冰封的深渊令人如释重负。日常生活中积累起来的紧张情绪尽数消散。所有恼人的自我厌弃都让位于无比自信的满足。

这是一种危险的诱惑，威尔每次都要与此抗争。他不能放任自己在这种思维模式中徘徊，担心如果久驻，便无法再悬崖勒马。杰克担心这项工作可能会毁了他，但过去他并不完全明白其中机制。威尔不怕被吸血鬼诱惑，因为他由此生惧。他怕的是低首下心，因为他有多么地渴望它。

威尔不容自己想象向吸血鬼投降的模样，哪怕是片刻。从吸血鬼的怀抱中得到的任何愉悦都是肉体上的。无论它说了什么，这种关系都不值得他去背叛自己关心的人。不值得失去杰克……或者汉尼拔。在这一点上，威尔坚定不移。

最后，他总算打了一会儿盹，醒来时只感到头昏眼花，阿比盖尔走进来照看炉火。威尔第一次恍然意识到汉尼拔没雇管家。他的职业忙碌，他又相当富有。这么大的一栋房子，全靠他自己一个人照料，加上阿比盖尔打下手，根本说不过去。

阿比盖尔不再蹲着，她站起身来，火焰呼啸着恢复了生机，看到他注视着她时，她停了下来。“我不是有意吵醒你的。”

威尔摇摇头，一手撑着身子坐了起来，背靠着床头板。“几点了?”

“快七点了，”阿比盖尔边说边紧张地拉着裙裾。她看起来在离开与靠近之间犹豫不决。最后，后者胜出，她走到他的床边。“你感觉怎么样?”

威尔扯了扯嘴角。“晕头转向的。不过没想象中的那么痛。”

阿比盖尔回以迟疑的微笑。“汉尼拔对他的所做非常擅长，”她说。她的语气有些奇怪，目光没有正视着威尔，而是飘忽地看着她上衣的花纹。“我想我们都能证明这一点。”

“我想是吧，”威尔说。他仔细观察她的脸，想探明是什么令她感到不适。她胸中有一种 _恐惧_ 在胆怯地跳动，但当她对上威尔的视线时，她笑了。一触即碎。

“你要和我们一起吃晚饭吗?”她问道。她的目光从威尔身上移开，挪向门口，又移回来。她的裙子在她手中觳觫，嘴唇咬得发白。恐惧与焦虑在这之中若隐若现。

“就当起床的借口吧，”威尔说。他坐直了身，向她靠近，“阿比盖尔——”他伸出一只手，她惊乍地后退一步。

“我会多安排一个位置，让汉尼拔知道你要加入。”阿比盖尔说着，钻出了门，“晚餐七点半开始。”

也许在他对蒂尔做了那些之后，她对他心生警惕了。如果真是这样的话，他也不能怪她，不过他真心希望不是这样。像汉尼拔一样，阿比盖尔已毫不费力地穿过了他的层层心防。他已经开始关心她的幸福安康了。 他不愿想象她怕他。想象她看到他所能施加的暴力，想到了她父亲施予她的暴行。

但是不，阿比盖尔不是怕 _他_ ，他不认为是这样。也许是 _为_ 他忧惧?不确定他的预后?威尔感到身体沉重，脑袋昏沉，仍然半睡半醒。在这个特殊的时刻，他无法真正理解阿比盖尔的行为，更不用说试图探究其成因了。

费了比之前稍少的力气，威尔从床上爬起来，朝浴室走去。由于从未受过如此严重的伤害，他没有任何比较的基础，但愈合似乎比应该花的时间要少得多。他并不是不再痛了，但他觉得自己不太像是遭袭了，更像是睡觉的姿势不对，拉伤了肌肉。

威尔看着镜中的自己，琢磨着自己的倒影。他脸颊与脖子上的瘀伤已褪色成暗青的黄。这完全说不通，威尔不禁回想起杰克笔记中关于吸血鬼血液恢复能力的故事。

但是不应该。即使在梦中，吸血鬼也故意没有喝威尔的血，也没有献出他自己的血。就是个偏执狂。他洗了把脸，用湿漉的手指梳理下头发，抚平在脸侧。穿好衣服后，他的伤几乎都看不出来了。

威尔下楼时，客厅里正放着留声机。像是巴洛克风格的。亨德尔，他想。一种明快昂扬的情调，与壁炉里的蜡烛和炉火发出的金红暖光一样不遗余力地温暖着这里。然而一片挥之不去的阴云仍然笼罩着威尔。自从那夜被蒂尔的袭击打断梦境后，这片阴云就变得愈发浓重，愈发强烈，在感受到阿比盖尔身上的不对劲后，这种感觉更是变本加厉了。

房间空荡荡的，餐厅也是。威尔觉得自己像个闯入者，鸠占鹊巢似的在别人家里游荡。他能听到厨房里传来的说话声。汉尼拔深沉而安抚人心的语调，阿比盖尔轻柔而关切的絮絮低喃。他听不清他们在说些什么，所以他走近时刻意弄出了声响，免得他们以为他在试图偷听。

他走进房间，汉尼拔对他微微一笑，这激起了威尔一丝模糊的记忆。它不尴不尬地落在他的胸口，他发现自己无法回以微笑。他担心会比哭还难看。

“很高兴看到你能起身走动了，”汉尼拔说着，伸出一只胳膊挽住威尔没有受伤的那只，“晚餐就要好了。你应该坐下，你也不想过度拉伸自己吧。”

威尔任他把自己带回饭厅，不过他还是忍不住注意到阿比盖尔垂着头，藏在她垂下的头发后面，把玩着她的刀。“我不知道你的喜好，”汉尼拔说，“但回想起我们关于你喜欢飞钓的对话，我认为川鲽应当不会出什么差乱。”

“如果迄今为止我在你家吃过的饭能说明什么的话，我相信这肯定不会差到哪里去的。”威尔喃喃道。他被汉尼拔停留在他肩膀上的手弄得心烦意乱，在位置上坐下，对方的手指拂过他衣袖，才完全离开。

他梦里的思绪不请自来，他不愿接受吸血鬼求爱的想法自行浮现。汉尼拔的言行举止可谓纯洁无辜。他还没有做出什么单独的举动来表明他对威尔有丝毫那方面的意思，但当威尔把他的一切动作都看在眼里时，这就变得避无可避了。其他人不太可能会注意到，但话又说回来，没有人能像威尔那样看人视物。

“威尔?”汉尼拔的视线扫过他的脸。威尔不知道他看见了什么，也不知道没有自己这样的洞察力他能看见什么。他对威尔正在考虑的事情到底有没有一丝头绪呢。“你确定你支持得住吗?”

威尔吞咽下一声紧张的轻笑。汉尼拔当然能够意识到他所问问题的含义了。“我只是为能下床松了口气。考虑到这种情况，我觉得我恢复得挺好了。好得多了。”

“听你这么说，我就放心了。我不习惯把朋友当作病人。”汉尼拔允他一抹苦笑，“我必须承认，我更喜欢你作为前者。”

“我也是。”威尔冲着盘子道。

汉尼拔端上了鱼，伴着煮熟的新鲜土豆与煨菜。光闻着就宛如仙馔，尤其是在他吃了那些面包之后。威尔食指大动，很快就把盘子里的东西一扫而空，也许都没顾上礼仪。汉尼拔未予评置，只替他再添了一份。

谈话异常紧张，可能是阿比盖尔心情不好所致。他们结束时，她那明显的焦虑已经渗透到威尔身上。哪怕在她托词离开，留他与汉尼拔独处后，威尔还是无法摆脱这种感觉。

他们俩去了汉尼拔的书房，这已经成了饭后惯例。威尔在他常据的椅子上坐下，汉尼拔去拿咖啡，给他留了一点时间，想象如果每晚都能这样又该是何等光景。在汉尼拔和阿比盖尔的陪伴下享用玉馔佳肴。阿比盖尔唱着歌，汉尼拔弹着钢琴，他则尽情品着醉人的酒、喝着馥郁的咖啡，或抬头与汉尼拔漫谈，或低头读从对方那海量藏书里摘出的片页。

这是一个愚蠢的念头，哪怕抛开社会耻辱不谈——如若他没有误解汉尼拔的兴趣。他的工作又该如何呢? 要希望俄罗斯大兵容纳一个在罪案现场鬼鬼祟祟的美国人几乎是不可能的。哪怕是现在，在汉尼拔的坚持下，他们也只能勉强容忍他。威尔不会说这里的语言。他不能做出什么贡献。就算汉尼拔真对他有所迷恋，一旦开始日常生活，对方也会意识到，他的同理心与其说是福音，不如说是一种负担，而他很快就会对威尔感到厌烦。

汉尼拔回来时，这种意识，加上他的紧张与焦虑，使他的态度急转直下。汉尼拔一定注意到了这种变化，看到威尔的表情时，他僵住了，谨慎地步步靠近，仿佛威尔是某种野生动物般。威尔转而拧眉看着炉火。

“痛得厉害吗?”汉尼拔边问边小心翼翼地把杯子递给威尔。

威尔强迫自己小心地接过，而不是一把抢走。汉尼拔不该为他的恶劣情绪负责。“我是不是做了什么——”他停顿了下，考虑着该怎样提出他的问题，“贝弗利·泽勒告诉我，镇上的人都在怀疑我。他们认为我应该对自我来到小镇后发生的死亡事件负责。”

“你已经不止一次指出过，这镇上的人既无见识，也没什么眼光。”汉尼拔说。他素来和善、平静的风度里流露出一丝轻蔑。“他们宁愿责怪局外人，也不愿面对凶手一直在与他们比邻而居这一事实。”

“我担心的不是镇上人对我的看法，”威尔没好气道，“吃饭时，我很难不注意到阿比盖尔离我有多远。她在 _害怕_ 。”

“啊。”汉尼拔靠在椅背上，啜了一口咖啡，开口道，“这你大可放心，阿比盖尔没有因最近的任何死亡事件而责怪你。我想，即使是蒂尔先生的死。任何通情达理的人都会明白你是在自卫，是为自救而杀了他。”

“她可能嘴上说着不怕，但要对恐惧保持理性是很困难的。”威尔说，“尤其是对这么年轻的人来说。”

“阿比盖尔的确年轻，”汉尼拔表示同意，“可在短暂的一生中，她经历过很多创伤，现在的她已变得更为坚强了。”

威尔喝下一口咖啡。馥郁的芬芳在他的舌上绽放。他想他会无比怀念汉尼拔的咖啡的。他把杯缘靠在唇边，看着水汽上升，液面随着他说话时声音的颤动而起伏。“如果她怕的不是我，”他仍然语气不善地问道，“那么，今晚又是什么让她这么心神不宁呢？”

“她很敏感，她有自己的理由，”汉尼拔说，“我相信她是在担忧你的健康。”

威尔眉额紧锁。“我已经好多了。我会没事的，多亏了你。”

“你在与蒂尔的打斗中幸存了下来，但他只是一个人类。”汉尼拔停顿了一下，似乎在等待威尔再次反驳，但他没有。威尔仍然不知道他的房间里究竟发生了什么——也许他永远都不会知道，但争论这一点无济于事。

威尔摆出一副难受的表情，因为咽得太快。杯里的液体一路滚烫下沉。“我想，要指望阿比盖尔无视那些有关吸血鬼的谣言，那是太过分了。”

“她是个聪明的姑娘，”汉尼拔说，“我并没有对她掩饰我们的研究。”

“是啊，你说过，她这一生已经受够磨难了。她不该再为这种噩梦般的生物忧心忡忡。”

“阿比盖尔可能会据理力争，说在经历过被父亲割开喉咙的遭遇后，她足以面对这样的噩梦，”汉尼拔沉吟道。

威尔哼了一声。“你信吗？”

“我相信一个人所能达到的堕落程度会远超出想象。我也知道，你比大多数人更有独特的立场来真正领会这一事实，”汉尼拔说。威尔颔首表示同意。

汉尼拔把他的咖啡杯放在一旁，身体前倾，双肘撑在膝上。“我们讨论过你很难将人类的情感加诸像吸血鬼这样的生物身上。你说过他想要创造的欲望是他犯罪的动机。而我想指出的是，有些人远不值得你的共情。他们唯一的愿望就是毁灭这世上一切美好的事物。”

“莱克特医生，你是在为吸血鬼辩护吗?”威尔希望他的表情能传达出他是多么无动于衷。

“只是就事论事罢了，”汉尼拔说，“也许对阿比盖尔来说，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯 _曾_ 是她的噩梦。”

威尔用寻衅的眼光瞪了他一眼。“是你说她在担心我的安危。”

“是你做了那个她在怕吸血鬼的猜想。”他的语调安抚人心，但威尔今晚不想得到安慰。

如果她怕的不是威尔，也不是吸血鬼，那还剩下什么呢?

火光在他的眼角明灭。有什么在挑逗着他的思绪，如同指尖隐隐拂过脊梁。这与阿比盖尔无关。无论威尔如何试图用阿比盖尔的莫测心情来转移自己的注意力，无论他给汉尼拔摆出什么脸色，都无法改变他所面临的困境。

威尔长叹了口气。他的背部与肩膀紧绷的线条并没有像往常那样舒缓开来。他身体前倾，模仿着汉尼拔的姿势。“我一直在梦见吸血鬼。”

汉尼拔没有立即回答，但他发出轻柔一哼，像是表示他明白。他若有所思地将食指按在那对闭合的唇上，威尔不禁心想，如果吻上那丰满唇瓣上方的绒弧，又会是什么感觉呢？他下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“这个词选得很有意思，”汉尼拔沉思良久，“梦，而非噩梦。”

威尔咽了口唾沫，点点头。“我们现在要讨论语义学吗?”话一出口，他就后悔了，“不，你是对的。该死，”他嘶声道，用手捂住了脸。“对不起，我不能——我一直在努力，但我似乎就是不能驱散这些梦，哪怕醒着的时候也做不到。”

“对你来说，这是多事的一周，威尔。你的身体与情感都已经不堪重负，更不必提你在兰德尔·蒂尔手下所受的伤害了。你无法避免这种精神冲击，这不足为怪。”

汉尼拔的话有理有据，面对威尔的敌意，他的语气平稳依旧。在某种程度上，这更激起了威尔的战意，让他想要寻衅挑事。威尔在提出这些梦的时候，脑子里有一个非常明确的目标;他不能让自己被这种在皮肤下翻腾的毫无理性的沮丧情绪分散注意力。他又深吸一口气，呼了出来。

“这不是问题所在，”威尔说，又控制住了自己，“当然，最近发生的一切并没有使情况有所好转，但你知道，在此之前，我的工作已经把我带到了许多黑暗的地方。这是不同的。”

威尔现在几乎可以尝到汉尼拔的兴趣了，他在座位上挪动了一下。“告诉我，”汉尼拔说。

“我一生都在做噩梦。从我记事起就开始了。”威尔在他的茶碟上转弄着咖啡杯，“我很小的时候就知道，喝到自己失去知觉，通常可以把噩梦拒之门外。这不是一个万无一失的解决办法，我也没有自毁到把它当成习惯……”

威尔意识到自己在摆弄杯子，于是用了比预想之中更大的力气放开它。他盯着自己的手。“我对噩梦很熟悉。吸血鬼来夜访的那些，并不是噩梦。”

“它们没有吓到你吗?”

“吓到我的是我对它们的反应。”威尔强迫自己直面汉尼拔强烈的视线，吞咽下他的恐惧，“我所感受到的……欲望， _渴望_ 接受它所提供的一切。”

威尔的声音在话间中断，他的脸涨得通红，尤其从汉尼拔面部的表现读出他的反应时。他的瞳孔扩大，眼里闪过幽微的红，扫过威尔的脸，轻浅的气息自微启的唇间吐出。“他提供了什么，威尔?”

“我不——”威尔坚定地摇了摇头，“那不重要。我 _不会_ 接受的。”他鼓足勇气，想到自己要坦白什么，心都提到嗓子眼了。如果他错了，如果他误解了汉尼拔的意思，这可能就是他们友谊的终结了。这个想法几乎使他无从开口。

可是，也许汉尼拔的心思亦然呢，威尔不能保持沉默。无论那一线希望是多么微弱，想到他们也许能拥有更多，而不仅仅是在时间长河里偷来稍纵即逝的片刻，威尔都得抓住它。

威尔清清嗓子，站起身，准备站到壁炉前。“那种诱惑——那种渴望——与我对你的感觉相比，根本不足为谈，”他供认不讳道。

威尔发表这一番声明后，房间里鸦雀无声。他低下头，等待汉尼拔回答，一眨不眨地凝视着摇曳的火光。他听到汉尼拔在他身后站起，听到对方走近时衣料的窸窣。威尔的肩膀因焦虑而绷紧了。

汉尼拔没有碰他，也没有立刻开口。相反，他站到了威尔旁边，几乎擦过他的肩膀，低下头来。他在身侧曲起双手，把它们插进口袋。“在我作出反应之前，我必须先问，你告诉我这件事，是希望达到什么目的。”

威尔斗胆侧瞄了一眼。汉尼拔眼中的热度不容忽视。威尔的脉搏开始加速，一股回应的热流在他胸中绽开，使他难以呼吸。汉尼拔挑起单眉。“你也想抵制这种诱惑吗?”

威尔摇头，身体明显颤抖地一晃，低声道:“不。”

汉尼拔慢慢抬起他的手，从口袋中出来。威尔一动也不动，但在汉尼拔捧起他的脸颊时，眼睑还是禁不住欢欣地颤动起来。他的触摸温凉，与威尔身前源源不断散放热度的火焰和他皮肤下的红晕形成了鲜明对比。他贴上那触碰，在汉尼拔低下头时靠得更近，将他们的唇带到了一起。

尽管只是个温柔、纯洁的吻，但那短暂的初次肌肤相亲就点燃了威尔的神经，使他内心的渴望愈演愈烈。终于得到了心念之物，威尔难抑自己的呻吟。这声音在汉尼拔心中激起了波澜。他将另一只手放上了威尔的臀部，裤子的面料在他的手下皱拢，他进一步倾身逼近，直到他们的胸膛相贴。

威尔的双手不住颤抖，试探性地放在汉尼拔的肩上。这与那一次完全不同，从阿拉娜那里偷来的那一吻，温柔、甜蜜、悲伤。可是汉尼拔的触摸，更温和、更热情，让他充满了强烈的饥饿感，一如吸血鬼的触摸。他不但没能从这一吻感到满足，心火还愈烧愈旺。他张开嘴，迟疑却大胆、渴望，汉尼拔屈服了。他把手伸进威尔的头发，猛地一扯调整过他的角度，让他们的唇瓣更充分地接触。

它们贴合在一起，仿佛就是为此而生。汉尼拔将舌舔入，威尔颤抖着，拱起背，再一次无助地呻吟起来。这比他那朦胧的、记忆模糊的梦还要强烈。威尔意识到，他们接触的每一处都璀璨而鲜明，汉尼拔的指甲划过他的头皮，愉悦的火花顺着他的脊柱流下，汉尼拔的舌头舔过他上颚，一路催生痒意。他从未想过还能有这样令人沉迷、陶醉的感觉，令他的下身以惊人的速度抬头，勃起。

汉尼拔的手环住他腰身，抚上他的后背。只微微施力，他就将威尔带得更近，消弭了这最后一小段距离，直到威尔能感觉到汉尼拔被唤醒的欲望笔直抵在他的臀上。威尔的肺火烧火燎，他抽远了些，只为稍喘口气，与汉尼拔额面相贴。

即使在此时此刻，他的欲望明摆在他们之间，汉尼拔还是一如既往地镇定自若。在威尔艰难地喘气时，汉尼拔冷静不动地抵住他，在威尔的脸颊与下巴上不断留下亲吻。威尔颤抖着，抬起下颔露出他的喉咙，而再一次的，汉尼拔理解了威尔那些羞于启齿的话语。他的舌尖舔过威尔的脉搏，顺着喉管往下移去。

“我无法告诉你我有多如释重负，”汉尼拔低喃道，嗅着威尔的衣领。他们之间隔着太多衣服，这时威尔才想起他们在客厅里。他想往后退，但汉尼拔收拢怀抱，把他扣得更紧了。

“如释重负?”威尔回应道。在汉尼拔的触碰下，大脑一切高级的运转都暂停了，所有想法都一跑而空。他努力寻找着他们谈话中的有关线索。

汉尼拔哼声表示同意。他把手放在两人之间，轻易解开了威尔衬衫上的头扣，打开衣衫，开始探索。在左边颈窝处深深地吮吸一吻令威尔一阵晕眩，紧抱住汉尼拔以求平衡。他的欲望是如此强烈，他觉得自己可能会在其中窒息。

“你都没有意识到你是多么非同凡响，亲爱的男孩。”汉尼拔声音里的意味令威尔颈后的毛发倒竖，纯粹的动物本能反应。汉尼拔直起身，直视着他的眼睛，手扣在威尔的脖颈上，温柔而克制。“你不知道我一直以来克制得有多么困难。”

威尔被汉尼拔的目光锁住，动弹不得，一股顿悟的寒流顿时席卷他的全身，恐惧骤现端倪。“不，”他低声道。

汉尼拔挑起一侧嘴角。他的手短暂收紧了，虽然没有切断氧气的供应，却也引起了不适。他俯下身来，再次把他们的嘴唇碰在一起，拇指扫过威尔急促的脉搏。“我曾以为自己处在一个与你相关的十字路口上，但现在，我看到那曾以为的殊途，最终还是把我们带到了一起。”

“ _不，_ ”威尔无力地低呼道。 _不可能。_ 他紧紧闭上眼，希望再次睁开，只发现这一切不过是场梦。

现在一切都水落石出了，威尔不敢相信自己之前竟然没能看清真相。除了他潜意识里不愿承认汉尼拔与吸血鬼是同一人外，他还能用任何其他借口为此开脱吗?汉尼拔皮肤上永恒的寒意，眼里闪过的红光。他怎么可能没注意到那静止的脉搏，或是汉尼拔不会随着呼吸而起伏的胸膛呢？威尔还在接受他的输血后就迅速恢复……

“哦天。”汉尼拔的血液已经在他体内了。这本该使他惊慌失措，但威尔所能感到的只是一阵失望的苦痛。

“你现在要假装害怕了吗?”汉尼拔戏弄道。他的手绕到威尔的颈后，粗暴而满是占有欲地触摸着。威尔的身体反应远先于思想，小腹愉悦地抽紧了。

汉尼拔得意地露齿而笑，仿佛他无比清楚威尔的感受。他俯身凑近威尔的喉咙。威尔的本能尖叫着要他快跑，但他发现自己僵在原地，脊椎因期待那咬上来的尖牙而微微刺痛。可是，它没有如期而至。汉尼拔的吻极其温柔，令人几欲疯狂。

“现在你已经承认了你是多么渴望将自己交付给我。”他的声音抵着威尔的皮肤，在他的胸膛里回响。

威尔颤抖地呼出气。“你说过你要我自觉地，自愿地。”出口的话比预期里沾染上了更多的喘息。

“我对你所做的一切都不是永久不变的，”汉尼拔说。他嘬唇逗弄着威尔耳后一点，令他愉悦地战栗起来。威尔的双手本来紧贴着汉尼拔的胸膛以示抗议，这会儿却蜷缩在了他上衣的翻领里。“然而。”

“好像你会放我走似的，”威尔嘶声道。

“未经你的同意就将你转变对我而言毫无吸引力。”汉尼拔说，“虽然我相信你的痛苦也会同样美丽。”

“但是，”汉尼拔继续道，一边将一条腿滑至威尔的两股间，向上蹭弄着他的勃起，“你已经表明了你的意愿，而且——”他又吻了一下威尔喘息的嘴，威尔启唇相迎，在知道汉尼拔的真实本质后，他的饥渴感也丝毫未减。“你留在了这里，在我的怀抱之中。”

威尔的视线从汉尼拔的眼睛转到门口，又移回来。“如果我跑的话，我能跑多远?”

汉尼拔爱抚着威尔额头上的鬈发，面露深情。“我必须承认，当你第一次叩门而入时，我只意在玩弄一阵再杀了你，但现在不是了。你是如此精致，不能那样丢弃。”他迅速而激烈地再次吻上威尔的嘴，威尔紧紧抱住他，双手搂住汉尼拔的脖子，把他拉得更近、更紧。

“所以现在离开吧，威尔。”汉尼拔喃喃道，“我明天就会远走，而你将再也不会听到我的消息。”他在威尔嘴角，上唇的弓弧上留下一吻。“或者再告诉我一遍。”他的牙齿咬住下嘴的肉瓣，威尔总算感受到了他的尖牙落下的希望。“告诉我。”

威尔闭上眼。他沉沦在自己的内心深处，期待着倦怠的顺从。他本以为自己已经明白，他对汉尼拔的感情要无疾而终，他本希望他们能分享这段关系，哪怕只有短暂时日。但相反的，一股脆弱的、颤抖的喜悦在内心涌动，眼看就要决荡而出。

他可以得到那个生物，那个完全理解他的生物，那个让他从噩梦的折磨中解脱出来的生物，那个鼓励他沉溺于所有黑暗幻想的生物。他可以得到这个人，这个如此热情地抚摸着他，如此深情地注视着他，使他安于自己这一身皮囊的人。

威尔下顿点头。“是的，”他低语道。睁开眼来，与汉尼拔目光紧锁，后者带着称意的期待凝视着他。等待着威尔的决定，他的笑容变得温柔起来。“我想要它。我想要你，汉尼拔。你的全部。”

话音刚落，汉尼拔的手就握得更紧了，将威尔猛地向前拉近，把他们的嘴压在一起。威尔热切地回应，笨拙地舔着汉尼拔的唇。他的舌触及牙尖，铜腥味在两人之间绽开。汉尼拔低吼着，非人的声音传至威尔全身，一路向下直抵脚趾，他把威尔的舌头吞进口中，饮着上面的血。

汉尼拔拉着威尔的衣服寻求裸露的皮肤。不再试探犹豫，也不再小心翼翼，他把威尔的衬衫往上推去，冰冷的触碰落在威尔腹部，又扯起裤上的纽扣。威尔向上顶起胯部，阴茎蹭弄着汉尼拔的手腕。他是如此渴望触摸，如果汉尼拔会停下亲吻放他吸口气的话，他就要乞求出声了。但他无需要这么做——布料破开，撕裂，彻底毁了，威尔毫不在乎。汉尼拔的手滑进他的亵裤里，紧握着他。

威尔如释重负地呜咽了一声，一把抓住汉尼拔的上衣，向上顶弄进他的手里。他舌上的血已经止住，只剩钝痛，威尔再次扫过尖牙，这次更加用力。作为回应，汉尼拔的手握得更紧，向上一顶——他说不出这更添了欢愉还是更痛苦，但威尔的身体将两者默认为一体了。

“你的热情令我刮目相待，”汉尼拔说，“但我们很快就会到那一步的。在此之前，威尔，我一直都想一尝你的味道。”

威尔过了一会儿才明白他的意思，但在汉尼拔把他向后压到墙上，两膝着地时，情势才彻底明朗。“哦，”他呆愣道，看着汉尼拔把他的长短裤一并拉下大腿，弯下身来，用舌尖抵住他的柱顶。

“ _噢!_ ”威尔的双膝颤抖。他的手落在汉尼拔柔滑的头发上，在汉尼拔张嘴含住他时，拼命抓紧了。最强烈的快感不过如此——微凉的、湿漉的压力包围着他，将他吸入。“嗯，”他呻吟道，“哦，对，求你。”

汉尼拔轻笑一声，这种感觉令威尔插入得更深。汉尼拔的喉咙紧锁住他的老二，舌头向上舔弄分身底部，直挺挺贴住。他往后退，把威尔从口中放出，取而用唇吻遍。“这只是开始，吾爱，”他说。他用手裹住威尔的阴茎，温柔地揭开包皮，吮吸着露在外面的龟头。“我会给予你无尽的欢愉，你会哭泣，乞求我停下。”

威尔的手指在他的头发上收紧，将胯向前抬起，轻抵着汉尼拔的唇。他抑住了恐惧与怀疑的浪潮，紧抓住盲目渴望着将他们揉为一股的绳索。“求你，”他又说了一遍，声音更低柔了些，“我想要。”

汉尼拔再次含住他的性器，目光未曾与威尔分开。他的双颊在威尔的分身周围凹陷下去，无情地吮吸着、吞咽着，饮尽威尔的高潮。威尔无法去看，使劲咬住嘴唇不让自己叫喊出声，但在汉尼拔的舌上交代自己时，自胸口发出的呜咽似的声音却无论如何也无法阻止。

这太过了，但还是不够。即使是现在，威尔仍渴望更多。汉尼拔吞下了他的宣泄，抬头冲他微笑，心神愉悦。他的唇沿着威尔大腿的曲线游移，堪堪蹭过肌肤，威尔扯住了他的头发。“我一直在等你要我，”他低语道，“你为什么还不要了我，汉尼拔?”

突然间，他的腹股沟一阵切开的剧痛，汉尼拔的牙齿整齐割过皮肤。威尔只看到尖牙上一闪即逝的光，便被划出口子，汉尼拔低头舔弄着涓流鲜血。威尔抓住他的下颚，把他的头往后仰，抬起他的脸来，汉尼拔没有反抗。他的瞳孔遽然扩散，如被下药一般，威尔猛然意识到，正是他的味道——他的血液与精液——才使汉尼拔看起来如此沉迷堕落。那是一种令人陶醉的力量，近乎恐怖的感觉。

“让我来吧，”威尔说着，用拇指按住汉尼拔的下唇，催他张开嘴。汉尼拔启唇，威尔所能看到的只是两排完全正常的白牙，“给我看看?”

“我会把一切都展示给你的。”汉尼拔承诺道。


	7. And Curse the Light of Day·永诅白昼

汉尼拔动作迅速，起身把威尔抱在怀里，如婚礼上抱起新娘那般。威尔完全明白其中含义，热切相拥。汉尼拔抱起他来不费吹灰之力，没有一点紧绷的样子。威尔攀住他，将脸埋入他颈窝。他的手指揪住汉尼拔脖根处纠缠的发，拉扯开绑着它的发绳。它比威尔意识到的要长，原本巧妙地掩在衣领下方，此刻倾泻在肩头，垂至背上。

甚至在汉尼拔的嘴含上他阴茎时，威尔的心还在渴望地狂跳，想用手指穿过那细密的头发，以唇亲吻他苍白的皮肤。威尔最终屈服照做了，令汉尼拔发出了最为甜美的惊喜之声。这完全不同于他的梦境——汉尼拔的皮肤柔软细滑，冰凉但不刺骨。他的头发如绢丝一般。他是如此小心翼翼地对待威尔，叫人如何能接受他就是梦境里那个不速之客的事实呢？

卧室里仅有壁炉照明，在房间里投射出舞动的阴影。汉尼拔将威尔置于床上，在他的唇上落下纯洁的一吻，起身脱衣。威尔兴致盎然地看着汉尼拔丢开上衣和领带，将背带从肩上推落。他脱下裤子，解起衬衫上的纽扣，露出愈发苍白、大理石般的光滑肌肤。

威尔坐起来，伸手触碰，平抚过汉尼拔的胸骨。现在他已经知道少了什么，再无其他感受。汉尼拔的胸膛在他的触摸之下是这般平静，令人不安。掌心感受不到呼吸的起伏或是心脏的跳动。汉尼拔放由威尔迟疑摸索着，站立不动，让威尔把他的衬衫从肩上退开，任其落地。威尔直身跪起，将他们置于同一高度，倾身覆上一吻。汉尼拔发出赞许的轻哼，随其舔弄唇缝。

唇瓣相触，威尔探索时的犹豫尽数消失。在威尔的手下，汉尼拔全身精瘦，线条优美，肌肉含蓄。舞者般的形体，威尔突然被一股强烈的好奇心攫住，想知道汉尼拔来自何方，生于何时。他从前是谁？是什么在他的身侧留下了这道细长的伤疤，又是谁在他锁骨上留下了伤口。

威尔想去看、去了解、去体验这一切。他中断了他们的亲吻，更贴近地看着手指下隆起、虬结的肉。未经思索，他便低头印上一吻。汉尼拔的手向上移去托住他的后脑勺，手指缠弄着他的卷发。这种单纯的感觉竟令人如此愉快，简直不可思议。威尔迎上触碰，抬眼望着汉尼拔，无声询问着。

“折戟卡在了伤口里，”汉尼拔解释道，用自己的手指覆住威尔的。他的头发，在炉火的映照下灿如澄金，环衬着他脸上的棱角，抚平了它们。“大夫不得不将其挖出。”他把他们的手放在他身侧的伤疤上。“另一个蛮人的长矛。刺伤。”说着，他引着威尔的手指移过他下腹上隆起的皮肤。

汉尼拔转过身，伸手将头发披在肩上，露出大片后背，光洁完整，除了上面那一块如威尔手掌般大小的圆形创疤。威尔沿着边缘与内部形状游移着，一个绘制粗糙的“V”，被更细微的图案围绕，随着时间的推移已经变得模糊难辨。 维尔吉斯特家族[注1]会给他们所有的囚犯打上烙印，但尤以给立图宛伯爵烙下标记为荣。”

威尔已经知道这么多，本不该再感到惊讶的。汉尼拔再次转过身来，轻拂开威尔的手。“而我尤爱将他们撕成碎片，对我的族人百利而无一害。”

“抱歉，”威尔说，话未出口就意识到这多不合宜，但汉尼拔对此地的忠诚突然就说得通了。为什么他会做这些在部分人看来是徒劳无益的事，回到这里，保护其民族的语言与文化，并尽其所能反抗俄罗斯占领者。

汉尼拔给了他一个温柔的微笑，像是知道威尔的心思。“我是否毁了你对我做出的印象判断呢？”他问道，“无情无义，毫无人性、没有感情的恶魔。”

“如果真是这样，他会救下阿比盖尔和我吗？”威尔振声道，“会报复杀害孩子的母亲吗？会试着让他们起死回生吗？”

他们离得那么近，汉尼拔的目光似乎要将他吸入。威尔无法抑制再吻他的冲动。此刻他已尝过其滋味，他无法想象自己已经与那双唇分开了这么久。汉尼拔在他的舌上扫荡，纵火烧遍威尔全身，令他迷失其中。“我想，”他说，唇瓣相触，“我很快就会，亲自检验的。”

汉尼拔一把抓住威尔不安分的双手，又吻了他一下，如此轻柔，威尔不禁轻颤起来。你所经历的转变无疑会改变你的能力，但毫无疑问，威尔，在我尚且为人时，也并非你所说的这般。我从不受情感或道德的束缚。我对你的感情的强烈程度使我都为之讶然。”

威尔为此言，为想到汉尼拔还是个人类的时候，心思就那么冷漠淡然而心神震动。但无论汉尼拔是否公开承认和接受这一事实，他都有能力表现出种种人类情感。“这算是宣爱吗？”他问道。

“听了它，会更好地帮助你坚定自己做出的选择吗？”汉尼拔挑眉发问。

威尔低下头，沿着手走过的方向，唇从汉尼拔的锁骨一路向下轻扫过他的身侧与腹部。“不必去听，我知道这是千真万确的。”他说。他的目光扫过汉尼拔亵裤上醒目的鼓包，离他的嘴这么近。这是威尔无法抗拒的诱惑。他倾身贴近，正位于汉尼拔分身凸显的上方，透过布料，颤巍巍地呼出一口气。不够；威尔想尝到汉尼拔的皮肤，他已经满口生津。

汉尼拔轻叹着，双手搭在威尔的肩上。“我知道我想要什么，”威尔一边解开汉尼拔亵裤上的饰带，一边低语道，“即使我曾试图否认。”

亵裤一经解开，就落在了地上，汉尼拔在威尔的注视下一览无余。他比威尔想象的要大——他见过不少赤身裸体的男人，知道自己已经算是平均之上了，而汉尼拔还要大、还要粗长。他已经完全勃起了，阳具傲然挺立，包皮被向后撑开露出龟头。它光滑湿亮，混浊的液体源源自马眼渗出，威尔用拇指蹭过缝隙，把它含入嘴里一尝。

威尔还来不及充分品尝其中滋味，就被汉尼拔牢牢抓住上臂，拉了起来，扔回床上，紧随而至。他把威尔钉在床上，如饥似渴地悍然亲吻着，热流从头皮一路延至威尔背上。他颤抖着紧紧抓住汉尼拔的双肩，身上的衣服还一件未脱却已经快要撕裂。

威尔的身体已经再次性奋了，这才刚释放不久。他还从未经历过这样的事。非但没有满足，反而渴望更多。他陶醉于每一寸新暴露出来的皮肤，与汉尼拔紧密地肌肤相贴。衬衫与裤子被丢到一旁，汉尼拔的手自后拉下他的内裤，抓住威尔的臀，捏压起来。威尔拱起身子，呜咽着。在汉尼拔触碰之前，他从未想过原来有那么多部位能撩动情欲。而此刻沿着威尔下颔的亲吻，在耳上的轻啃，自他颈上送下一阵愉悦的涟漪，汉尼拔的手指探索着寻到他的后穴，从门户掠过。威尔绷紧了身体，想要挣脱，无法在一时间承受那么多。

汉尼拔放开了威尔，目光沉沉地看着他，如野兽那般四肢着床，威尔向后退去，靠在床板上。他一把抓住威尔的裤腰，粗暴地将其扯下。威尔踢腿，帮他彻底摆脱了束缚。他的心脏怦怦直跳，等待着随后的一切。汉尼拔慢慢地把手放在他的脚踝上，沿着小腿的曲线抚过，拇指压在股间敏感的肌肉上，再次向下。他握紧了手，用力一拉，令威尔平趴在床上。汉尼拔扑下身，手掌压在威尔的双膝上，支起他的两腿，打开，低下头，唇堪堪蹭过大腿上的皮肤，正位于伤口上方。

如刀刃出鞘般的轻声响起，接着威尔就感到了尖牙的施压，这一短暂的警告后，汉尼拔便狠狠咬了下去。威尔因随之而来的感觉尖叫出声。这既非全然的痛苦，也不尽然都是愉快，却难以置信地激烈。他把手指插进汉尼拔的发中，牢牢扯住长发，紧紧攥住，后者纵情饮下他的血，贴着他的皮肤呻吟。

仿佛汉尼拔已汲取到内部的某种精华，威尔能感觉到它正从他身上被抽走，刺痛着流过指尖与脚趾，蔓延上四肢，离开他的身体，进入汉尼拔口中。他的阴茎随着汉尼拔的嘴在他身上的缓慢移动而跳动着——贴着伤口滑过的舌，制造着钝痛诱哄出血的牙，舒卷的唇。

“求你。”他微垂下头，低喃道。他舔舔唇，但这并没有缓解他的口感舌燥，“噢，汉尼拔，我要——”

汉尼拔后退了些，在伤口上撷去一吻，冲威尔微笑着，露出尖牙，都被鲜血染红了。他顶上威尔的胯部，沿着他的性器碾磨。威尔叫喊出声，指甲扎进了汉尼拔的皮肤。“求你，”他又说了一遍，声音里透出一丝绝望。

“你想要的，我都会给你。”汉尼拔说着，用手紧握住威尔的分身。他消除了两人间的距离，舔入威尔口中，沿着他的脖子向下。他吮吸的地方一触即疼，无疑留下了擦伤。但他还没有没入尖牙。汉尼拔发出一声不属于人类的低吼，在胸膛里沉鸣。“你是如此别具风味，令人沉醉。”

威尔茫然地伸出手，仰头让汉尼拔靠近，触摸到他。手指扫过腹部坚硬的线条，穿过粗糙的毛发向下直抵目标。他握住汉尼拔的阴茎，试图跟上对方在自己身上的手，那粗重而有力的抚弄使威尔绷紧了肌肉，因努力保持静止而微颤着。

尽管他的梦已效力非凡，尽管他是如此渴望与汉尼拔一起经历此事，可当威尔把对方脆弱的性器掌握在手中时，却还是对这种强烈的性奋毫无准备。成为汉尼拔发出哼声的来源，整具身体低吟着在他们之间震颤；抵在他喉间的湿漉气息——多少个世纪都不曾如此狼狈过的汉尼拔，因他而跌回无谓的、自主反射的生理状态。

汉尼拔一只手顺着威尔的胸腔向下，停在下方的凹陷处，轻柔施压。“慢慢来，”他呢喃道，“我们有的是时间，吾爱。”

威尔莞尔，双手托住汉尼拔的脸颊，引导他们面面相对。“我们拥有世界上所有的时间，而我现在就需要你。我们可以之后再慢慢来。”

汉尼拔露齿而笑，转头亲吻上他的掌心，又是另一边。“很好。”他坐了起来，跨过威尔的身体，走向床头柜。他从抽屉里拿出一个罐子，打开，把手指伸进去蘸了些粘稠的液体。“趴下。”

有那么一会儿，威尔盯着他，心脏卡在嗓子眼里，心里直打鼓。尽管他渴望汉尼拔的触摸，却也不禁担忧会把控制权彻底交给别人。这是愚蠢的——毕竟，他已经把自己的生命托付给了汉尼拔，自然也可以把自己的身体托付给他了。他稳住一口气，这才意识到，他几乎都没剩下多少气可以呼了。威尔心里不安地转着这个念头，照他说的做了，翻身趴下。

“假以时日，”汉尼拔说，“你就能领会疼痛是如何强化欢愉的。”他平滑的手靠在威尔的脊椎上，来回抚摸着。

触摸由温和转为粗暴，威尔措手不及，汉尼拔的指甲划过敏感的皮肤，刺痛直逼威尔的阴茎。他的呼吸在胸膛里断续，沉沉摔在床垫上。汉尼拔再次开口时，他几乎能听到对方话里的笑意。他靠得更近了，唇拂过威尔耸起的臀峰。“而现在，我会尽我所能温柔待你。”

他小心地用手指打开他的臀瓣，随后探入，光滑而湿漉，抵上威尔身体的后门。那里的肌肉因期待而收缩着，紧贴上按压。汉尼拔在他的后背上落下轻柔一吻。他的舌头顺着指甲划过的痕迹，沿着威尔的臀部曲线向下，一直延伸到与大腿交接的褶缝处。

如果不该在吸血鬼身上期待这份耐心诱哄的话，那么这就是汉尼拔的专长了。但威尔是如此期待着温柔的触碰时刻让位于刺入肉体的尖牙，协调这两者对他来说又能花上多久呢？

但它并没有发生，汉尼拔的两根手指沉稳按压着，在他的后穴上徐徐画着圈前后动作。威尔被这种行为中潜在的败德感占据了心神，再难把注意力放在其他事上。汉尼拔开始向内推入，他试图忽略它，专注于呼吸。光溜的物质起了润滑作用，威尔的肌肉每拉开一寸，就进得更深。

起初，这种感觉无非是种压力，古怪但并非不受欢迎。随即威尔呼出一口气，汉尼拔的手指滑入深处，一路直抵结合处。汉尼拔的指尖蹭过体内的某个部位，撩动愉悦的火花沿着神经一路绽开。威尔把一只手塞进嘴里，想忍住他的叫喊。他的胯部本能地向前挤去，拼命想摩擦自己的勃起。让道德见鬼去吧。

汉尼拔抽出他的手，威尔发出一声失落的呻吟，往后蹭去，想再纳入他的手指。“你——你在——”

“嘘——”汉尼拔的牙齿轻蹭着他的臀丘，威尔颤抖着，双手紧握住床单。“耐心，”他安慰，“我承诺过你欢愉，威尔。”

威尔点点头，颤抖着，汉尼拔再次触摸起他，手指在威尔的后穴上打转。愉快的痒意，但他还想要更多。他想要那种感觉再次出现。那种血液流遍全身，此前从未有过的快感。

这一次，他的身体更轻易就被手指打开了，第二个指节刚探入，轻轻一弯曲，威尔就惊呼出声。“对，那儿，就是那儿，哦操，”他喘息着，勉强吐词道，“ _是的_ ，求你。”

汉尼拔轻笑起来。他趴在威尔的背上，鼻子透过卷发嗅着他的后颈。他的手指滑了出去，沿着边缘挑逗着。“我本希望看到你失去部分宝贵的控制，”他说，“只是我做梦也不曾想到竟会如此之快。”

威尔尴尬得双颊绯红，但这还不足以使他想要停下。他呜咽着，向后磨蹭汉尼拔的手指，又发出一声微弱的 _拜托_ ，汉尼拔再次推入，毫不留情地直抵定点。手指一边致力于打开威尔，他的嘴一边沿着威尔的脊骨向下轻啃，吮吸。随着那柔和而清晰的声音，他的尖牙探了出来，但他没再用它们刺穿皮肤。

威尔又一次焦急地等待着，注意力被汉尼拔的手指在他体内制造的销魂快感与他的尖牙轻刮过皮肤带起的战栗所分散。他不安地挪动着身子，对这一波新的愉悦感到心惊肉跳，小心翼翼地向后晃动着，把汉尼拔的手指接纳得更深。

汉尼拔一动不动，让威尔把自己钉在他手上，唇贴着他的肌肤变得湿漉而温暖。不尽是接吻，他的嘴来回挪过，意图明显地吸气、呼出。在威尔的内部深处，某种本能兴奋地做出了回应。他在汉尼拔身下扭动着，直到手指滑出，他翻身仰面。汉尼拔目光热烈地扫视着他的身体。

威尔伸手去触摸他，手指拂过他那晶莹的阴茎顶端，聚集着液体。他握住汉尼拔的分身，慢慢拉过，复往床上躺去，大腿张开，抵住对方。威尔迎起臀，与汉尼拔目光相对。那一刻，那双眼无疑是一片猩红。

“哦，我亲爱的男孩，”汉尼拔沉声着，手顺着威尔的身体往下移去。他拉近两人之间的距离，边亲吻，一只手边温柔地收住威尔的喉咙。 只稍加施压，威尔就开始感到气息不顺。他的阴茎在这份出乎意料的兴奋中跳动起来，手覆住汉尼拔的，捂得更紧了。

汉尼拔的手指抽搐了一下，松开威尔，甩开他的手，往后坐回。他伸手示意。“过来。”

威尔爬上他的膝盖，与汉尼拔十指交缠，对方拽住他亲吻，他用手臂绕上他的脖颈。他们纠缠难分，汉尼拔重重靠在床头板上。威尔伸开四肢趴在他的腿上，两腿大张。在这个位置上，每一次变换都会让威尔与汉尼拔性器相触，他们抵死缠绵着，嘴一次又一次地相合。

威尔也许永远没在梦境之外做过这些事，但就像在梦中一般，他的身体知道该如何移动。他陷入了绝望般的节奏，双手在汉尼拔的肌肤上片刻不停，饥渴地吮吸着汉尼拔的嘴。汉尼拔任他这么做着，上下爱抚过他的背，最后落在臀上。

就在威尔摇摇欲坠接近高潮的时候，汉尼拔收紧了手。威尔沮丧地呜咽出声。“汉尼拔，拜托……”

汉尼拔俯身到两人间，威尔热切地追随着他的动作，将自己握在手中。“坐在我身上。”

“是的，”威尔喘息着，跪起身来。任由汉尼拔把他引到位置上。

“慢慢地，”汉尼拔说，威尔则又低下了头。

初次试探，感受到钝器的挤压，威尔叫喊出声，埋下脑袋靠在汉尼拔的肩上。他前后扭着臀部，寻找合适的角度，锲而不舍地往下压去，直到，突然间，汉尼拔阳具的头部插入了他。

“哦，”他惊讶地低喃。他向前轻晃，这一角度减轻了灼痛。威尔把汉尼拔的分身越吞越深，直到不适感再难忍受。他随即跪直身，愉快地感受着汉尼拔的阴茎在他体内抽动，直到滑出。再次降下身时，阻力变得更小了。每一次都变得更加顺畅而轻松，威尔将汉尼拔的性器越含越深，直到最后坐到汉尼拔的腿上，借着润滑的助益，威尔的身体里充满了融化般的快感。

威尔在上面稍作休息，大腿早已因用力而火烧火燎。他试着摆动了下臀，随之而来的感官轰炸让他用力咬住了汉尼拔的肩膀。他自胸腔深处发出吟哦声，高低连绵。“噢，喔，哦汉尼拔，好舒服，哦操，太棒了。”

汉尼拔的身体微颤抖着，在他身下一动不动。他的手紧紧抓着威尔的双臀。“你呢？”威尔问他，这话贴在汉尼拔的肌肤上，含糊不清。

汉尼拔缓慢而坚定地吸了口气，嘶声吐出。“你给人的感觉极致无比，”他说。威尔能听出他声音里的紧绷，抬起头去，看汉尼拔的表情也露出了端倪。牙齿咬住下唇，眉头紧锁。

威尔咧嘴一笑，畅快地耸起臀，看着汉尼拔眼中熊熊的欲火。于是威尔又做了一轮，大力碾下去，倾身将舌舔过其中一枚闪闪发光的尖牙。汉尼拔立刻咬住，刺穿了威尔的唇，鲜血溢入口中。

令人猝不及防地，汉尼拔紧紧抓住了他，牢牢抱住，吮吸着伤口。他的双臂紧箍住威尔的腰身，猛地向上插入。威尔呻吟着，汉尼拔的嘴越过他的下巴，他便仰起头来。他的尖牙落下正下方，掠过他的颈静脉，施加压力，足以让血液涌上表面。

汉尼拔又做了一遍，再一遍，往上操弄迎接他耸动的臀，直到一圈表层的划伤围绕着威尔的喉咙。威尔找到了一个合适的角度，靠在汉尼拔的怀里，死死攀住，每次对方插入，他就能迎回去，汉尼拔的老二在他体内找到了那一点。他为那种剧烈的感觉颤抖着，自己的阴茎被困在两具身体间，摩擦将他带到了理智的边缘。

“我快到了，”他呻吟着，嘴贴着汉尼拔肩上光滑的皮肤含下了淋漓的汗液。尝起来有股麝香味以及奇怪的金属味，威尔无法停下亲吻，吮吸着齿间的软肉。他想尝遍汉尼拔的每一部分。他想知道他身下这具奇异而美丽的身体的全部秘密。“我就要到了，汉尼拔，感觉……”

无与伦比。无法用语言来表达这种感受；过于与众不同。甚至连他放在自己身上的手与汉尼拔的嘴带来的感觉都无法比拟。每当汉尼拔触及他内部那点时，这种难以置信的压力就会涨高，绽开炫目的光，仿佛他找到了自己一直以来缺失的一部分。“我要……”

汉尼拔再次嘘声安抚，伸出手握住威尔的阴茎，一边操干一边快速而粗暴地撸动着。他用鼻子触着威尔耳下的敏感点，毫无预兆地，咬住他的喉弯。威尔自崖顶坠下，所有呼吸都从身上抽离，甚至无法叫喊出声。

这似乎永无止境。那种血管被抽吸的感觉，像是有什么被取走了一般，如释放般激烈而令人愉悦。他的心脏随着阴茎的搏动而跳动着，胳膊与双腿紧缠着汉尼拔的身体，连内部肌肉都牢牢裹住了他的分身。

甚至在他的老二停止抽动、耗空后，这种感觉仍绵绵不断。热浪在他身上荡漾，又被胳膊与两腿上战栗的寒点抚平，如雪落在赤裸的皮肤上。汉尼拔翻过威尔腹部，把他压倒身下，威尔抱住了他。

“哦天，”威尔呻吟着，感受到汉尼拔开始大力、迅速地冲撞起来。吮吸变得更加用力，疼痛远胜先前。他远远地听到一声哀鸣，想要停下，却无法停下。 就在他觉得再也无法忍受时，汉尼拔抽回了。他的表情凶猛而陌生，利齿毕露，双目灼灼，他把他们的嘴撞在了一起。

威尔的胳膊沉重不已，仅凭意念抱住汉尼拔，两腿大开着倒在床上。汉尼拔的节奏一顿，将自己深深埋入，在威尔的嘴里沉吟叹息。他尽力回吻，但他太过虚弱。在失血与呼吸困难间，他几乎游离在了意识的边缘。仿佛漂浮在一条无比愉悦，温和的溪流上。他脚下没有坚实的土地，只有清凉、柔和的潮起潮落。

汉尼拔抽出身，但威尔几乎感觉不到了。他唯一能注意到的是他那缓慢的、不稳的心跳，在他的脑袋里回响，以及他自己的血从脖颈上滴下的湿漉感。汉尼拔非常温柔，把他移到床上，让他的头靠在枕上休息，威尔微笑着，或者至少是有意微笑，但他不能肯定自己做到了。

这就是他的吸血鬼，再一次颠覆了所有的期望，如此关怀而柔情地对待他。威尔试着伸出手去摸他染血的嘴，但汉尼拔用双手抓住了威尔的手，吻了吻他的手背，将其放在威尔的胸口。他扣住威尔的下巴，把他的头往后抬去，威尔随即意识到了他拖曳过的舌头，舔去了鲜血。

在他的悉心伺候下，伤口不再疼痛，血流也减慢了。威尔想说什么。他还有那么多事情想知道。可现在，就让他先沉浸在这片幸福无忧、深入骨髓的满足云海中吧。他让汉尼拔照顾着他，把他翻到一侧，躺在他身后。对方把他拉近，用被子盖住了他们。

威尔叹了口气，滑入平静的水面下，被清凉的水吞没了。那里无比安宁。不受他人思想的干扰。只有他自己，还有汉尼拔，暗潜在他思维的边缘。

“一旦我转化了你，你现在感受到的愉悦就会被放大十倍。”汉尼拔呢喃道，与威尔面颊相贴，吐词温暖。威尔的血液流淌在他的血管里，给予了他温度。

“你已经做了吗？”威尔含糊不清地问。

汉尼拔摇头。他的话听起来遥远而若有所思。“到时你就知道了，”他说，“你也得喝我的血。”

“我不是已经喝了吗？”威尔苦笑道，“无意中？”

“事情远不止于此。我要把你的血吸干至死。”汉尼拔将他抱得更紧了，“如果操之过急，可能会很不愉快。”

“但你不会允许的，”威尔肯定道，”一只温柔的怪物。”

“为那些应得的人，也许吧，”汉尼拔一阵停顿，又道，“为你，毋庸置疑。”

“我的温柔的怪物，”威尔说着，笑了声，纯粹的高兴又疲倦不堪。他费劲吧啦地举起手来，覆上汉尼拔的，正放在他胸口上。他渐渐习惯了心跳的节奏，将它印入记忆里，这样当它停止时，他还能清晰地回忆起来。

威尔能感觉到汉尼拔的遗憾——没有什么是永恒的，当然也没有什么足以阻止他把威尔变成吸血鬼，但这有一种苦乐参半的意味。威尔想把他的注意力从这件事上移开。“我会变成什么样的怪物呢？”他问。

“我已迫不及待想要知晓了。”汉尼拔低喃道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Verger是Vergenst的变体，不过Vergenst家族缘起荷兰，而且中世纪又是被哈布斯堡王朝控制的，应该跟莫斯科大公国扯不上什么关系，只是为了对应剧中人物，就是那个养猪暴发户维杰。


	8. Make Sure the Path to Take·择路而行

威尔夜里醒来时床是空的。他躺了会儿，身上裹着柔软的被单，炉火暖意洋洋。 在蒂尔的野兽手中留下的伤不再隐隐作痛。他想如果把绷带解开，会留下什么痕迹么，还是说汉尼拔给他输的血已经让伤口完全愈合了？

虽然威尔因愉悦和失血而感到四肢绵软、昏昏欲睡，只想重回梦乡，但他还是很想知道汉尼拔去了哪里。他起身时，整个房间都在绕着他晃悠，一阵天旋地转。威尔紧紧抓住床柱，直到眩晕感过去。一件丝质的和服搭在床尾板上，像是汉尼拔为他留下的。贴在过度敏感的皮肤上尤其舒服。

屋里一片幽寂。威尔走到楼下时才听到从地下室里传来的微弱动静。灯光从厨房敞开的门口里泄出，威尔跟着光线走下狭窄蜿蜒的台阶。终于踏上石地板，气温在那里骤然下降。

“汉尼拔？”

壁突烛台在火光中摇曳，给房间投下飘忽的阴影。他辨认出了一排排落满灰尘的酒瓶、架子上的奶酪与干肉、完美无瑕的水果和硬壳蔬菜。药草挂在角落里的一张桌面上方，桌子上摆满了研钵捣杵、瓶瓶罐罐、搅拌碗和药筛。

威尔走过房间，从地板间隙里冒出的苔藓蹭着光裸的足底，柔软而凉爽。天平上有一堆草药灰，旁边是一团糊状的混合物，威尔的舌根能尝汉尼拔给他做的面包的味道。汉尼拔的手落在他肩上，差点没把威尔吓一跳，全身细微一颤。“我没听见你的声音。”

汉尼拔以鼻蹭着他的脖子，威尔把下巴抵在他胸前，露出长长的颈缘任对方探索。随之而至的颤抖与寒冷或恐惧无关。汉尼拔的吻轻如逗弄，直到吻上威尔喉咙，停在留下的记号上。不疼，只是皮肤还有些娇嫩，汉尼拔用舌舔过伤口，威尔的分身兴奋地一动。

“我在为你准备一个休息的地方。”汉尼拔心猿意马地低喃着。

“我——啊——”汉尼拔轻轻咬在伤处，威尔的膝盖一软。汉尼拔的手臂环绕在他的腰上，将他扶直，威尔紧抱住他。“我不跟你一间吗？”

汉尼拔轻蹭着他，轮廓坚挺的欲望顶入威尔的臀缝。“你经历转变后，会需要一段时间来培养对阳光的忍受能力。起初，即使是最微弱的光线也会使你感到不适。”

“所以你要把我关在你的地窖里？”威尔本想把这话说得讥讽些，却在汉尼拔的伺候下气喘连连。他在汉尼拔的怀里转过身来，抬起一只手放在他的下巴上，将他们的嘴合到一起。

“容我带你去看吧，”汉尼拔在缠绵亲吻之际说道，“我想你会找到符合你标准的寝间的。”他的手落在威尔臀瓣上，因隔着丝绸而温暖，威尔背靠在桌边，张开双腿让汉尼拔倾身走进。他轻扯着汉尼拔衬衣的下摆，寻找着袒露的肌肤。

“你会和我在一起吗？”威尔问道。

颤抖的焦虑从他五脏六腑里升起，随时都可能溃散成全面的恐慌。脑中杰克的声音在诘问他到底在做什么，问威尔到底知不知道自己要做什么。在汉尼拔的房间里，沉浸在肉体的欢愉之中，很难把注意力集中在其他事上。而在这里，在这潮湿凉爽的地窖里，现实慢慢地爬上了他的心头。

“你是否心存疑虑，吾爱？”汉尼拔站远了些，直到两人唯一的肢体接触仅剩交缠的十指。

“我之前梦见过你，”威尔说，“你真的有来夜访过我吗？”

“可以这么说。”汉尼拔拉着他们的手，威尔从善如流地站了起来。他倾近一步，掌心贴着威尔的脸颊，拨弄着他那蓬松的卷发。“你初到镇上，我就能感觉到你的存在了。你思想的力量。”

“力量？”威尔垂下视线，挖苦地重复道。

“你对其浑然不觉，只让你对我而言更弥足珍贵，”汉尼拔呢喃道，唇压在他的额上，“当你出现在我的门口时，我几乎无法按捺住将你掳掠走的诱惑，你说的每一句话都让我更深地沉沦。我必须确定你是值得的。”

“否则你就会杀了我。”威尔现在记起了他说的这话，但即使他心存顾虑，他也知道那不是真的。

“数世纪以来，许多人都试图毁灭我，”汉尼拔说，“如果仅凭美丽的表象就能扰乱我的心神，我又如何存活至今呢。”

威尔笑了，虽然有些颤栗，但还是很高兴他们走到了这一步，哪怕汉尼拔有心抗争。他攥紧了汉尼拔的手指。“带我去看看吧？”

穿过沉重的木门，是一片更小、更舒适的空间。地上铺了毯子，温暖而柔软，床和楼上那张一样精美，不过还多挂着厚实的丝绒帘与毛毯。外墙上设了座未点燃的壁炉，屋角里有一个巨大的木浴盆。

“你不会再对温度那么敏感，至少不会跟从前一样，”汉尼拔说，“我很难解释；我已经很久没有这样的经历了。不过，温暖的环境会给你更多精力，比酷热或寒冷更令人愉悦。”

威尔胸中的一些紧绷感在熟悉与舒适中放松了。“没有棺材？”他问道。他还清楚地记得梦中的场景和邀请他躺进去的吸血鬼。

“如果你更喜欢那样，我可以给你弄一个。”汉尼拔的声音满是纵容的幽默。他将威尔拉到床上，“我的一些同类更喜欢生活在社会边缘——只与其他吸血鬼接触，频繁搬迁以免引起注意，只在夜间活动，用棺材睡觉、长途旅行。存在着许多仪式与迷信。”

威尔才刚刚开始了解汉尼拔全部的复杂思想和动机，但对他而言，对方不赞成这样的事情是有道理的。汉尼拔仍对他曾所处的文化与历史有着深厚的感情。

“在我的梦里，”威尔说道，顺着汉尼拔引导的方向，爬到他的膝上，打开两腿坐下。“你想象出来的画面完全出自你的头脑。”汉尼拔低哼道，在威尔的颔上印下一吻，“你赋予我形体，通过这种方式允许我与你沟通。扪心自问，你不这么觉得吗？”

从最初的梦开始，平凡朴素的棺材就令人失望。不是出于某种内在的渴望，而是它所代表的意义。威尔在寻找的是一种不流凡俗、古老而奢华的东西。虽然当时没有承认，但他已经对凶手产生了某种亲切感，并渴望与其建立某种联系。终于有人能够理解他了。

不管他如何一遍又一遍地告诉自己，不管他如何对汉尼拔做出抵抗，这里始终是他的归宿。这就是将他带到此地的原因。这里是他的心之所向。威尔把手指插入汉尼拔的发里，亲吻着他，嘴如饥似渴地覆上汉尼拔。

残留的不安让位于平静的确然。醒悟之际，疑虑涣化作热忱的渴望。“我现在已经准备好了吗，汉尼拔？”威尔在汉尼拔的膝上轻蹭着，向下碾着感到的硬挺。性奋的火花燎遍周身，他随之呻吟起来。

“你这样迫不及待让我受宠若惊。”汉尼拔的尖牙咬破肌肤，舌头舔去血液，威尔倒抽了一口气，“还让人难以自持。然而，除了你的身体舒适之外，还有一些需要考虑的因素。我想，如果你就这么人间蒸发了，你的朋友杰克·克劳福德会来找你吧？”

这个想法浇了人一头凉水。威尔坐直了身子，浑身冰冷。如果杰克来找他，村民们就会把他指向汉尼拔了。虽然在不同的情况下，他可能会被汉尼拔的魅力所愚弄，但如果他调查过威尔最后为人所知的下落，他脑中就不会有任何疑问了。他会毫不犹豫地试图杀死汉尼拔。威尔猜这对杰克来说不会有什么好结果，如果可能的话，他宁愿饶过他的故交一命。

汉尼拔带着他们滚到床上，抱起威尔，头靠在枕上，在他旁边蜷起身。他将头靠在威尔的胸膛上，心脏在那儿稳定地跳动着。“从你刚才的反应来看，我还能猜出，你想要阻止这种事发生。”

“杰克不必被牵扯进来，”威尔说。

汉尼拔发出了沉吟的低声。“也许这是不可避免的。在你到来前，我就已经熟知其名了。他因猎获的对象而闻名于我族类，他是他们的心腹之患。”

杰克是永远不会罢休的，威尔知道得太清楚了。一旦贝拉逝世，威尔消失，他将永远不会停下他的追杀，直到所有吸血鬼绝迹，或者他在其间丧命。但这并不意味着汉尼拔就必须成为那致命一击。“我们该怎么办？”

汉尼拔把脸转向威尔的胸口，用鼻子蹭着那柔软的织物。他的手顺着长袍的缝线往下摸去，找到腰带，轻拉绳结。长袍解开，威尔的皮肤被冰冷的空气一扎。“我们只需在你转化前搬迁，但这感觉有点为时过早。”

“白天你得在屋里呆上一段时间；村民们根本不需要知道你还在这里。”他的手伸进衣袍，手指顺着威尔的肋骨向下抚摸，凉意不减，他的意图明确无误，“换言之，如果你不反对留在家中，只有我和阿比盖尔作伴的话。”

汉尼拔沿着肚脐的曲线游移，威尔屏住了呼吸。他继续向下抚摸，刻意与指向目标的丛生毛发错开方向。“我……啊……”威尔艰难地吞咽了下，翘起臀恳求道，“我想有很多方法可以消磨时间。”

汉尼拔把长袍从他的肩上推下，沿着它的曲线亲吻。细碎浅吻，除了寒毛骚动的痒意，几乎无法察觉。“当然，藏书室听凭处置，”他说着，语气随意，像是在揶揄，手却裹住了威尔的阴茎，令后者喘息着从床上弓起身。“我可以教你做饭。也许我们最终能说服你为我们唱歌。”

“汉尼拔，”威尔呻吟道。他一把抓住浅色的金发，猛地扯紧了。

“怎么，吾爱？“汉尼拔问道。他用拇指抚弄着威尔露出的龟头，引出一声高亢的呜鸣。

威尔的臀向后去抵在床上，气喘着覆住汉尼拔的嘴，狠狠咬住他的下唇。“这里有你房间里的那种油吗？”

汉尼拔的眼里闪烁着纯粹的戏弄的喜悦。“是的，”他说。

“那么，我想，我们——噢——我们不妨就这样，在这儿打发哈——时间吧，”威尔说。他邀请地打开腿。“反正除了几个明显的特例外，我从来就不喜欢和别人待在一起。”

汉尼拔用另一只手轻扫过穴口。威尔重重咬住自己下唇，撕开伤口，垂头将血抹在汉尼拔的嘴唇上。对方的反应不出所料，但仍令人兴奋不已。汉尼拔咆哮着，滚到他身上，阳物迫切地挤入他两腿间。他双手托住威尔的臀瓣，从他嘴中汲引着鲜血。

与其他的旧伤不同，汉尼拔激情的爱痕仍在隐约作痛。但这丝毫没有阻止威尔。他享受着每次动作的刺痛，那都提醒着汉尼拔对他的渴望。他的穴肉因愉悦而缩紧，期待着再一次的体验。

汉尼拔跪坐起来，低头看着威尔，表情如临歆飨。“我想，在假设我们会长久离开床上这点时，我确实是缺乏远见了。”

威尔舔舔唇，希望这能起到引诱效果。如果汉尼拔眼中燃起的热度能表明什么的话，那应该就是他成功了。“膏油，汉尼拔，”他说着，向床头柜伸出一只胳膊。

汉尼拔缓缓摇头。“我答应过会带给你甚至无法想象的欢愉。”

“你已经给我了，”威尔说。他伸手握住汉尼拔的勃起。

“我都还没开始呢。”汉尼拔说，“我想尝尝你的味道。”

威尔将头高仰向顶板，汉尼拔轻声一笑。“噢，”他说，唇贴着威尔的脉搏，“不，吾爱。”他刻意深吸了一口气，“你的气味几乎和你的血液、皮肤和精液的味道一样令人上瘾，”他呢喃道，“不过你身上还有很多东西亟待探索。”

威尔还未来得及深思这番话，汉尼拔就把他翻倒在床。他的双手分开威尔的臀瓣，然后，毫无预兆地，嘴紧贴上身体的后门。如果他有机会思考的话，毫无疑问他会感到震惊，但是根本没有这机会。汉尼拔的舌头舔着边缘的穴肉，威尔因这令人目眩的快感叫出声来。

汉尼拔毫不留情。他不待威尔适应这种感觉或其中的激烈，舌头长驱直入，轻易便找到了令威尔全身颤抖的那点，逼他的声音自喉中溢出，发出一串颤抖的亢鸣。

汉尼拔的舌头光滑湿润、蜿蜒探入，在他体内舒卷、碾压，他的唇在门户周围吸吮，牙齿沿着过度敏感的神经末梢发出轻柔而危险的刮擦声。威尔紧攥着床单，把脸埋在枕中，不知羞耻地乞求更多，让汉尼拔永远不要停下。

在汉尼拔的关照下，他被津液涂得湿滑而门户大敞，一根粗长的手指随即连着舌头一并深入。他在那处戳探着，不断调整压力与抚弄的时长——深刺轻舔，堪堪划过边缘。

先前的性奋强烈却涣散，而现在威尔感到它在急速爬升，压力沿着他的大腿聚集，收紧了阴囊。他用四肢支撑起自己，绝望地抵上汉尼拔的手和舌头。“噢，拜托，”他哀鸣着，泪水从眼角滑落。

汉尼拔低叹着，带来的感受在周身回荡。威尔翘起臀，追逐着快感。他的肌肉绷紧了：“汉尼拔，求你，这太过了，我要——”

“嘘——”汉尼拔用手抚慰着威尔的大腿外侧。他抽出舌头，亲吻着臀峰，第二根手指沿着前者插入，“别再抵抗，”他哄道，手指自威尔身上诱出狂热的极乐。“向它投降。”

威尔把滚烫的脸颊藏在臂弯里，放松肌肉，让这种感觉淹没周身。“是的，”汉尼拔说，“就是这样。”他将指尖按上那点，摩挲着，作为对威尔顺从的嘉奖。

就仿佛汉尼拔是个弓箭手，张满了威尔愉悦的弓弦，紧绷欲断。他又低下头，舔起威尔的后门，手指在里面召唤着，威尔因高潮的不可抗力而颤抖起来，直到它终于降临并将他席卷。他的阴茎拍打上腹部，释放的精液以汹涌之势喷溅上胸膛。

威尔尽其所能地追逐着，紧闭的双眼后闪耀着炫目的光芒。最终他瘫倒在床上，筋疲力尽。他的胸部因艰难的呼吸而沉重起伏着，肌肉在余震中颤动。汉尼拔把自己的身体移到威尔身上，他还硬着，挤入臀缝之间，又是数下抽插，才把精液撒在威尔身后。

“下次，”汉尼拔低喃道，在威尔的肩膀上缀满亲吻，“我会教你如何找到我的前列腺，用你的手指。”他咬着威尔的耳垂，手指捏着他的臀肉，“还有你的老二。”

这些话引起了威尔的身体反应；尽管已经耗尽，仍使他的阴茎性奋地一抽。他舔舔唇，把头转向一侧，睁开眼睛，回头看向汉尼拔。“我想我已经开始期待了。”

汉尼拔笑了，听起来如此人类，无比温情、亲切随和，威尔微笑以应，靠着他放松了身体。不知是时间的流逝，还是他过分疲倦，汉尼拔的皮肤感觉起来又凉了。不再被愉快的感受压倒心神，他在寒冷的空气中颤栗起来。

“你需要休息，”汉尼拔说着从床上爬起来拿起威尔的长袍，回来时把自己的长袍也系上了。“明天你得开始为你的失踪奠定基础。”

“哦？“威尔问道。他睡眼惺忪地抬起头，让汉尼拔把他的手塞进长袍里。

“你睡会儿后我们再讨论。”汉尼拔说。他弯腰把威尔抱在怀里，威尔被逗乐地叹了口气。

“我自己 _有腿_ ，”他说。

汉尼拔让他站起来，威尔抓住他的衣袍领子，将他拉入一吻。激情立燃，汉尼拔把他咚到墙上。“不过我可没说我 _介意_ ，”威尔贴着他的嘴低声道。

话音未落，汉尼拔又把他打横抱进怀里。威尔愉快而疲倦的笑声尾随着他们一路上楼。

*

威尔进客栈时，就餐区有零零散散几个村民，见到他，他们都默不作声。布赖恩怒气冲冲地瞪着他，跺脚走进了隔壁房间。一会儿后，贝弗利出来了。

威尔不安地摆弄着衬衫领子。他知道它的高度足以掩盖汉尼拔留下的瘀伤，他的围巾也掩盖了咬痕，但他仍然觉得每个见到他的人都能立刻认出来。贝弗利狡黠地看了他一眼，走上前来，他将手垂在两侧。

“你看起来不错。出乎意料地好，”她说，双臂交叠在胸前。

“莱克特医生好心给了我一些鸦片酊，让我能熬过这一路，”他说。他试着微笑，只觉得惨败了。

“这一路？”贝弗利质问道，显得又恼怒又担心，“你这种情况还要上哪儿去？”

“就像你说的，镇上的人不喜欢我的存在。我该回国了。”

贝弗利难以置信地瞪着他。“那要好几周呢。这儿有莱克特医生的照料，最好还是在这里康复吧。”

威尔僵硬地耸耸肩。“这里他能用的设备也就只能做到这样了。华沙有很多医院——如果有必要的话，那里有人能照料我，或者至少在启程回美国前确保我的伤势得到稳定。”

贝弗利咬着嘴唇，回头瞥了一眼她丈夫，对方正眯眼看着他们所在的地方。“我不知道那晚发生了什么，但我知道你能肯定蒂尔和吸血鬼是两种不同的生物吧，而你现在就这么走了？”

“我什么都不确定，不再确定了。我不知道我能否相信自己来到这里后的所见所闻，”威尔告诉她，话里有不少诚实的成分，“我可能一心想得出结果，影响了自己的判断。很抱歉给你和你丈夫带来了麻烦。”

“教授！”他转身欲走，贝弗利抓住了他没受伤的手臂，“我不信，”她对他说，目光扫视着他的脸。她的唇上露出一丝古怪的微笑，仿佛发现了一个难题，并决心解决它。

“你比我更了解这个镇上的人，贝弗利，”威尔说，“你的邻居、朋友和老顾客。他们中有谁能以这种方式杀人吗？”

“尽管兰德尔·蒂尔很奇怪，但我从没想到是他害死了奎德。”贝弗利说，“你的研究显示，这些袭击可以追溯到18世纪90年代……他是不可能做到这些的。说到底，他只是个普通人。”

贝弗利把自己置于危险的境地，唯一一个怀疑吸血鬼存在的村民，也是唯一一个不愿让威尔停下调查的人。威尔喜欢她那坦率的、随和的友好态度，以及他望着她时所看到的那种强烈的保护欲——对她的丈夫和她的家庭旅馆，以及她开始视为家人的那些人。如果她坚持要在他的离开上钻牛角尖，他祈祷她永远不要怀疑到汉尼拔身上，这是为她好。

“我毫不怀疑杰克会想要重查那些数据。也许某天他会重访此地，”威尔说着，拉起她的手。他看着她的眼睛，想起了汉尼拔所说的话，想起了他的精神力量。他凝视着她，试图传达温暖的安慰与不可言说的平静。"贝弗利，急流勇退，明哲保身。祝你安好。”

她对他的话皱起了眉，但并没有阻止他，他转身要走时，她松开了手。威尔只希望她能把他的警告放在心上。

经过五个多小时的酣睡，早餐吃过汉尼拔的草药灰面包和塞满了干酪凝块、肉馅、厚切脆培根和煮鸡蛋的立陶宛饺子[注1]，威尔感到神清气爽，为旅程做好了准备。汉尼拔给他打包了腌肉、烤坚果和更多的面包以备路上食用，并告诫他要把面包都吃完，因为他的身体需要补充蛋白质和铁。

通往沃西柳凯的路上白天都是往来的商贩和信差，还有其他跑活奔忙的人。威尔和一位上了年纪的波兰绅士磕磕绊绊地聊了几句，得知对方是带着儿孙们旅行归来的。虽然他更喜欢静静地旅行，走得更快些，但让他的旅伴们记住他是很重要的。

下午未时许，他们抵达了沃西柳凯，威尔赶上了四点前往考纳斯的四轮大马车。差不多已经满载，八名乘客都挤在一起。由于摄入了汉尼拔的血，不管那里面有什么，他的感官仍然很敏锐。在长达十小时的旅程中，沿途各个站点都会涌入汗水、古龙水与女士馥郁香水的气味，几乎令人难以忍受。

行至半夜，只剩威尔和另外两个人了。车夫把他们送到镇子边上的一间棚屋里，留他们在那儿过夜。威尔在铺满稻草的床垫上翻来覆去，冷热交困，思念着汉尼拔与自己肌肤相贴的感觉。

威尔差不多花了整天来考虑，既然他们已相隔这么远，他是否能重拾理智，如果那算是理智的话。杰克曾设想过血奴的可能性，一个受吸血鬼思想支配的人，被迫执行每一个命令。他回忆起汉尼拔久久凝视着他的双眼，然后是在客栈里向威尔道晚安告别，和随后姗姗而来的梦境。

他早上醒来时，头脑清醒，一夜无梦，心里也明朗无疑。这次旅行耗人心神，只使他想起自己在故国时被人性的渣滓包围，沉浸在他人思想中的日常。即使是他的学生，那些他认作朋友的人，也只能勉强容忍他的怪癖，而他也不得不忍受他们的屈尊俯就。

他日复一日地在世俗的残酷、怨恨、嫉妒、愤怒、自负、贪婪与人类最黑暗特质的汪洋里艰难跋涉。夜复一夜地躲藏起来，寂寥无依，不断寻求内心哪怕一时片刻的平静。

威尔从未料到他会找到像汉尼拔这样的存在。不仅能减轻威尔心底的孤寂，带给他心灵的安宁，还力图将所有的黑暗转为美与光明。他身上的一切都是那么精纯而可爱。

现在他只想回到汉尼拔家中，再不受他人侵扰。回到汉尼拔的床上，进一步探索在他们在彼此肉躯之间所能找到的乐趣。回到汉尼拔的怀抱和承诺里，那里饱含着无尽关怀、安慰与幸福的宁静。

又吃了一顿丰盛的早餐后，他给杰克发了一封电报，告诉他发生了什么事，以及他回国的打算。然后，他买了一张票，登上了那趟在其他人看来，是要把他送到华沙去的火车。但当它离开小镇，在森林的边缘开始加速时，他将行李留在身后，从后方的空车厢上登下。

一切都按汉尼拔的计划进行着，然而威尔仍旧不确定自己会发现什么，直到他走进森林。树木密集，低矮的灌木丛危机四伏，根本无路可走，但小心翼翼地走了几分钟后，他听到一阵沙沙声，周围的空气随之一变。

汉尼拔站在他面前，张开双臂。“现在你准备好回家了吗？”

“家，”威尔重复道，笑意萦绕着这个词。他走上前去，双臂搂住汉尼拔的脖子，“带我回家吧，汉尼拔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.cepelinai，立陶宛的传统食物。


	9. To Drink Deeply From That Vein·痛饮其血

汉尼拔移动如飞，威尔都无法完全理解他的所见所感。他们身周的世界在光秃枝桠上的模糊冰晶里转瞬即逝，白雪在阳光下闪闪发光。风针扎一般刺痛裸露的皮肤，他紧闭双眼，把脸贴在汉尼拔的胸口上，牢牢抓住他。步行和坐车走了一天的路程，在汉尼拔怀里却只用了一时片刻。

在庄园里，威尔洗去仆仆风尘。结束后，汉尼拔为他们准备了一顿丰盛的午餐。阿比盖尔与他们一同进餐，抿着一碗汤，嘴角挂着迟疑的微笑。

“我很高兴你和我们留在一起了，”她说，双眸低垂。

“我还担心你怕我呢。”威尔小心措辞道。

阿比盖尔短暂迎上他的目光。“不，”她说，“不是怕 _你_ 。准确来说，我是嫉妒了。”

“哦？”威尔把目光从她移到汉尼拔身上，后者正以一种慈父般的、宽容的幽默注视着她。“为什么呢？”

“汉尼拔说我太年轻，不适合接受他的馈赠。我得再等等。”

“我看到过那些太早接受的孩子的下场。”汉尼拔说，他自己的那碗汤基本没动过，“永葆青春的承诺的确诱人。有时，他们需要几十年甚至上百年的时间才会开始后悔自己所做的选择。被困在一个无法反映他们成熟心智的身体里。她会去亲眼看这个世界，历经千帆后，如果仍决定回到我身边，那么，我就会给予她想要的。”

阿比盖尔嗤笑了声，但并非真正的嘲弄。“ _当_ 我回来时，”她说，并给了威尔一个灿烂得令人目眩的微笑，“我们就可以成为一家人了。”她颤抖的希望在他们之间闪现。对某种她只知大概的事物的渴望。

威尔把手伸过桌子，覆在她的手上。“我盼着那一天。”

午饭后，阿比盖尔把他们的盘子收拾起来，带到厨房。汉尼拔面不改色地把威尔的手从桌上举到嘴边，牙尖戳过指腹。他温柔地吮吸着，这样单纯的感觉在威尔的血管里激荡，欲望如血液一般，被汉尼拔戏弄的嘴引出身体。

“当你不能再从我的血液里汲取滋养时，你会后悔把我转变成吸血鬼吗？”威尔低声道。

汉尼拔阖着眼，双颊凹陷，唇贴着威尔的肌肤，柔软而红肿，看起来一派淫靡。威尔感到裤子过紧，勾勒出他那迅速硬起的阴茎。他急忙喝了一口杯中的水。

汉尼拔不慌不忙地做出回应，舔弄着威尔的指尖，又舔过他指间薄薄的、敏感的皮肤。“的确，你的血将不足以维系我的生存，但这并不意味着我不能从中获得乐趣。”他用平钝的下牙蹭过伤口，“味道会有一些变化，但你特有的滋味会保留下来。”

“话虽如此……”汉尼拔站了起来，威尔跟上他，“我并不反对再让你保持这副模样，再留一些时日。尽管我的印象是你迫切地想更进一步。”

威尔摇头。他走近一些，直到他们胸膛相贴。天光从窗口倾泻而入。他听见阿比盖尔在在隔壁房间的走动声；碗碟咔哒作响，自来水哗啦流淌。这有伤风化，更别提有多么不检点了。如果她看到他们这副模样，会说什么呢？

然而，这并没有阻止威尔把手放在汉尼拔的臀上，将渴望的证明蹭上他的大腿。“你没有弄错，”他低喃道，眼睛紧盯着汉尼拔的嘴，半张着，被鲜血染红，“我争取了这么久，汉尼拔。我想要的。我 _需要的_ 。我不想再等了。”

他的声音里有一种为他所不喜的绝望吟声，但汉尼拔阻止他继续说下去，拉近了他们之间最后那一小段距离。他把舌头伸入威尔口中，灌注激情，无视技巧，正如威尔一般渴求。他们跌跌撞撞地砸向桌子，水晶与银器叮当作响。

烛台哗啦一声掉在地板上，汉尼拔放开他，低吼了一声。“你觉得是我诱捕了你，但我恐怕事实恰恰相反。”他说。

威尔想，在遇到汉尼拔之前，他此生都没有像这样频繁而真诚地微笑过。情难自己的微笑又想流露在脸上。“我爱你，”他说，话到嘴边时，甚至都没有意识到这几个词。

汉尼拔宛如永恒般默立良久。他审慎地吸气、呼出，一只手举到威尔的面颊上，拇指描摹过威尔的唇瓣。“非同凡响的男孩。教我如何拒绝你呢。”他又吻上了威尔，令人心折的缱绻缠绵。

一吻结束时，威尔摇晃地靠向他，舔着唇，不愿就此分离。汉尼拔伸出一指覆上他的唇。“我，和你一样，必须维持门面。如果我突然取消约会诊，可能会引起不必要的注意。”

“休息，多喝水。今晚你的愿望就会实现。”汉尼拔保证道。威尔的心脏卡在嗓子里，如鼓点乱跳。汉尼拔肯定听到了。他颔首同意，不相信自己还能说出话来。汉尼拔又予以他简短一吻，带着期许的微笑，留他瘫倒在桌边。

时间仿佛停止的涓流，一天漫漫无尽。威尔照汉尼拔的命令试图入睡，可尽管舟车劳顿，他还是焦躁难宁。他在汉尼拔的书房里踱了几个小时，随意从书架上取书来读，直到变得不耐烦了，才又开始踱步。

下午晚些时候，他已经在开始认作为自己的扶手椅边放了一打左右的书。 他啪叽摔进椅中，两腿搭在椅扶上，心不在焉地盯着摇曳的炉火。一股与房间温度无关的红晕涌上了他的面颊。就在前天晚上，汉尼拔还那样跪着的模样，让人心猿意马，却也同样令人沮丧。

才过晚上七点，威尔就准备去找汉尼拔，跟他说让门面什么的都去死吧。就在这时，门开了，那人自己出现了。 _不是人，_ 威尔提醒自己， _很快你也不是了。_

他们走进地下室，汉尼拔关上并锁紧了门，里面已经变得温暖而舒适。火已经生好，作为房间里唯一的光亮，在壁炉哔剥燃烧得正旺。浴缸几乎装满了水，蒸汽从水面冉冉升起。

汉尼拔把他推到床边，却始终没怎么触碰他。他的脸正如他梦中所见的吸血鬼一般诡异莫测。阴影突出了汉尼拔脸上的锋芒棱角，光线迷晕了威尔的眼，所以在他面前的不是汉尼拔那得他挚爱的容貌，而是潜伏在他内心的生物。

只是现在，威尔不再感到恐惧、反感或恶心，他感到平静安宁。他看入汉尼拔的灵魂深处，发现自己的倒影也在回望着他。汉尼拔的眼睛深沉幽邃，巡视着威尔的双眸。“你相信我吗？”

威尔的回答不假思索；脱口而出。“信。”

“在我们即将主持的这个仪式上，你会无条件地服从我吗？”

“是的。”仿佛再无法吐词，这一字仅剩气音。

话方从嘴边落下，汉尼拔就扑了上来，撕下他身上的衣服。他把威尔的夹克和衬衫扔在地上，任它们褴褛堆叠，将他推回床上。在汉尼拔双手的大力下，裤子的紧固件裂开了，他连亵裤一起猛扯下它。

这比威尔预期的要激烈得多，同时激起了兴奋与忧虑。他是认真的；他相信汉尼拔—— _以命相托_ ——但他无法控制自己身体的反应。这种恐惧似乎只增强了他的性奋，令他的脉搏在粗暴的对待下失序狂跳着。当汉尼拔开始脱下自己的衣物时，他的阴茎猛地朝小腹抬起，包皮涨得通红，兴奋得直跳。

威尔向床上更高处爬去，但汉尼拔伸手抓住了他的大腿。“别动。”

现在他已然一丝不挂，从床头柜上取下润滑剂，站到威尔两腿之间。他用两指把油膏推入威尔的门户。滑入并不像先前那么顺畅，他的手指冰冷冻人。威尔不适地吸了口冷气，但还是迫使自己保持不动。汉尼拔的事前照顾潦草敷衍得几乎让人生出痛感。他抽回手，将更多的润滑涂在勃起上。

威尔半挂在床上，正处于可以让汉尼拔轻而易举进入他的最佳高度。他置身于威尔的两腿间，阳具顶上威尔身体的入口。它绕着肉穴边缘打转，抹开润滑剂，丰沛的液体从他的阴茎里渗出。他随即前冲，向内挤入，与威尔四目紧锁。

起初还存在大量抵抗，但汉尼拔继续前进，威尔的身体别无选择，只得放弃。那种渗透的寒冷与持续的酸楚渴望令他疼痛喘唤，又因感官输入的冲击再次气吁连连。过多的痛苦与欢愉，无法尽数应对，但更重要的是，被填满至胀裂的感觉，因未受扩张而更甚，威尔想如果感觉就像 _这样_ 的话，堪堪位于不适的边缘，那折衷起来也是值得的。

汉尼拔闷哼着将最后留下的一寸填入，严丝合缝地埋进他体内。他没有留给威尔片刻时间去适应或恢复，而是立刻开始动作，猛烈抽插起来，令威尔只能发出绝望的叫喊。它们在房间的石墙上发出回声，伴随着春情荡漾的皮肤相撞声，威尔的身体每一次耸臀相迎将汉尼拔吸入的湿漉水声。

威尔无法将目光自汉尼拔的眼中扯开，他看见那双眼里的情绪涨落，迷失其中。 以前他从未真正理解汉尼拔那井然有序的头脑里究竟潜藏着什么想法，现在这却是他所知的全部。这种爱，毫无疑问，是心醉神迷、是欲据为已有。若非威尔感同身受，这种激烈的情感就会令他忧惧惶惑了。

威尔伸手去够他，渴望用双臂搂住汉尼拔的脖子，把他拉近亲吻。他的嘴被这一渴望刺痛，他舔着唇。但汉尼拔抓住他的手腕，把它们狠狠甩回床垫上。他倾得更近，改变了插入的角度，威尔因突然施加在体内敏感点上的刺激而扭动起来。

“我族是如何形成的在很大程度上是一个谜。似乎每个族类都有自己的起源神话。可是——”汉尼拔咬住威尔的嘴，划破他的下唇。滚烫血液在威尔的舌上绽开。“有一件事是共同的，那就是献祭者——臣服者的堕落——尽管不必如你这般心悦诚服。”

威尔喘息着表示同意，不过汉尼拔对这一举动的享受毋庸置疑。他抬膝夹住汉尼拔的髋部，腿盘绕着汉尼拔，脚跟抵入他臀缝间，把他拉得更深、更用力。

“并不是总要以这种形式——除非转化者对这种事有特殊的喜好，或者是为了确保成功的转化与强大的后裔。我并非喜好如此，汉尼拔向他保证，“但你会变得强大。与我同等，假以时日。”他猛地往里顶入，迫使威尔溢出一声抽泣。

“汉—— _噢操_ ——汉尼拔，求你。”

威尔的双手无助地攥在空中，渴望能用手掌触摸到汉尼拔的肌肤，但他还是被汉尼拔紧紧攥住了手腕。即使他倾尽全力，也无法与汉尼拔匹敌。

汉尼拔低头，嗅着威尔的脖弯，随即舔过伤口。“你是我以这种方法转变的第一个，也是唯一一个。”说着，他的牙齿抵上威尔的皮肤。

汉尼拔最终咬下时，疼痛深沉而令人震撼。在经历过之前那样近乎温柔的咬痕后，这令威尔始料未及。感觉像是整个喉咙都被扯开，血从脖颈淌至胸口，流出的速度比汉尼拔饮下的还快。

汉尼拔低吼，饥渴地吮吸着伤口，一边继续用那令人羞愧的响亮抽插操干着威尔。隔着耳中血液的奔流，威尔能听见自己的喘息和汉尼拔的嘴紧贴在肌肤上的甜腻吸吮。

愉悦变得遥远而模糊，痛苦也是如此。此刻威尔只感到寒冷，仿佛雪花落在皮肤上——尽管房间越变越暗，他却能看到它在周围的空气里晶莹闪烁。他的腿从汉尼拔身上滑落了下来，悬在床边。他的手倦怠垂下，已经无力再抵抗汉尼拔的桎梏。血源源不断地从他的伤口流出。落在他裸露的皮肤上，惊人的灼热。

但是，即使是在这些感觉所引起的恐慌中，汉尼拔的话仍在威尔心底留下了安慰。那证实了他是特别的。汉尼拔给予他的馈赠是他永远不会与其他任何人分享的，即使是阿比盖尔。

“好暗。”他的嘴唇几乎没有移动，眼睛也颤然阖上，无论如何竭力想让它们睁开。

随着臀上最后一记刺耳的啪声，汉尼拔终于释放，深埋在他体内。威尔的身体随着其力而动作着——他仍能意识到，但这似乎不再重要了。一切随着时间的流逝，似乎都化作了远去的鼓声，节奏越来越缓，引诱着威尔沉入平静的湖面之下，越沉越深。他在动，被抱起，但他说不出这是真实发生的，还是仅存于他的脑海中，随即他便沉浸在美妙的液状温暖中。

“张开，”汉尼拔唤他，轻推他的唇。

威尔昏醉般耷拉着脑袋，靠在浴盆的木边上。一阵剧痛穿过他的头，有什么湿润的东西贴在他嘴上。“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音温柔轻哄道，“照我说的做。”

威尔顺从地启唇。湿意在唇瓣间流淌，滴进他嘴里，流到他的舌头上。他无法辨别出某种特定的味道，但当它在他的舌根上聚集起来，他的喉咙努力吞咽下第一口时，一股难以置信的饥饿感攫住了他。他舔着泉源，把更多的液体吸入口中，每一次舔弄，都更清醒地意识到咸涩来自汉尼拔的肉体，甜意来自他的血液，下面的咬痕泛着金属腥味。

光舔随即变得不够。威尔在水里扑腾起来，在他的手臂听从指挥，站起来抓住汉尼拔的手腕把他拉得更近时，吃了一惊。他大张着嘴，紧贴着皮肤，拼命吮吸，可还是不够。

这时，威尔才意识到别的事情——热水的刺痛，喉中的悸痛，汉尼拔的手指安抚地摩挲着他的头皮。不过他的眼睛仍无法睁开，即便睁开了，也无法视物。他沮丧地对着汉尼拔的皮肤呻吟，干渴未消。

“嘘，吾爱，”汉尼拔呢喃道，唇贴上威尔的前额。他不顾威尔受伤的抗拒声，毫不费力地抽出胳膊，用手托住威尔的后颈，领着威尔伸向他的喉管。喔，是的， _这_ 正是威尔所需要的。汉尼拔的血涌进他口中，浓郁醉人。

汉尼拔用手指梳理着他的头发，抚慰着，鼓励着，直到最后威尔意满适足。他的五脏六腑紧接着一阵剧痛。在死前，他所意识到的最后一件事，就是自己发出的尖叫声。

*

距离威尔上次这样安睡已经过去这么多年，他都不记得如此神清气爽地醒来究竟意味着什么了。这也许他刚恢复意识时，最为震惊的领悟。比起浑身的沉重，或胸部诡异的静止、不随呼吸与心跳而活动更为惊人。

微笑浮上嘴角，汉尼拔留有血液余温的手指描摹着他的唇。现在威尔明白了他的意思，关于对温度的感知。他知道自己的皮肤很冷，但感觉已不像先前——没有刺痛的感觉，也没有颤栗的反应，但他仍能感受到。

“你在笑什么呢？”

威尔听到他的声音，笑容扩大了。更深沉的音色，在他们之间共鸣。“我想我终于明白像死人一样睡觉的吸引力了，”他喃喃道。他试图在肺里没有空气的情况下说话，多么奇怪的感觉啊。 他吸了一口气，又试了一次。“你的声音——就像音乐。”

“情况会好起来的，”汉尼拔将唇贴在威尔边道，“睁开你的眼睛。”

床上一片漆黑，厚实的窗帘合拢四围。尽管如此，壁炉里的光线还是照了进来。在此之前，这环境不可能足以让他视物。现在威尔可以清楚地看到自己了——刚洗过澡，整个身子上没有一点血迹。灯光在床头板和床柱上明明煌煌，照得汉尼拔戒指上的玉石闪闪发亮，映入他的眼帘。

现在他的眼睛似乎包揽了万象——微妙的纤维，越延越细。深红的桃心木、温暖的深褐色、明亮的深红色与其他上千种他叫不出名字的色彩，交织在一起，形成螺旋状的分形。

“威尔。”汉尼拔的手指用力压在颧骨起伏处，足以引发痛感，威尔眨了眨眼，恢复常态。

“刚开始的时候很难控制，比这更强烈的光线会让你感到不适。你的感官需要一段时间来适应。”

威尔思考着这一点，把注意力集中在他现在能听到的声音上——阿比盖尔轻柔哼着歌，楼上两层的地板嘎吱作响；有一只狗在吠叫；附近有水在流淌。背上的床单光滑，汉尼拔的指纹，旋转着，绕成圈，沿着他的脸画过。水里的肥皂与迷迭香香味扑鼻而来，房间里散发着霉菌和泥土、精液和血液、朽烂与废弃物的气息。

“让我尝尝你的味道，”他说，不等回答，就扑向汉尼拔，把他按在床上。汉尼拔心甘情愿地躺着，在威尔爬到他身上时，对他温柔地一笑。

汉尼拔的喉咙上没有留下之前的任何痕迹，不过威尔摸上去时，那片皮肤是粉红的，而且比其他地方更柔软，更温暖。他俯身去舔。就在他想怎样伸出自己的尖牙时，牙床里传来移动声——仿佛牙齿松动一般——现在听起来已经很熟悉了。他如释重负地一叹，小心翼翼地咬了下去。

那里的肌肤轻易划开了，汉尼拔拱起身，低唤着他的名字。他的手搭在威尔的胸膛上，威尔深深意识到它是多么的安静。他吞下了滚烫的一口，陶醉在这滋味中——

他之前怎么会认为这是甜的呢？烟熏缭绕，宜人地灼烧着喉咙，蜇痛他的嘴。但更重要的是，其中的性格。威尔能尝到他身上的数百年光阴，涌动在皮肤下焦油般的漆黑。甜至发腻又酸涩辛辣，轻易便令人上瘾。

威尔深深汲饮一口，能感觉到它对他身体的影响。一种复苏般的温暖在他的血管里蔓延。他的胸膛里，在心脏曾经跳动过的地方，有一种古怪的凝滞感。他的阴茎在两腿间猛地悸动起来。精力沿着每根神经末梢嗡嗡作响。多么美妙又多么奇怪啊，他死了，却从未如此一般感到活着。

威尔需要尝遍他 _所有的_ 味道。他沿着汉尼拔连亘紧固的胸线向下探去，直抵傲然耸立在他们之间的那根性器，翻开包皮，舌头伸过龟头，随即也沉迷其中。他如饥似渴地吮吸着，舔弄着，把他吞得更深，抵住喉咙，不过他不再需要呼吸了。

这令人振奋，汉尼拔嘴里发出低沉、悦耳的呻吟就是他的回报，每一次阴茎跳动，一切咸涩的麝香与碱味都渗到他的舌上。他加倍努力，想再次听到汉尼拔唤他的名字，如歌般从对方唇间泻出。

汉尼拔扯住他的头发。“过来，”他说。威尔抬起头来，他递过那瓶油。威尔的阴茎因兴奋而猛地一跳，他接过来，匆忙间把部分撒在了床单和汉尼拔的大腿上。汉尼拔的身体紧绷，但他轻易敞开，迎接威尔的手指，正如皮肤迎接他的尖牙一般热情。

在威尔给他扩张时，汉尼拔抓住威尔的另一只手，将手腕拉到嘴边。这一咬的感觉完全不同，冰火两重的快感，也激起了威尔胸中的饥饿感。他把头埋在汉尼拔的两股相连处，一边汲饮，一边将手指戳探得更深。那里的血更稀，味道也没那么浓烈，但威尔几乎能 _感觉到_ 自己的血液在汉尼拔的血管里循环流淌，又回到他体内。

“够了，”汉尼拔说，嘴染艳红，“进来吧。”

“是的，”威尔喘息道，只是说出的话后并没有呼吸。他深吸了一口气，又说了一遍，拉起身想跟汉尼拔对嘴亲吻。汉尼拔的手指抓住他的臀肉，把他拉近。威尔盲目地用手摸上阴茎，领着自己进入那条狭窄的甬道。

“噢，哦，汉尼拔，”他勉强说道，双眼紧闭，“我没有——我不能——”他颤抖着，沉得更深，而汉尼拔是那么 _紧_ 。当他们终于兴奋通红地憩在一起时，他紧缠住威尔的分身。“太多了，我坚持不住了。”

汉尼拔一手裹住自己的阴茎，迅速撸动起来。威尔对上他的眼睛，里边闪烁着千般红晕，威尔觉得自己在他的注视下仿佛也着了火。“那就射吧，亲爱的，”他说，“让我感受到你。”

他们的唇热烈相吻，交欢的温柔厮磨自贴合的嘴中发出。威尔将汉尼拔的舌头含在唇间吮吸，品尝着汉尼拔的性奋和他们的血液。他无法控制自己身体的进程，经验生疏而不顾一切地操干着，如汉尼拔之前那般粗暴。他一遍又一遍地插入相迎的缠裹，照汉尼拔所说的深深射入其中。汉尼拔紧随其后，腹上洒满滚烫湿漉。

然而威尔还是意犹未尽。在几番温柔、静谧的亲吻后，他的激情被重新点燃，性器一如既往地硬挺。他又开始动了起来，挺动胯部，汉尼拔纵容了会儿才打断亲吻。他们水乳交融般相合，威尔仿佛知晓他心意。他抽出去，足够让汉尼拔仰面翻身，用四肢支撑起自己，再重新推入。

在威尔操入时，汉尼拔发出了一声绵长的低吟。他的身体因不可抗拒的愉悦而抽搐着，威尔试着重描这一角度，向后退去，再次插入。“不错，”汉尼拔嘶声道，垂着头轻笑起来，“你学得多快啊。”

威尔紧贴在他的背上，寻到汉尼拔的阴茎，又玩弄了一阵光滑的包皮和敏感的龟头，继续抽插起来，直到汉尼拔也在他掌中硬起。他的唇摸索掠过柔滑的发瀑，直到找到对方湿漉温暖的肌肤。他随即陷入尖牙，又一次沉浸在那令人眩晕的螺旋般的官能中。汉尼拔的皮肤与气味，他的身体引诱出威尔的欢愉。在得到解脱时，他已经麻木昏沉。

这与失去知觉不尽相同——在汉尼拔让他平躺下去，爬到他身上，公然坐上威尔仍然猖狂的肉柱时，他仍能意识到自己的身体。“噢，拜托，”他叫道，“我不知道我还能给多少。”

汉尼拔又轻声笑了，声音温暖，他倾身靠进，双手紧扣住威尔的肩膀。他的发梢欣然蹭过威尔的胸膛。威尔睁开眼，看见汉尼拔骑在自己的肉身上，嘴角挂着邪肆的微笑。真是好一番景致，他全身的肌肉随着臀部的每一次扭动而舒展着，活像一场舞蹈。

“我能要多少，你就能给多少。”他说着，吻上威尔，鲜血润泽滚烫，“而你所给予的，我都会一并收下。”

他喟叹着将脸埋入威尔的脖颈，尖牙咬下，浅啜几口，又在威尔的伤口上印下一吻，就在汉尼拔舔舐残余的血液时，威尔觉得伤口已经愈合了。“你不会永远这么贪惏无餍的。好好享受现在吧。”

威尔伸出手，用双臂搂住他，把他紧紧拥住。他向上晃动身体，以迎接汉尼拔碾下来的臀。最后，他几乎数不清自己究竟射了几次；有那么片刻，一切都交融模糊。

汉尼拔一次又一次地把他逼到边缘，用他的身体，他的嘴，然后又是他的性器，操弄着他，直到他哭出声来，酸痛泥泞，终于得到满足。最后他们触碰起来都已变得冰冷，汉尼拔取来锅炉烧热的淡水，给他们洗了个澡。

那之后，他躺在汉尼拔的怀里，又喝了他的血，饥饿困顿，直到汉尼拔轻轻挣脱，道：“睡吧。等你醒了，我给你带点吃的来充饥。”他把他们裹在暖洋洋的毛皮下，房间里黑暗而舒适。就这样，威尔听从他的话，又一次倒头栽入那无边无际、空虚无梦的昏睡中。


	10. 终回

威尔刚醒来，就被饥饿逼得神志不清。腹中像是有一个难填的欲壑，噬咬着他，要将他吞食殆尽。极度的干渴，仿佛喉咙都要开裂，亟需汲饮。不消片刻，汉尼拔就来到了他身边，带着新鲜、滚烫的血。威尔没问它的来源，汉尼拔也没有提供信息。

每次进食后，他都能感到自己的力量在增长。他贪婪地喝着杯中的液体，又饥渴地饮下汉尼拔的血。他的血液和他的身体，那种无餍的欲望逐渐消失，变成更可控的东西。

每次汉尼拔开门，即使是饥肠辘辘，威尔也会害怕自己将要面对的现实。当汉尼拔承诺在他醒来后给予食物时，他还不至于蠢到以为对方指的是以前那些为他准备的丰盛晚餐，但他也没有料到盛在高脚杯里由不知名的捐献者送来的新鲜血液。

但汉尼拔最终给他带来了活生生的猎物，他领着一头雄鹿穿过门。那只动物很平静，朝着威尔走来，四蹄被脚下的地毯埋没。威尔难以自持，踉踉跄跄地向前走去。他的手抓住鹿角，把牝鹿的头向后折去，跪了下来。

那一刻，所有感觉纷涌袭来，应接不暇。牝鹿的气味，毛皮的质地，咬下的口感，甚至是被他咬时那头牝鹿仍一动不动的事实。

血紧接着流到他的舌上，滚烫鲜活，完全不像喝汉尼拔的或高脚杯里的血液。比起甘甜，更加浓郁，更加辛辣，更加醇厚。刚饮几口，威尔就能感觉到自己的身体在做出回应。血液在他体内加速流动，理智和知觉逐渐恢复。他浑身暖洋洋的，波涛一般徐徐起伏着。它在他体内搏动，起初无比缓慢，但随着入喉的每一滴血，变得越来越强。

威尔呻吟长叹，喝得更急饮得更深。牝鹿的呼吸愈发急促，但仍然平静未动。威尔舒展手指，鹿角摸起来光滑平顺。他沿着它们移到尖顶，在与头骨相连的虬结骨骼上蜷曲起来，安抚地摩挲着毛皮。

在他的手掌之下，它的心脏跳动得越来越慢，而威尔的力量越变越强，直到汉尼拔将手放在他的肩上，威尔才明白该就此打住。他往后退去，举起手臂擦去凌乱，但汉尼拔抓住了他的手腕。他跪在威尔的身边，舔着从他下颔上流下来的血。

哪怕在汉尼拔吻去他嘴上鲜血时，威尔仍将一只手搭在牝鹿上。它摇摇晃晃着，威尔挣脱了汉尼拔，帮它躺倒在地。“它要死了，是吗？我喝太多了？”

汉尼拔伸手去摸牝鹿的前侧腹。“放心吧，它没有痛苦。这和为了食肉而杀死动物没有什么不同。那些不能使用的部分，我们可以一同分享。我有一些病人会感谢额外的食物，并在冬天把它们贮存起来。”

“一个仁爱的杀人犯，”威尔有些被逗乐地一哼，但内里却一阵不安的扭曲。他朝汉尼拔投去斟酌的目光。“我以为你会——我以为你会带一个人来。”

现在轮到汉尼拔打量他了，目光如炬。他把一只手放在威尔的脸颊上，托着他的下巴。“这是一个你必须自己做出的决定，而非在饥饿昏聩下强加于你。”

威尔重重吞咽了下。他强迫自己正视汉尼拔的眼睛，说道，“我想，如果你这么做，也许我会更容易接受吧。”

“也许如此，”汉尼拔表示同意。他用手背贴着威尔的皮肤，将他的头发往后扫去，从他脸颊和脖颈上移开。“但要生存，你就必须坚强。我不会娇惯你的，威尔。”

“你是怎么挑选的？”威尔问道。在他意识到汉尼拔是吸血鬼之前，这个问题他就已经思考了很久。奇怪的受害者群体，从独身的旅行者，到马厩里美丽的年轻姑娘，再到杀死自己孩子的母亲。

“他们死去，供我生存，就是这么简单。”

“如果真是这么简单，你可以靠动物饱腹。”威尔说。

汉尼拔挑起一根眉毛，微微勾唇。“对我来说，绝大多数人类和这只动物没有什么区别，不过你早已知道这一真相。”他蹲得更下，仍心不在焉地抚摸着奄奄一息的牝鹿，“有时我也喝动物的血，但我身边总是不乏应死的人。”

“他们如何就该死了呢，汉尼拔？”威尔需要知道。他能感觉嗜血的塞壬在召唤——并非由于这一新的情况。他已经屈服了，现在已没有必要再假装他以前从未有过这种感觉。尽管他把所有的噩梦都归罪于他所抓获的杀手，可在内心深处他一直都知道真相。

牝鹿吸入最后一口气，陷入沉寂。它躺在威尔手下，胸腔纹丝不动。

“只要有可能，我就会夺取那些行为野蛮到发指的人，但为了生存，我会做任何必要的事。我是严格遵循准则还是滥杀无辜与你如何选择猎物无关，亲爱的威尔。”

威尔思量着，汉尼拔站起来，弯下腰把那只鹿架在肩上。“快日落了，”汉尼拔边走到门口边对他说，“我去取些淡水来给你洗澡，如果你觉得还行的话，我们可以今晚和阿比盖尔一起吃饭。她很想见你。”

浴水热得宜人，他的皮肤都变成了鲜亮的粉。他知道，在转变前，自己会因为灼痛而嘶声退缩。现在他愉快地沉入水中，让迷迭香的芬芳与轻柔拍打的水花催他入眠，进入一种半睡半醒的状态。他的思绪飘忽不定，感觉也随之摇曳。

汉尼拔含蓄地鼓励威尔按自己认可的方式杀戮，无论是人还是兽。这只不过是一种可以选择的幻觉，他们都明白这一点。当他身上流着从牝鹿那里借来的血，汲取力量时，威尔能感觉到它的全部生命。简单明了，大多是一种印象，但威尔能感受到这种生物的本能智慧。喝活人的血又会有什么不同？这个想法无比诱人。

不，威尔在这件事上并没有真正的选择，但并不是汉尼拔剥夺了他的选择。是威尔自身的欲望引导他走上这条路，汉尼拔只是让他公开承认了这一点。因此，他迟早是要追捕人类猎物的。

一想到要猎捕人类，一阵甜蜜的期待火花就燃遍神经——也许不是以汉尼拔的标准来猎取，但也差不多。像他成年后一直在研究的那些男男女女一样。那些不值得活命的人，对他们的罪行最恰当的惩罚，就是夺走他们的生命供自己使用。那些夺取他人性命的人，合该为续命而死。

威尔想到这里不禁暗自发笑。虽然这与汉尼拔的动机不同，但他还是会欣赏的。

自然吹干后，他穿上汉尼拔给他的衣服。自从他转变后，他就一直裸着。反正房间里温暖宜人，而他们大部分时间都是在床上度过的。

现在他可以欣赏精细的布料是如何蹭过自己肌肤的了。这种剪裁比他自己平时在外穿的更宽松、更随意，但是由质地精良的织物制成的。黑色的裤子上勾有淡淡的白色细纹，各种深浅不一的紫色佩斯利花纹布满真丝锦缎的上衣。它们奢华而舒适，就像第二层皮肤。

他上楼时，汉尼拔烹调的香料飘下来迎接，以前它们会让他的胃饿得直叫，但现在它们只是一种可供他欣赏的美妙的气味。

阿比盖尔坐在火炉旁，身上裹着一件翠绿的披肩，比平时穿得随意得多。威尔想，自己现在已经是家里的一员了，躲在垂帘后的那个。直到那一刻他才想到这一点。这个想法令他满心愉悦，尤其是当他关上门，门嘎吱作响，阿比盖尔转过身来看到他，脸上露出喜色。

“威尔！”她叫道，向他走来，双臂搂住他的脖子。他还在逐渐习惯这种不加遮掩的感情流露，但还是小心地把她搂在怀里，手搭在她的腰上。

威尔抱着她，第一次意识到人体的脆弱。阿比盖尔是多么易碎，要碾碎她是多么轻而易举。挤出她肺里的空气，折断她的骨头，就如细枝一般，划破单薄如纸的皮肤就是她的脉搏。他能闻到她血管里的血气，比牝鹿的味道要复杂得多，口中满是一尝的欲望。

威尔倒抽了一口冷气，与其说是出于需要，不如说是出于习惯。阿比盖尔注视着他，脸上带着一丝好奇的微笑，挑起一根眉毛。他清楚地感觉到她在笑话他了。“你不必害怕，”她说。

“害怕？”威尔重复道，怀疑萦绕着这个词，仿佛在问 _“我？”_

阿比盖尔向他迈进一步，他没有退缩，她又走进一步。“你不会伤害到我的。”

“你怎么能这么肯定？”威尔感到奇怪，不过他的目光被她下巴和喉咙下方的羽状静脉吸引住了。它们以前从未如此引人注目，但现在他满眼都是它们。他竭力挪开视线，盯着地板。

“因为，”阿比盖尔伸出手来，握住他的手，“如果你会的话，汉尼拔绝不会选择你。他很善于判断人性。”

威尔闻言，半心半意地笑笑。具有吸血鬼所认可的那种性格。不知何故，他不确定这是否意味着在他身边的人是安全的。但她的话起了作用。威尔知道他能控制住自己。他现在甚至不饿，即便饿了，外面还有其他人，更该入他的胃。

阿比盖尔又走进一步，贴近威尔身侧，跟他交换了一个悄咪咪的眼神。“那是什么样啊？”她低声问道。

距离汉尼拔饮尽他的血将他逼至死地已过去一周了。在此期间，他觉得自己就像一个新生儿，在摸索着世界的规则。

他对感官的控制日趋增强，但仍不时能听到从镇上传来的遥远嗡鸣声，或闻到位于房址外的土腥味以及居住在其中的生物，穿过森林与镇上废弃物的河淤。

今夜的灯光朦胧闪烁，已经为他调得很暗，但如果直视光源，还是会灼伤双目。现在他明白了为什么汉尼拔要在白天把他牢牢锁起来。

阿比盖尔注视着他，威尔不知道她能从自己脸上看出多少东西。威尔考虑了一下他的回答，轻轻握了握她的手，才放开。窗户开了一条缝，让凉爽的晚风流入，吹散从厨房里逸出的热气。

威尔望着远处成行的林木，只见松树针叶在微风中摇曳，密匝的灌木丛中有一只棕色的野兔，月光洒在白桦树皮上，照亮螺旋状的纹路。还有无数他此前从未得见的细节，迷人梦幻足以勾去他此刻的心神，令他久久无法移开。

这些甚至都不是他最让他感兴趣的事。现在他已幻想起水上的无尽午后。细看着昆虫的跳跃与嗡鸣，在水面上追逐光影嬉戏，静听着流水漱石的声音，被经年累月的冲刷磨滑的石子，清泠泠的气息在纷繁里舒卷，呈现在他面前。

或是再回看年轻时所熟悉、深爱的土地会有何感受。走在新奥尔良的街道上，陶醉在城市充满活力的景象与声音中，海水的咸意和凯郡菜的辛辣香味在喉咙深处燃烧。

加入汉尼拔的狩猎又该是何种模样。无一疏漏亲眼目睹对方惊人的力量和超乎寻常的速度。看他翩然施展魅力不费吹灰之力地迷倒他们的受害者。溅染皮肤的鲜血会是何种颜色。不是人类眼中的黑，而是在月光下闪烁的千种红晕。最后一点被舔舐抹尽，他们猎物的滋味融入汉尼拔的血液。

阿比盖尔耐心地等待着，最后，威尔试图用她能理解的话来表达。

“在我确定这个吸血鬼的存在之前，当杰克第一次告诉我他的见闻时，我很害怕。但我的初念并不是怕这种生物会猎食无辜受害者的鲜血。我怕的是永生。我并没有宗教信仰，我一直认为生命是有限的，就像死亡是痛苦的终点。永生不死的概念不仅可怕，而且难以忍受。”

“那现在呢？”阿比盖尔问，声音轻柔，几乎有些怯畏。

威尔给了她一个微笑。它们现在更轻松了，不那么紧张，而更加真诚。看到它，她回以一笑，脸上的欢喜神色稍显迟疑。“现在，”威尔说，这一次他拉着她的手，走到她身旁，确保她在他身边是安全的。

“有那么多事要去经历，阿比盖尔，我甚至不能确定永生是否足矣。但我很想和汉尼拔，还有你，共享这一切。”

阿比盖尔的笑容温暖起来，她再次拥抱威尔，把他紧紧搂在怀里。他感觉到她身上的热气，像有生命一般从她的皮肤里蒸腾涌出。一条旧毯，习惯了的温馨与舒适。这就是他对汉尼拔的感觉吗？汉尼拔会不会后悔这么快就放弃了？

一阵悔恨的情绪掠过威尔全身，他是不是太坚持仓促行动了呢。当汉尼拔从外面进来，看到他们在一起时，一切都平息了。他的表情里没有遗憾，只有不变的喜爱与赞许。一副独留给家人的神情。

毫无疑问，其他人会把他们非传统的处境视作任何近乎家庭般的存在。可谁又会从一个头也不回便离开了原本破碎的家庭，疏远生命里的每一个人，将自己与一切可能封闭隔绝开来的男人那里寻出它呢？或是从一个被生父谋杀未遂，徒留一身破碎的女孩身上？还是一个在世间游荡百年，去国离乡已远，一路杀戮走来，麻木不仁的怪物那里？ 

_在许多方面，你和我一样都是孤儿，_ 汉尼拔对他这么说过。他们每个人都是，以这样或那样的形式。

汉尼拔把手覆在阿比盖尔的手背上，在她的头顶轻轻一吻。他从他们身边走过，看晚饭是否已经备好，嘴唇扫过威尔前额。他的胸中有一处在跳动，那是心脏曾活跃过的地方。让其他人统统见鬼去吧，这是他唯一想要的家庭，放在银盘里呈上，他会欣然地，迫不及待地接受。

“去把桌子摆好，阿比盖尔，”汉尼拔站在火炉边，随性道，“威尔，能挑瓶酒来吗？”

多么正常，多么迷人的平凡。他们仨坐在一起吃饭。阿比盖尔害羞地微笑着，自睫毛下瞄着他们。汉尼拔将他的手放在威尔的手上，他们就餐的时候，就直接摆在桌面上十指交缠。问问阿比盖尔的功课，考考她的法语。“为了你的旅行，你必须学会这些东西。”

那之后，回到书房。威尔只吃了一点晚餐。感觉不饿却能尝到美妙的味道，是一种奇怪的体验。他更感兴趣的是酒，以及现在熟悉的掺血滋味，还有用作甜点的浓厚布丁，同样带着醉人的味道。比酒精还让人陶醉。

阿比盖尔唱完歌，催威尔也来，威尔只得从她。一想到家庭这个词，不这么做似乎就很自私虚伪了。不管怎么说，阿比盖尔银铃似的讶然笑声与汉尼拔入迷的凝望让这有所值得。

阿比盖尔终于上床睡觉后，汉尼拔扫了眼他们之间的距离，炉火欢快地噼啪作响，他伸出一只手。威尔站了起来靠近，手扣入汉尼拔掌中，任自己被拉近。

不过片刻，他就明白了汉尼拔的意图，他抬起膝盖，伸到汉尼拔的两腿与椅扶之间。倾身向前，他们的嘴并没有完全相触，汉尼拔的手放在他的背上助他保持平衡，威尔则爬到他的膝上。

汉尼拔轻弹开威尔上衣的纽扣，滑入底下，贴上他单薄的衬布，寒意渗入威尔皮肤。“你还没吃吗？”威尔问，他低下头，想要在汉尼拔的脖颈上撷去亲吻。

“这种酒无法让我们感到温暖，甚至比从我身上汲取还不如。”汉尼拔解释道。

威尔哼声表示理解，手指不停，解开汉尼拔衬衫领口上的纽扣，接着下一颗，再下一个，直到他温暖的手搭在汉尼拔卷曲的胸毛上，触摸起来感觉幽凉。“所以你不必自己猎食。”

“当我不想为那些管不住手的浪佻生人维持形象时，”汉尼拔一边把威尔的衬衫从裤子里抽出来，一边说，“我确实不需要频繁进食，当然不是你一开始所需的那种频繁。一年几次。如果必要的话，一两次便足矣应付。”

威尔往后退了些，好对上他的目光。“你留下的尸体远不止这些，”他说。

汉尼拔的表情近乎嘲弄。“你肯定不会以为我杀人只是出于需要吧？除了你，还有谁看透这张人皮？”

“不，”威尔同意。

如果汉尼拔指望这能在某种程度上劝阻他，那他就错了。威尔伸出他的尖牙，在汉尼拔的下嘴上刮蹭，堪堪划出两道细细的血流。它缓慢成串，在威尔的舌上尝起来更浓厚，更馥郁。他将其舔去，舔过汉尼拔的唇畔，在分开前又酣然一吻。

“不，我想你在转化之前就享受这么做了。”

“你呢，威尔？”汉尼拔探寻上他赤裸的皮肤，手掌沿着他身侧上滑，绕过后背，描摹起胸骨间的凹痕。

威尔点头，吻上他的嘴，流连更久。“我也是，”他说，“在你转变我之前。在我遇见你之前。”

“我知道。”汉尼拔举起一只手，拂开威尔脸上的鬈发，“不过听到你这么说，我还是很高兴。”

“我不承认的话，对我们俩又有什么好处呢？“威尔反问道，“我选择了你。选择和你在一起，和你一起狩猎。”

汉尼拔低吼起来，心满意足的声音，花火般燃起威尔的激情。“一言为定。”他承诺道，并以吻封缄。


	11. 尾声

两周后，威尔的听觉，成为了他第一个可以控制的感官。他能感知到几英里外的树林深处，也可以关上，屏蔽地下室外的声音。

触觉似乎是下一个，但每次在他以为能够控制时，他就会被丝绒贴在肌肤上的感觉，或者汉尼拔的舌头贴在身上的感觉分散注意力，迷失在感官里。在很大程度上，他可以控制住自己，但他并没有特别想这么做的欲望。

不像听觉，在获得控制之前，能听到一些他不愿听到的远距离对话的片断，或者奇怪的、尖锐的穿透颅骨的声音，或是嗅觉，一切都被垃圾与腐烂的恶臭掩盖；触觉是一种持续性的愉悦。

三周后，他至少可以把注意力集中在汉尼拔满屋的香味上。精致的花艺，芳香的草药和他带来的弥漫在空气中的香料茶。

他本能地感到，要掌握视觉会更加困难。汉尼拔曾说过，他的身体和眼睛还要过一段时间才能经受得住哪怕是最暗淡的阳光，威尔很快就明白了这一点。白天打开地下室的门，光的质感就变得不同了。它刺痛裸露的皮肤，使他不得不闭上眼，摸着找到回房的路。

这就是为什么白天他会躺在拉着帘子的床上，读汉尼拔藏书室里的书，练习控制自己的听力。他会旁听汉尼拔和他病人的会诊，以及阿比盖尔和她导师的讲课。

那天下午早些时候，一阵敲门声突然传来，把威尔的注意力从他面前那张纸上的字上吸引了过去。阿比盖尔的高跟靴子踩在地板上，声音里带着低喃的问候，她的俄语正在慢慢地提高。如果威尔的心脏还在跳的话，听到回答她的声音，恐怕就要漏拍了。

杰克那熟悉的低沉的嗡鸣声，清晰得就像威尔站在他旁边，对方用俄语笨拙地解释着，直到他们都换成了英语。

“克劳福德博士，”汉尼拔招呼道，威尔的胸口有一种古怪的颤栗感，就像他的心脏可能会失控地狂跳，“请进——格雷厄姆教授在镇上时，我对你工作有了不少听闻。”

威尔可以想象他们两人互相打量的情景。杰克对每个人、每件事都有与生俱来的怀疑，更别提他知道汉尼拔是威尔失踪前最后见到他的人之一。在汉尼拔评估杰克所构成的威胁时，他的脸上仍会带有一丝困惑与状似无辜的好奇。

“事实上，”杰克说，他们的脚步声挪进客厅，“格雷厄姆教授正是我来此的原因。哦，谢谢。”

如果威尔闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，就能闻到刚煮好的咖啡的香味，而在那香味之下，是汉尼拔最喜欢的添加物。他替杰克感到一阵义愤填膺，朝门口移了一步，却无济于事。他上不了楼——白天的这个时候连门都打不开，因为金黄刺目的阳光还是会从窗户射入。除此之外，如果杰克看到他，汉尼拔是不会允许对方活着离开的。

“是的，威尔没有完成他在此地的工作就离开了，他很失望，”汉尼拔说，“但是他的伤势非常严重。我相信他会完全康复的，不过还是很高兴他听从我的劝告回国了。”

杰克深吸了一口气，威尔听出了他说话时的思虑。“嗯，你看，事情就是这样。威尔没有回来。”

短暂的沉默，汉尼拔佯装震惊。“抱歉——他没有——他是留在华沙了吗？”

“没有。事实上，据大家所知，格雷厄姆教授根本没去华沙。”

“据大家所知？”汉尼拔重复道。

“莱克特医生……”杰克沉默了片刻，威尔的不安逐渐增加，“威尔写信说你在协助他调查。”

“不是每天都有真正的血猎来到你的门前，请求你的帮助。”汉尼拔轻笑起来，杰克则用一种亲切、宽容的幽默语气回应他。

“不，我想是没有。似乎直到蒂尔先生对他的生命构成威胁前，威尔都感到他正在接近那个怪物的踪迹。然后，很突然地，他决定收拾行装回国，他在路上消失了。你知道我是怎么把两者联系起来的，”杰克说。

汉尼拔沉哼。“我并不认为他回国的决定非常突然。他这么做并不轻松——我知道他心里很沉重，想到自己的工作还没有完成。他有没有在旅途中生病？也许他只是在路上寻求医治去了。”

“威尔在这儿的时候，你很了解他。”这既非陈述，也非质疑，徘徊在两者之间，几乎是在诘难。

“我想，每个人都能了解像威尔那样的人吧。”汉尼拔说，威尔知道这对自己和杰克都有好处。他刚才焦虑得都没心思娱乐。

听到这话，杰克立刻笑了起来，却带着一丝沉痛。“有时他确实很……唐突。”

“请见谅，克劳福德博士，但你不觉得现在用过去式谈论威尔有点为时过早吗？”

这样说没有什么不对，但威尔知道这只会进一步引起杰克的怀疑。“你说得对，”杰克说，“原谅我。最近我一直承受着很大的压力。”

“威尔提过……”他犹豫了一下，“你妻子的病？我相信她已经康复了吧？”

威尔攥住床单，咬紧了牙，一阵莫名的愤怒。汉尼拔知道贝拉永远无法从她的病中恢复过来；他只是在杰克的痛苦上又插了一刀。

“她的健康暂时有所改善，”杰克说，“足够让我出来这趟了。不管威尔出了什么事，我都应该把这个吸血鬼绳之以法。”

“当然，”汉尼拔表示同意。他自信而优雅地站了起来，领着杰克走进书房。“请随我来，克劳福德博士。我会帮你找到你的吸血鬼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译全文完结，感谢Hayker的校队。看完也请记得去支持原作！https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099258


End file.
